


Fantasy Kingdom Online  (FFKH)

by CoolStar69



Series: FKO (Fantasy Kingdom Online Series) [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Avatar: The Last Airbender, D-graymen, Final Fantasy VII, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Kingdom Hearts, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, Gaming, Multi, Multiple choice love interest, Trapped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 84,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolStar69/pseuds/CoolStar69
Summary: Finally you had it. The new game, Fantasy Kingdom Online. The game everyone has been dying to have. The game that gives you shivers with just the very name of it. Literally every kid's dream at one point but what happens when you and every person that played has now been trapped inside with only one way out?thank you theSpadeKing for the cover :)





	1. Floor 1:  Enter The Goblin Floor

**Author's Note:**

> There is an AU version of this I have made not sure when I'll post it here though

 Quick warning: There might be some darker themes in this story such as possible gore, strong language, mentions or maybe even acts of rape/pedophilia and other similar acts. There will also be violence. If you are not in favor of reading such things, or just can not simply stand reading anything in relation to them, then kindly leave. You have been warned.  
Okay, I’ve been meaning to do this, but I’ve been so busy doing other things. I've played some of Kingdom Hearts (all of 1, a little bit of 2, and a pretty good amount of Chain of Memories) and Final Fantasy (some of 10 and a tiny bit of 7 before my laptop went to shit). So, sorry if I make some of them out of character. I've only seen the play-throughs to some of them, and read fan-fiction, so hopefully it won’t be too bad. I also made a B.O.C. Poll on Quotev, so you can vote on who you want as a B.O.C.  Please leave a comment on what you think, and if I should continue or not, and vote.

 

Big thanks to www.wattpad.com/user/Lapeligroza for helping me with the last names  for:  
Ansem

Xehanort

Sora

Vanitas 

Riku 

Ventus 

Roxas 

Kairi 

Namine 

Xion   
I'll be sure to use them for future   
Btw, this is not really that much going to follow Sword Art Online, I mean there may be some parts, but other than that, it won’t.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

        Finally you had it. The new game, Fantasy Kingdom Online. The game everyone has been dying to have. The game that gives you shivers with just the very name of it. Literally every kid's dream at one point.

        After reading an article that Ansem Walsh, your favorite game creator, had designed, planned, and made a new game, you set your eyes on it immediately. And now, this very moment, you will be finally be able to play it. You checked the time and saw that it was 3:20 PM. Not wanting to wait any longer for your brothers, you decided to start without them, putting on the helmet specially made for the game itself, and laid down on your bed comfortably. The device, had to do a few scans on certain parts of your body, checking over vitals and anything else of necessity. Once the scanning was finished, the log-in box popped up. You entered your account username and password, double checking to make sure everything was correct before entering. You had to pick a character class to start of with, and after blazing through so many different types of classes, you stopped on the one you liked the most, which happened to be the SWORDSMAN class. Now that you were done with finalizing everything, it was now time for the game to start. You looked around the area after blinking a couple of times to clear out the blurriness in your eyes, and became giddy with all of the happiness bubbling inside of you.

 

              ..........LOADING..........  
    ENTERING FLOOR ONE: GOBLIN LEVEL

 

        "Yes, I’m finally back!" You said as you pumped your fist into the air in excitement. Rushing off, you didn't worry about any problems of getting lost, since you knew your way around pretty well from being a beta tester(perks!). You headed down an alley and was going to keep on your way, until you heard someone call out to you. You turned around, and saw a boy who had the strangest hairstyle there is to black(it was odd, yes, but quite fitting for him), and the most dazzling blue eyes that you were(almost) sure were actually glowing. And judging by the way his avatar was dressed, he must have chosen the SOLDIER class.

        "Hey." He greeted, "Sorry to bother you, but it looks to me like you know what you’re doing around here, and I was wondering if you could help me with figuring out how to play this game?" The guy asked before adding, "I'm not really used to this type of thing." Not seeing anything wrong with helping him, you agreed. “Okay, follow me.” You said as you lead him to a place you thought would be perfect to show him the basics of the game.

 

                                  ~Time skip is brought to you by the lovely Vanessa Carlton, enjoy~

   
        “And that’s pretty much it." You finished after you were done with the lengthy lecture. "Do you understand?” The guy nodded. “Yeah, I think I got it." You hummed in delight, "Okay, good. Wanna give it a go on a low level?” You gestured to a low leveled monster nearby which should be pretty easy for him to take. He looked over at it,  “Do you think you could take it on?” You asked him, a smirk growing on your face as you looked at him teasingly. “Of course,” he scoffed, a smug look on his face, "I can take on anything you throw at me." He smiled, throwing you a playful wink. With that, he summoned a freaking GIGANTIC sword that he shouldn't have been able to even lift. Never mind wield. 

        You watched as he went over to the (somewhat) weak monster to attack. Soon enough, he killed it. Well, seems like he can handle himself.  

        "I did it, yeah!” He jumped in the air, proud that he got it on the first go. "Good." You said as you nodded, "I think that’s all you need to know. So, the rest is up to you then," you said as you were making your way off. "Goodby--"  
“WAIT!” He yelled out in hurry, surprise filling his voice at your sudden goodbye. “Huh?" You turned to him, startled. "What is it?" He sighed, relieved that you didn't leave yet. "You can’t leave yet. I haven’t repaid you,” he replied, a hidden meaning in his eyes. You shook your head in disagreement, "No, it’s fine. I don’t need anythin--" “Come on, one date.” He cut you off as held up one finger, a cheeky smile painted on his face. You shook your head again, a small blush growing on your cheeks, "No, seriously its fin-“

        You never got to finish your sentence. In a single moment, both you and the boy were surrounded by a blinding light. You two were being transported to an unknown area.

        "What? Where are we?” The ravenette questioned as more and more people began to appear like you two did. “I-I don’t know." You replied as you looked around, a wary expression in your face. Suddenly, a big hologram appeared in the sky, and there it showed a man, his identity hidden by a cloak.

        “Hello, my dear players." The man greeted creepily. "I’m sure that some of you have noticed that the log-out button has disappeared, and I assure you, this is not due to any glitching of the sort." You tried for yourself, swiping your hand over and going through the menu guide, and lo-and-behold, he was right, the log-out button was nowhere in sight. The man chuckled at the shocked expression of some of the players, "I purposely made it that way," the man continued, "I have but one very simple reason for it. It is so you cannot log-out of the game." A hushed and worried murmur ran through the crowd, you closing your eyes as you felt a sense of danger. "If you were to try and remove the helmets, a signal will be transmitted straight into your nervous system, disrupting your brain and nerve endings, therefore ending your life." Your eyes widened at the information, what is this lunatic thinking? More and more people raised their voices, shouting in protest and fear for their lives. Some not even believing what the man was saying was even true. They yelled their demands, arguing that he could not keep them all inside the game. Someone tried taking off their helmet, only to drop dead immediately after. Everyone around the fallen person froze, their eyes widening at the sight, standing there stiff in fright. “I-i-is he dead?” Someone stuttered out. The man next to him went to check, and in the few seconds he examined, his face grew paler and paler, and soon enough, he said to the man who asked, "He's... Dead." His voice trembled as he held the dead man in his arms. He stood up quickly after, utter mortification in his face as he looked around in panic, "What the hell!" He shouted, his voice cracking as his fear increased. “Oh, god! This can't be happening can it?!” Another person asked, desperation in his voice.

        "He can’t get away with this!” Someone shouted, "On the contrary," the man interrupted, "I can. And I'll have you know, that in this world, you will follow my rules, and you will just have to accept that. But if it so happens that any of you still have hope of leaving Fantasy Kingdom Online, there is a way out, and it's quite simple really; all you have to do is make it all the way to the 100th floor and beat the game. Right now you’re on the 1st floor and level--" "There is no way we’ll ever reach that level! You have every idea on how hard this game is!" Someone shouted, cutting the man off. The man stood in silence for a moment, before clearing his throat and continued speaking, "In your inventory, there is an item I put there. Open it.” Everyone went to check their inventory. You opened your own inventory and saw that it was a mirror. “A mirror? Why a mirror?” You looked at the object in question, then equipped it as did everyone else.

        Suddenly, a bright light surrounded everyone completely, making the surroundings a bit blinding for a moment. Once the light was gone, you stared at yourself. Not at the avatar you created, but the real you. And when you looked at everyone else, they too had changed. There was even a boy with icy blue eyes and platinum blond hair; a singular, noticeable cowlick curling up to his left. He was dressed up as a girl(you figure that was what he was originally pretending to be). By him, was a slightly younger boy with brown hair clutching onto him. You were pretty sure it was how they looked like in real life. You turned to look at the guy you helped just as he turned to look at you. Nothing really changed on him appearance wise.

        "So, your hair always looked like that?” You asked as you pointed to his hair. He shrugged as he answered, “Yeah. Is there something wrong with it?” He asked, shooting you a pointed look. You quickly shook your head, thinking that he misunderstood, “No, no, it's fine, I just-- Never mind." You sighed, embarrassed. He raised an eyebrow. “And is this the real you?” You nodded. He pursed his lips into a thin line, before asking, "How does he know what we look like?” Him twitching about as he looked around in caution. You glanced at him, “Remember how the helmets scans your body? I’m pretty sure that’s how." You replied. He nodded, "Mmm, I guess so." He said.

        "Oh, and one more thing, if ever your life points reaches zero, you will die. Here in the game and in the real world. And with that I bid you Adieu. The greatest of luck I give to you, and please, try not to die." And with that, the hologram disappeared. There was silence, then chaos. Everyone freaked out, and tried to get out of the large arena, pushing and shoving anyone in their way. You and the ravenette got out of there, and ran to an ally that only you two knew about.

        As you two reached your destination, you two leant against the wall to regain your breath. After a minute, you lifted yourself up and smiled at him, "Alright, if you and me work together, I’m sure we can make it to the 100th level in no time. I think I have some tricks up my sleeves to make this easier for us." You said, already thinking of plans on what to do. “Yeah, uh-- about that, I don’t think I can come with you," he said as he scratched the back of his neck.  You stopped as you turned to look at him, confused, “Why?” He smiled sheepishly, "I have to go find my brother and my friends. I’m sure they are back there somewhere," he explained, a sorry look in his eyes. "Oh, I see.” You were a little disappointed that he couldn't come. "But, no worries," he winked, "I’m sure we’ll meet again, I still owe you that date." He said as he started to run off. “Oh, by the way. My name is Zack!” He shouted, waving at you.

        "Mine is (y/n)!” You shouted back at him, returning the wave. You ran off the other way.'I’m going to beat this game no matter matter what'. You thought, clenching your fists.  
________

Hey CoolKat122 here.

I rewrote this chapter cause I didn't want this story to be based off of SAO (which still it didn't really change that much) that much and this chapter followed it down to a T which didn't sit all too well with me, but I didn't want to change too much otherwise it would ruin the whole story.  

Please don't forget to leave a comment (I love comments ) on what you think and maybe heart/follow. That is all my little kittens.  
and try to guess the creator oh and remember take the poll so I’ll know who you guys want as a B.O.C


	2. Floor 1: The Dark Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You enter the dark forest how will things go?

Since this got the most votes on for an update here you go! The second chapter. Hope you guys enjoy!

        It’s been about a month since that whack-o creator of the game trapped you and everyone else inside it. And the only way out is to beat the game, which wouldn’t have been so bad, if it weren’t for the 100s of LEVELS! And then we have the final bosses in EVERY level. But that's not even the worst part. No, of course that won't be the worst part, how could it? The worst part is that if you die in the game, you die in real life. If that alone wasn’t bad enough to scare you into giving up, the dark guilds that all the rogue players are making, will. Some players are so scared of the fact that they'll die from either the bosses or the rogue players that they don't even want to beat the game, but instead just live their lives here in the game, peacefully. But not you. You will not be scared into quitting so easily. Not when you have your family to get back to. You'll beat this game no matter what, and no one can stop you. Not the rogue players. Not the bosses. And not even the creator himself.

 ♣~♣~♣~♣~♣~♣~♣~♣~♣~♣~♣~♣~♣~♣~♣~♣~♣~♣~♣~♣~♣~♣~♣~♣~♣~♣~♣~♣~♣~♣~♣~♣~♣~♣~♣

        You threaded through the Dark Forest, your guard up for any type of surprise attack from non-friendly NPCs. The place was absolutely crawling with all sorts of them, ranging from high to low levels. But it didn't just stop with the NPCs, some rogue players liked to hang around here, because it was the perfect place to wait for any poor unsuspecting victim to fall into their clutches, and with it's tall dark trees and shadowy places, it was easy to hide and ambush anyone. But unfortunately for them, you’re not just anyone; and if they dared to mess with you, then they would be the ones to suffer the consequences, not you.

        You came to a halt so you could check the map and make sure that you were going the right way.

        "Hmm. Just gotta take a right, and keep straight on ahead, and I'll be done with this quest by tomorrow." You frowned at the thought, "But that won't do. I'll just put in some overtime and get there a lot sooner." Pleased with your plan, you closed the map with a wave of your hand, and was about to get a move on, until you heard a scream. Debating on whether or not you should go investigate was a tough call for you. On one hand, it could be a trap, but on the other hand, someone could really be in trouble. And if that's the case, should you really risk your neck for players that might be a part of a dark guild, or even just straight up a-holes? Despite you favoring the 'not helping' option, your conscience got the better of you. You sighed as you rushed off to the place where the scream originated from.

        Arriving at the scene, you saw four players and a group of goblins. Three of the players were boys, while one was a girl. She and one of the male players were guarding an NPC, while the other two tried to fight off the horde of goblins, but by the looks of it, they were getting pretty swarmed. They were doing pretty well on their own; until you spotted one of the goblins sneak up on one of the male players. The player was too busy fighting off the goblin in front of him to notice it, and so were the rest of the players. Just as the goblin was going to land a hit, which would surely kill the player if not stopped, you jumped in, in the nick of time to block the attack as the player finished off the one he was fighting. He turned around to see you pushing the goblin's attack back. It stumbled a bit, but just enough for the player to spot an opening. He went for it, finishing it with one blow. As it vanished in a burst of blue glowing pixels, you two then moved on to fight more of the enemies. You then locked in battle with a goblin. It would slash at you with its claws, and in return, you would block and counter it with a few swings of your sword. After a few exchanges of blows with the goblin, you were able to find an opening. You striked with a downward swing of your sword, the goblin vanishing into a cloud of blue pixels as it died. This process continued until finally there were no more enemies to fight.

        A bit exhausted from the fight, you sat haphazardly on a nearby log. You pulled out a rag from your inventory, and wiped away the sweat you worked up. The creator really wanted this game to be like the real world. Well, in some retrospect. You’re even starting to smell a little.  
   
        "Hey, thanks for the help." The male player you helped said, walking up to you as you put the rag back into your inventory. You nodded at him, "Yeah, no problem." You then turned to look at the whole crew, scanning and taking in their appearances. The one you saved had light skin, bright blue eyes, and golden-blonde spiky hair that was windswept upwards to the right. Another had spiky blonde hair, but with a pointed end on the left and on the right. The last guy was a little on the chubby side, with black hair that he had held up, using a black headband with gray lining. And lastly was the girl. She had bright green eyes, peach-colored skin, and brown short hair that stuck out on the sides. Two strands of her hair fell from either side of her head, just long enough to drape over her shoulders. There was nothing much to say about the NPC, for it looked like any other ordinary NPC.

        "Well, now that all the goblins are gone I think I'll be taking my leave. So... Bye." You spoke, just as you turned to leave, but was stopped when one of them called out to you. "What?" You asked with a raised brow. He sweatdropped at your response, before continuing, "Where’s your team?" The guy with the blue eyes asked. You huffed at the question, "Don't have one nor do I want one. So, again, bye." You turned to go, but was stopped. The girl stepped forth this time to talk, "You're here by yourself? That's dangerous. The Dark Forest has lots of strong enemies and rogue players." She looked at you worriedly as she said this, her short hair swaying in the wind as she waited for a reply. You awkwardly looked to the side as you fiddled the handle of your sword. "Well, it's not that dangerous if you’re skilled enough to survive on your own, now if you'll excuse me," you replied back, once again trying to make your escape.    
   
        "Hey. Are you saying we're not skilled enough?" The blonde with the pointed ends asked with narrowed eyes.  
   
        You sighed as looked ahead longily, a thoughtful look on your before replying. "Well, alone, you guys wouldn’t really fair well, but together I'd say you'll do well enough." Before he could say more to you, you interrupted him. "You know what? It’s been fun and all, but I've wasted enough time and I really don't want to waste anymore. I'd say it’s time for me to go. Goodbye, and stay safe."

        Before they could get the chance to call to you again, you rushed off into a shadowed area you knew they wouldn’t be stupid enough to follow.    
   
        "Boy, was that troublesome! Hopefully now I can get a move on without any interruptions, and be finished with the darn quest." You hoped out loud. You then moved in the direction you were originally headed to before, and this time, there were no distractions.


	3. Floor 1: Night At The Inn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of the dark forest into the city what adventures lay there?

Okay, so only one more chapter left and then the list for the B.O.C will be closed so go to the poll to place your votes.  
Quotev: Go to the poll and cast your votes.  
Wattpad: Go to the chapter titled The Love Interest B.O.C and G.O.C and leave a comment.  
DA: Just leave some comments on this chapter.

Hope you guys enjoy.

        "Ah, I finally made it." You said in relief as you stood in front of the large gates of the city. After a minute or so, you waltzed through the gates and into the city. It was buzzing with friendly NPCs and other players. They all were walking around, doing all types of things. Making your way through the crowd, you passed some NPCs and a few players that were trying to convince you to buy their items, but none of them peaked your interest, and simply continued on your way. You saw the building that you needed to turn your quest into. It wasn't anything special, just a normal building inside and out. As you walked inside, you headed towards the desk that was manned by a NPC. She then turned her attention towards you and sent a bright cheery smile your way.

"Oh. Hello there, (Username). What can I do for you?" She asked politely with a tilt of her head.

        "Just here to turn in a quest," you responded as you opened up the quest info log to show what had been completed. After a quick scan through, the NPC put on another smile. "Good job (Username). Here is your reward." She lifted her hand as a blue light emitted from it, and a few seconds later the reward item appeared. She then sent it to your inventory. When everything was said and done, and there was nothing more for you to do, you headed out of the building. 

        Opening up the quest log, you were hoping to find another quest to your liking. Well, that is until your stomach started to grumble in protest. Well, it had been awhile since you last ate. You opened up your inventory looking for any food that you might have, but disappointment filled you as you found none. Damn. You must have eaten the rest of what you had during the last quest. With that in mind, you set out to find a place to eat and rest up at for the night. Luckily it didn't really take that long to find one that allowed you to do both. Opening the door, you saw that the place wasn't that packed with people, just a few players sitting here and there minding their own business, and keeping to themselves. You went for a table far from the others and waited for your order to be taken, only to have a NPC waitress pop up in front of your table a couple of seconds after you had taken your seat.

        "Hi there!" She greeted with a large, glowing smile. "My name is Darla, and I will be taking your order today. So, what will you be having?" She asked. 'Darla' had one of those way too happy-go-lucky tone.

        "I'll have a (favorite food), and (favorite drink)." She wrote down your small order(which you were sure it was for a realistic effect. Something this advanced surely memorized your order.)

        "And will that be all?" She asked, the cheery smile still on her face. With a nod of your head, she was off, and in a few minutes she came back with your order and set it down on the table. "Here you go♪ I hope you enjoy it~" The happy waitress smiled then went off to the next customer.  

        Just as you were about enjoy your delicious meal, a gruff looking man sat down at your table. "So, what's brings a pretty little lady like you here?" The man asked. He winked as he sent you a smirk. You glared at him as you answered, "The food."  You deadpanned before turning back to your meal, trying your damnest to ignore the man. But oh boy, was he persistent. He kept pestering and bugging you no matter how much you ignored him. Your hold on the utensils tightened the more he pestered you, and soon enough, you finally snapped.

        "Okay, listen here fuck face," you growled out, "I am not interested, okay? Now fuck off and let me enjoy my meal in peace." You turned back to your food, in hopes to enjoy your meal, but he slammed his fist into the table as his face lit up a bright red in anger. "You bitc-" You got up to defend yourself as he reached out to grab you, but someone pulled him back before he could. 

        A red haired guy turned the asshole around to face him, "Didn't you hear the lady? She said fuck off." And with that, he shoved him onto a nearby table. The red head turned to face you, and the offender, seeing this as an opportunity, got up and was about to hit the red head until a bald guy with sunglasses grabbed his fist. The bald man tightened his hands around the offender's fist, "Problem?" He asked, his voice deep as he looked at the man in the eye. The offender shook his head frantically. The bald man smiled, "Good." He let go of the offender's fist and once free, he ran off with his tail in between his legs.

        The pair stared at the fleeing man, before turning to you. You snapped out of your daze before clearing your throat, "So--um… Thanks." You said awkwardly as you scratched the back of your neck and sat back down. He nodded at you, "Hey no problem," he shrugged as he sat down at your table(which you weren't too thrilled about). Mister red head didn't pick up on it, and if he did, he didn't seem to really care. Plus, you didn't want to just tell him to leave. It would be rude (XD) especially after he helped you(even though you didn't need it).

        "So, you waiting for your group or something?" He pulled another chair over to prop his feet up on. You glanced at him before replying, "No, not really." You take a bite of your meal and you felt like you were in heaven. And with a few more bites, you would be done, and have a reason to leave this conversation without sounding rude.

        He raised a brow. "Are you going t--" before he could finish his sentence, the one with the sunglasses tapped him on the shoulder, and pointed to a group of people, "They are here." He jerked his head in their direction, and smiled, he turned to you, "Well time for me to go. See ya around." He did a two finger salute along with a wink before going on his way.

        'Finally,' you thought as you finished your meal, then paid for it. You went to the front desk of the motel like place to rent a room for the night. The NPC at the desk handed you your room key, and with it, you went to your room, unaware of the eyes watching you from afar.

~with the red haired guy and sunglasses dude~

        Reno and Rude walked up to others. "Yo!" Reno gave a little wave before sticking his hand back into his pocket. His eyes scanned all of them noticing that a few were missing, "Huh? Where are the others?" Tseng crossed his arms and released a sigh, "We got separated in the dark forest." Reno tsked, "Oh man." From the corner of his eye, Reno saw you walk to the desk and rent a room. 'Ah, so she's staying here for the night, swee-'  Reno's thought process was interrupted by someone's arm slinging around his shoulders, "Uh." Reno reached to whoever was holding him, and was able to knock them off. Reno turned to look at who grabbed him… And saw Zack and Ven standing behind him, "Hey Reno," Zack smiled brightly as he waved, Reno glaring at him as he did so. Ven stepped in between them, then saying, "Are you guys eating here too?"  Ven asked.

        "No. We just agreed to meet up here," Reno replied as Zack looked around Reno's group. "Where's Axel?" Reno shrugged, "Don't know. We went our own way awhile back. Where's shortie and your brother?" Zack pointed at Aqua and his brother's direction, "Like you, Roxas and I went our own ways a few weeks back." Ven replied.  

        "Yup. And Terra is over there with Aqua getting us a room for the night, while Ven and I get us a table." At that, Zack's eyes widened. "Uh-- We've got to go c'ya." And with that, Zack disappeared. Ven sighed as he waved at Reno, "Later Reno." He then turned to follow Zack.

        "Speaking of renting a room, we should do the same. The others should be here by morning, so rest up while we wait," Tseng said. Everyone nodded their heads and went off to their room for the night.

Okay I've decided to add some G.O.C in here because I really like Tifa, Kairi and, Namine so much that I wanted them to be love interest, and if you guys want some more female love interest other than the 3 I just listed, let me know in the comments and I'll add them.  

Don't forget to comment, and Heart/Follow   
(Hopefully they aren't too OOC, and sorry if they are. Do tell me if they are though.)

I just rewrote chapter 1 so go check it out if you want to (although not much was changed just a few things here and there).  
I made some few changes to this chapter, hope that they made it better and not worse.   
That should be all my little kittens~


	4. Side Chapter:  Terra,  Aqua, Zack and Ventus

This is a side chapter for Terra, Aqua, Zack, and Ventus. The others might get their own little side chapter, too. Idk

Big sorry for Chapter 4's long wait. Having a bit of writer's block on what to do.  
Don't forget though; once it's out, the B.O.C. will be closed.      
________________________________________

~Terra's P.O.V~ 

 

When we finally left the dark forest, we were all feeling pretty worn down from the mission. (Along with a few other complications) And the fact that we were fresh out of potions to fix us right up was not a big help. So, we decided on looking for a nearby town or city for an inn to replenish ourselves at. I opened up the map to help find one.

“There is a city not too far from here. Should take us 20 minutes. Tops.” I turned towards them. “Do you guys think your avatars will hold up til then?” Zack held a thumbs up with Ven doing the same. Aqua smiled and gave a nod. “Okay, let’s go then,” I said, heading in the towns direction.  
   
~Time skip to when they get to city and find an inn~

Once we got to the town and found an inn, I looked towards Zack. "Zack, you go find us a table. Aqua, Ven, and I will go to the front desk and get us rooms to stay in for the night." Ven raised his hand.

"Can I go with Zack instead my avatar is feeling very hungry" Ven rubbed his stomach. 

"Sure go ahead," I nodded my head.  

"Sweet." He and Zack walked off. I then went over to the front desk. The girl in front of us soon left with her room key so Aqua and were next in line to the front of the desk. The NPC tilted his head up to look at us and smiled. "Hello there travelers. What can I do for you two?"  
      
"I need to rent four rooms." As I said this he looked at his screen and started to type before looking back at me. "Oh. Sorry, but we only have three rooms available for the night." My face tilted down as I released a sigh. "I guess Zack and I will have to share then." I could just feel the look of pity Aqua was giving me as I lifted my head back up. "We'll take them." I pulled out the amount of gil needed and handed it to him. Once in his hand, he handed me the room keys numbered 199, 200, and 202. "I hope that you will enjoy your stay."  
   
‘With Zack as a roommate I doubt it...’ I thought as I turned around towards Aqua and gave her the room key labeled 199 and then we went to the table Zack and Ven were sitting at.          
   
~Zack’s P.O.V~

Ven and I went on over to the diner area of the inn and boy was I surprised to spot Rude and Reno. His back was turned to me so, not wanting to waste this opportunity, I turned to Ven with a smirk and gave him the shush sign to which he smiled back to and nodded. Turning back to where Reno was back in my sight, I slowly crept up on him until he was in range then I put him in a headlock. He struggled a bit before I loosened my grip and let him knock me off. He turned glaring at me.  
   
Smiling brightly, I waved. "Hey Reno.” 

"Are you guys eating here too?"  Ven asked while I looked at Reno for his answer.  

"No, we just agreed to meet up here," Reno replied.  
   
I looked around Reno's group and noticed that his brother was missing. "Where's Axel?"  
     
Reno shrugged. "Don't know. We went our own way awhile back. Where is shorty and your's brother?"    

"Like you, Roxas and I went our own ways a few weeks back," Ven informed.  

"Yup. And Terra is over there with Aqua getting us a room for the night while Ven and I get a table." Suddenly remembering Ven and I’s sworn mission my eyes widen. "Uh, we've got to go. C'ya." I headed off in search for a table. 

"Later Reno," I heard Ven say as I continued my search which wasn’t a very long. The place wasn’t all that packed so when I found one big enough for all four of us, I sat down along with Ven waiting for Aqua and Terra. Ven must have spotted them cause he started waving them over. They sat down: Aqua next to Terra, Terra next to Ven, and Ven next to me. Terra pulled out a key. "Ven, here is your room key.” 

“Hey, where’s mine?” I asked.

“You and I will be sharing one.” He held up the key labeled '202' then put it in the inventory. Not that long after an NPC came to take our orders. We all ordered our meal and thankfully shortly after, it was brought to us and we started to dig in until we were finished eating. We payed for the meal then went to our own rooms for the night.

~The next morning. Ventus's P.O.V.~ 

l laid in bed, sleeping blissfully until I felt someone trying to wake me up. I turned over to my side hoping that whoever it was would stop and let me sleep. It looked like they did and with that, a smile made its way onto my face but only for it to be wiped off when I felt the covers were yanked off of me. My eyes popped open when a chilly feeling starting to work its way on me and I started to shiver. I turned back around to see that it was Aqua that pulled the covers off of me.

"Aquuuua. Five more minutes," I whined while trying to give my best puppy dog eyes even though I knew that wasn’t going to work. It was confirmed when she shook her head. "Sorry, but we're getting ready for a quest soon so get dressed and meet us by the front desk. Got it?" Nodding my head, she laid the folded covers she yanked off of me on a nearby table then opened the door. But as soon as she walked out the door I heard her bump into someone and apologizing before going on her way.     

I sighed as I got up from the bed and got ready. Once I was dressed, I walked out and headed to the front desk. Zack was the first to spot me while he was doing squats.

“Morning there, sleepy head.” Man even now he is still buzzing with energy. Aqua and Terra turned around. “Let’s store up on potions and other equipment before setting off." Before we left Zack spoke up.  

“Oh hey wait I see Reno. I’m going to go say bye to him first.” Zack jogged on over to Reno. Once Zack was finished saying bye to Reno we left the inn getting the stuff we needed then moved on to our quest.    

~The Swamp (Still Ventus P.O.V )~        
             
We walked around the swamp trying to find the swamp goblins and their hideout while taking out a few other creatures that attacked us. And through it all, Zack looked like he was having a blast slashing at them with his huge sword. After awhile we heard other players. Terra gave us the sign to stop. We all tried to listen to their conversation.  
      
There was a distinct slap noise followed by some voices. "This is getting annoying and I don't mean the monsters. No I mean these dang mosquitoes. They keep biting me and draining my HP every time they do!” One of them complained. “Well, we told you to buy bug repellent, Sokka,” the female one said to him.

“But I didn’t have enough gil for it.” 

“But didn’t you buy all that meat?” Another spoke up.

“See? Thank you, Aang.”

“Hey! Who's side are you on?" He shouted to the other male compain the one we’re assuming to be Aang. 

“No one’s. All I did was ask a quescion!" He defended. 

 So all in all, it sounded like there was three of them and one of the male members forgot to buy bug repellent.

“Ow! It bit me again! Are you guys sure you don’t have any more bug repellent?" He begged.

“We’re sure Sokka.” 

“Oh why didn’t I remember to buy it?” Once we had enough of listening in and seeing that they posed no threat and weren't coming our way, we continued on. 

Finally, after searching long enough, we found the swamp goblin's hideout and it only had a few guards at the entrance of the giant tree. They didn’t look like anything that we couldn’t handle. We summoned our weapons and took out the guards. When they all vanished into blue pixels. we walked through the tree’s entrance and took out a few more goblins until we finally made it to the Swamp King’s door. We all turned to look at each other.

“Ready?” Terra asked us. We nodded our heads, “Ready!” We opened the door and saw The Swamp goblin king standing there. 

Cut Scene Actived words appeared above and a sequence music started playing as the Swamp King started talking.

“Who dares to bother the Swamp Goblin King?”

“We dare” Zack jammed his thumb to his chest and tried posing all heroically.

“Fools! you will die!” Was the last thing he said before the cut scene text left and it said battle begin.

We all got in our stances as the swamp king started throwing this weird swamp-ish mud stuff. We all tried to dodge it but I ended up getting hit with it. “Ugh...”  
   
“Ven! Are you alright?” Aqua shouted over to me as she was blocking off one of its attacks. “Yeah! I’m fine.” I replied back as Zack helped me up before going off to back up Terra. I gripped my keyblade a little harder then ran off to slash at him from the right side. We kept switching attacks like Aqua, Terra, and I. Then back to Zack, Aqua, Terra, and I and so on until we lowered his hp enough. Terra jumped back from one of the swamp kings stench bombs.

"Ven, cast Aero. Aqua, charge up an ice spell. I'll use a quake and when I do, it should leave him open for an attack. Once that happens Zack I want you to go for it. Got it?" Terra ordered.

"Right!" We said in unison as we got into position. I cast Aero on them, myself included. Aqua shot abunch of ice blasts at him while Terra did quake and Zack went for his opening. It seemed like we won when the swamp king turned to swamp mush and blue pixel lights started pouring out into the air. Zack high-fived Aqua while Terra walked over to give me a good-job pat like he does on every mission. His face contorted into pain as got stabbed out of no where by some tree roots. I stood there with wide eyes as I saw the shocked look on his face. Aqua and Zack shouted out his name. 

Aqua rushed over and opened her inventory looking for health potions. Zack slid his sword on the ground while shouting. And all I could do was stand there doing nothing at all. Luckily, that charge up did the trick once the swamp king vanished into blue pixels and our reward item appeared.  

Finally, over the initial shock, I followed Zack over to Terra. "Is he okay? Is he going to make it? Tell me?!" Zack shot question after question to Aqua who didn't say anything in return as she still kept trying to heal him. Apparently, there was a piece of the root still in him so even though she kept giving him hp potions the root still did more damage than she could restore causing his health to keep draining.

Aqua turned her head to Zack. "Zack, I am out of health potions. I need you to use yours while I try to fish the root out."  Zack nodded his head. 

"Got it."  He did as told and kept handing Terra hp after hp while I sat on the edge of my seat waiting for Aqua to get the damn root out of Terra.

After god knows how long she was finally able to get it out and we all checked his hp bar it was wavering a bit til finally it stayed steady letting us know that he was going to be Ok. With a sigh of relief we all let our tears continue to fall freely. It wasn't long before Terra opened his eyes and started lifting himself up a bit and we all hugged him. "Opf!" Terra tried tapping our backs. "You guys are hugging a little too hard...!"  We loosened our grip til eventually we all gave him his space and wiped away our tears "We might want to go before it respwans back," Terra said as he looked at the respwan timer. We all got off of our knees and followed Terra out of the swamp kings hideout. 

Once out we walked around looking for a safe place to rest and all the while none of us spoke a word. Not even Zack which I guess just goes to show just how close we were to losing Terra and it scared us. He turned to us. "This looks safe enough for us to rest at."  He swiped his hand opening a tap to check a few things. "Mmm. It doesn't look like we'll make it to the city in time and we don't want to go roaming around at night. That's when the stronger NPC's come out and we are not in the right state to take them on. So, we should probably camp out here." Terra threw out four blue cubes that popped out tents. "The tents are set now. All we need is some wood to start a fire. Zack and I will go get some. You and Aqua stay here and watch the camp." Zack got up and went with Terra.

After awhile of silence, Aqua turned and spoke to me. "It wasn't your fault." I turned to look at her. "And just how was it not my fault, huh?" Before she could reply, I spoke up again but this time lowered my head. "And even if it wasn't I still didn't do anything to help when he got hit. All I did was stand there while you went to heal him and Zack took down the Swamp king all by himself. I was useless," I said as I thought back.

"That's not true. It was your Aero that kept the attack from being a critical hit so if it wasn't for you I wouldn't even have made it in time to heal him," she tried to assure me that I wasn't totally useless but it didn't help. There was still more I could have done like help Zack take down the boss or help Aqua with keeping Terra alive or just literally anything instead of standing there like a total noob.

Terra and Zack arrived with some wood for a fire some time later. Aqua went over to help get some wood and get the fire ready. I got up to help with something so I wouldn't be totally useless. Once everything was all set up and we had our meal we went off to our own tents and hit the hay.   

~With Zack and Terra as they gatherd fire wood Zack’s P.O.V~

Terra and I gathered the fire wood. None of us spoke a word which was kind of unusual for me but seeing your brother get stabbed and almost die kinda leaves you in a not very talkative mood and I guess it must have gotten to Terra cause he turned around to talk to me. "Zack I don't want you to feel like this was your fault," Terra gave off this stern look. "In a way I know but it still doesn't help the fact that you almost died. If it wasn't for Aqua's quick thinking you would have."

"Then that's more of a reason to be grateful rather than be down in the dumps." Terra pat me on the shoulder than went back to picking up more wood. After we got enough we went back to camp. Aqua got up to help us prepare the fire for the meal. Ven also got up to see what he could help with but the whole time he had this blank look on his face. I'm gonna have to change that. It's not going to be good if he stays in that state.      

~Thoughts ~

Terra's thoughts: I can't believe that I almost died. I should have saw it coming and not let my guard down. The others are definitely blaming this on themselves and I don't know how to fix it. 

Aqua's thoughts: I'm so glad that we were able to save Terra in time but Ven looks like he's really beating himself up over it. I just hope that our talk helped in some way.

Ventus's thoughts: Next time I will definitely be more useful and no one is going to die or almost die again. 

Zack's thoughts:  I almost lost my brother. It was so frightening how fast things can happen and Ven was looking so broken up. I need to have a talk with him soon.    
  

__________   
 I really hope that this didn't suck and that you guys enjoyed this alat

(also did it feel rushed? Sorry if it did )

 I also hope that no one was awfully OOC. (Terra, Aqua, and Ven probably are.) If so, sorry about that. I have yet to get around to KH: BBS so I'm writing them based off of what I read about their personality from Wiki

Also just so you know I might throw in a final thoughts sometimes. It might not be a lot though  


	5. Floor 1: Fire Goblins, and Team Ups

(Sorry if this one was not as good as the others, I had much more harder time writing this compared to the others, so I feel that it's lacking) 

Hiya guys! Sorry for the long ass wait. I’ve just been so stamped with how I wanted this chapter to go. So sorry if its not as good as the other chapters.

The B.O.C. is now closed so to those of you that didn’t get the chance to vote, I'm sorry. But don’t deel down. The G.O.C. is still open, and will be until about three more chapters. So go to the chapter titled "The Love Interest B.O.C. And G.O.C." and leave a comment. 

Unless this is DA then just leave the comment on this chapter.

Does anyone want Vanille as a love interest?   
Also do you want Kagura as one? I know that she is already on the G.O.C. love interest list, but I'm not sure if you guys want her or not.  
For some reason, this story doesn't show up on my profile anymore. Weird.  
_____________________________________________  
        After the little disturbance earlier, and you finished eating, you walked over to the front desk to request a room for the night. The NPC looked up at you. “Hello traveler! Is there anything I can do for you?” He said as he smiled brightly at you.

        “Yeah, can I get one room for the night?” He typed away before grabbing a room key for you. “Here you go. Enjoy your stay!” You walked away from the desk, mumbling a low "Yeah, sure." under your breathe.

        Before leaving the area, you checked the room number '201', then went on your way down the halls until you arrived at your room door. You unlocked the door using your key. It was pretty decent looking. You turned and closed the door, making sure it was locked, and went straight for the bed. You laid down, and stared at the ceiling in deep thought.

        'It's been a month, and still no one has found the boss room. At this rate, it's gonna take God's know how long. I'll be stuck in here.' You felt yourself getting pissed off at the thought of being stuck in the game any longer. ‘Why? Just why didn’t I wait for my brothers?! If I had, I wouldn’t even be in here in the first place!’  You thought angrily at yourself, getting more and more ticked off by the second. You thought it’d be best to try and calm down. Checking the time, you sighed. 'I guess I should probably get some sleep.'  You turned onto your side, and closed your eyes, letting yourself drift off to dreamland.

        Once morning came(well, virtual morning anyway), the alarm you set went off, letting you know that you needed to get up. Rising up from your sleep, you turned the alarm off, hopped out of the bed, and went on doing your morning business. Once finished, you left the room, and went to go return the room key to the NPC. On the way, you accidentally bumped into a girl, thankfully it was a small bump, so no one got knocked off to their butts. She turned to apologized to you, which you replied with it being okay, then you both went on your way... Which was the same way you were heading, but she went a little further. When she passed the desk, and went to her group, one of them seemed to be doing push ups, while the other one had his back to you, so you didn’t really know if he was doing anything besides just waiting for her. Not really wanting to stare at them any longer, you walked towards the NPC at the desk, and returned the room key. The NPC returned with a bright cheery smile. "Thank you for your stay! We hope that you enjoyed your time here. Please come again soon." Again, the NPC said with an all too happy-go-lucky tone. Walking away, you stopped for a moment before looking at the dining area. You thought about having breakfast, but decided not too. You'll just buy an apple or something later. You walked outside, and stretched a bit, and thought about the next quest you should go on. ‘Guess I better check and see what they have.’  You opened up the quest log, looking for a mission or perhaps an errand that will catch your eye. Soon enough, you found a quest that seemed interesting. You read the quest info:

'To anyone who reads this,

        There have been a rampage of Fire Goblins as of late, and it had been a great danger to the people. The Fire Goblins have been attacking a few of the villages, and the damage, though small now, will grow bigger if the problem isn't solved. I request to anyone who is willing, to slay the dangerous Fire Goblins. I request that you locate the base of where all these monsters spawn, and destroy it, along with their King. I plead that once you accept this quest, you will finish it in haste. I count on you adventurer, to complete this task, and once you have, our gratitude for you will be great.'  

        You nodded as you accepted the quest. It didn't sound too hard, and it wasn't far from here. It would take around an hour to get there, less if you rented yourself a chocobo, but they were some expensive mofos, so you'll just have to go on foot. As you were about to head off, you remembered that the last quest used up pretty much all of the supplies you had on you. Opening up the inventory, you checked what items you needed more of. 'Hmm... I am also going to need some fire resistent items since I am going to take on fire goblins.’  You made a mental list of everything you needed, and went off to go buy the stuff. Going from store to store, you bought all the items you needed. "And that should be it." You closed the inventory panel, and you went to the exit gate, setting out on your quest through the dark forest.

♣♠♥♦

        Arriving at the village, you see stuff a bunch of villager NPCs running from the burning village, while others were crawling and slowly dying. Even though this is a game, the sight of the NPCs burning, and the children crying for their parents was heartbreaking, especially since it was all too realistic. After a few seconds of taking the sight in, you pushed the feelings aside, and kept on walking so you could find the person that you were supposed to talk to.

        You passed by a female player who looked to be comforting a crying little boy, who as well, was another player, while the blonde male with her killed off any fire goblins that tried attacking them. It was no surprise seeing a child player since they too were unfortunate enough to be stuck in this death game, but usually they stayed in safe zones. 'So who was the dumbass that brought him along'?  The thought crossed your mind when you saw the boy, before deciding it was none of your business, and went back to looking for the NPC.

        You finally spotted him when you saw the little icon above the guard's head, and when you walked over to him, his attention turned towards you, and the interaction mode switched on.  

        “Hey you, Traveler, I need your help. Do you see those goblins over there?” He pointed to a group of goblins. The goblins had baskets on their backs, filled with various different colored potions which they would fling at houses. “Those things needs to be stopped before the whole village is burned down, can you please help us?” The options popped up, and you chose, "Accept."

        He nodded as he said to you. “Thank you kind traveler.” He had a grateful look on his face, before turning his attention elsewhere.  You went off, killing off as many of those goblins that were in your sight. You spotted another one about to hit you with one of it's fire potions, and just as it was about to hit you, an arrow knocked it away and another one flew by, killing the goblin that threw the potion. You turned around to see a guy with a straw hat with 5 other players near him, killing off goblins. Once you got them all, you walked over to the guard again. The NPC turned toward you, as you went near him, “Great! You got them all. Thank you, but there is one more thing I must ask of you traveler. You see, though you may have killed all of the goblins here, there are still more that will come and take their place, so I need you to go and take them out from their hideout, but make sure to kill their King, otherwise it would have been pointless,” He paused before continuing, “I know that I am asking a lot from you, but it is the only thing I can do to keep the village safe. I would do it myself but I- ” He stopped again, but this time he looked down to his hand as a look of frustration and anger came to his face, tears welling up in his eyes as he expressed his sorrow, “I’m not strong enough to do it.” He looked back at up, staring at you in the eyes. “So please do this one last thing. For me, and for the village.” He pleaded.

        "I accept this quest.” The NPC dropped his weapon, and hugged you. “Thank you travler! Thank you...” When he let go, he gave you a map. “This is where they should be located,” he pointed at the red spot on the map. “I wish you the best of luck, traveler.”  He said as you walked off in the direction the map said you should go.        

~Time skip to somewhere really f’ing hot ~

        Walking around the fiery place, you slashed at a few fire hounds, and tried to avoid stepping on spots that randomly gushed hot steam, and fire pit traps that were pretty well hidden, so you had to pay extra close attention to where you stepped, but at times it was hard especially when those lava rock monsters would stand up from their position, the monsters looked like any other rock and they were all over the place! And the lava hounds would pop up from a hidden spots, and would either start spitting fire, or try to bite you, and you would try your best not to get hit, but you would every once and awhile. Eventually, you would have to take a break to rest, and drink an HP potion, which was what you were doing right at the moment. Sitting on a rock, you made it damn sure it was an an actual rock, and not another lava rock monster. You were panting a bit as you spoke to yourself.  “I might have underestimated this quest.” You wiped away the sweat, and drank a bottle of water, after awhile of resting, you felt that it was time to get a move on, so you got up from your spot and continued on.

        "There it is." You said in delight as you stared at the cave entrance, you hidden behind a large rock in case of nearby foes. The cave itself was glowing red hot from the heat, near it were a few puddles of bubbling red hot lava. A group of fire goblins were scattered around the area near the cave, patrolling about for any intruders. You sat there thinking up a plan on taking them down. 'Perhaps if I eliminate the--'  "Need some help?” You started at the sudden voice, turning around and unsheathing your sword as you lifted it in a ready stance, your poise paranoid as you looked at the person who spoke.

        The one that spoke was a guy that looked to be your age with brown hair and a wheat grass hanging from his mouth, alongside him were other players. You sighed as you looked at them, loosening your grip on your sword. They were the group of players back at the village, and the one that saved you back then was with the group. You sheathe your sword as you shook your head, declining.  
        “No, I’ve got this.”  
        “You sure? We are doing this quest as well, so wouldn’t it benefit the both of us?" You pursed your lips as you thought it over. After a moment, you decided to go along with it.  
        “Okay, send me an invite.” He opened up his panel, and typed in your username, and right after he did, the invite box popped up. {《Jetblaze300》 invited you to his party} {Accept} {Decline} You chose accept. On the side, you can see the usernames of the other party members.  
《Smallerbee32》  
《Longshot119》  
《Pipsqueak22》  
《The Duke74》  
《Sneers18》

        You nodded as you looked towards the cave. "Alright. Let’s get started.” You guys went out of your hiding spot, and took out the goblins, making your way to the Fire Goblin King. Entering the room, you saw a red giant goblin that was pretty much on fire, but it didn't look at all affected by it.

Cut Scene activated.

        "Ah, at last. A feast!” The King laughed sinisterly, the creature's eyes glowing a bright red as the room's temperature increased. "Yeah bring it on, flame freak!” Jet sneered, readying his weapon. The Goblin King laughed again, fire alighting in his hand as he stared at Jet with amusement. "With pleasure.”

The cut scene ended.

        "Let’s go!” Jet gave his team various signals, his team understanding immediately, and did what's asked without question. You found yourself amazed at how good their teamwork was, and motivated by their display of loyalty, you did your best to hold up on your end of the fight too. The Goblin King would throw fire ball after fire ball, but when those didn’t work, he would summon his minions, which you all would take down, then return your attention in killing the King. The lower it’s HP got, the more dangerous his attacks got. He now started unleashing a blaze of fire; you all tried your best to dodge it, but Pipsqueak got hit shielding Duke. Luckily the spell didn’t kill him, but it did wound his avatar enough to where he needed to get somewhere safe to heal. 

        Jet gave another signal, and they broke off into a different formation, with Smallerbee throwing a sapphire gem into the air, and Longshot shooting it with an arrow. Once the arrow hit the gem, the gem shattered, and there, a water tornado emerged. Whilst the tornado distracted the Fire Goblin King, Jet nodded at you. Somehow guessing what he wanted you to do, you both ran at the Goblin King, and slashed at him from behind. The Fire Goblin King roared as it's his HP hit zero, but it didn’t end there, he then started glowing red as a timer appeared.

        “That can’t be good.” One of the others spoke.

        "RUN!” Jet shouted as he grabbed your hand, pulling you towards the exit. You guys ran as fast as you could, with Pipsqueak carrying Duke on his back. You heard a boom resound behind you as you saw the exit up ahead. You felt your surroundings getting hotter as you ran, your heartbeat quickening as you saw the fire approaching from your peripheral vision. “I’m not going to die here." As you said this, you heard someone shout, "Don’t look back!" The words only motivated everyone into running faster until finally, you all made it out the exit, and got a safe distance away as the fire leaked out.

        You turned around to see if they all made it out safely, thankfully they did. You released a sigh of relief. You noticed Longshot staring down at your hand, wondering why, you followed his gaze and saw that Jet was still holding your hand. Jet was talking to Smallerbee, but stopped when he felt you yank your hand out from his grip. You awkwardly coughed into your hand as you looked to the side. "Okay that was a quest well done, now let’s go turn it in." You and the others then went back to turn in the quest.

~Time skip back to The village ~   

        When you guys made it back, the village was no longer on fire, and the NPC guard was standing at the front of the gates. His eyes lit up with joy when he you. "You're back!” He rushed over, and hugged you. “I am so glad that you have returned unharmed. Were you able to defeat the Fire Goblin King?” He asked. "Yeah." You don’t know why, but you felt kind of awkward talking to this NPC. "Good. I have you and your friends' rewards. I don’t know how I’ll ever be able to repay such kindness, I mean gold couldn't possibly be enough after all the things that you did... Ah! I know, here have this." He handed you and the others their rewards, along with a mysterious looking orb. “I found it on one of the fire goblins. I’m not sure what it is, but I hope that it will prove to be useful on your journey.” You examined the orb. “Um... Thanks." He smiled again. "I hope that we meet again soon traveler ” He looked at you hopefully. "Maybe, dude." You said as you turned around. “Guy” the NPC spoke. “My name is Guy, and I’ll pray to the gods that we do meet again soon.”

        You smiled as you nodded, then walked away with Jet and the others. After you all were out of earshot, Jet turned to you. “Username》I would like for you to join my guild as an official member. What do you say?” He asked.iiio   

___________________________________________________  
Cliffhanger   
So what do you guys think? Do you want to join, or turn him down? Let me know before chapter 5 (or is it a little bit too soon to be joining them?)  
I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter, and that no one was OOC, and if they were, hopefully it was not so OOC (Jet, and his gang especially). I know I said this already, but God, this one was really hard to write. I mean I had to rewrite this chapter so many freaking times that I almost gave up because of how much trouble I was having in coming up with the plot.


	6. Floor 1: Guildmates

 Two chapters left til the G.O.C list is closed, so go on the The Love interest B.O .C and G.O.C list, and comment the G.O.C you want  before its closed.   
Unless this is DA, then just leave the comment on this chapter.   
_____________________________________________  
        Jet turned to you. “《Username》 I would like for you to join my guild as an official member. What do you say?" He asked as he stuck out his hand.  

        You stared at it, thinking over the pros and cons of joining their guild. ‘If I join, I’d have to worry about having their backs, and vice versa, possibly slowing down my already slow progress, however, having a good working team would make missions a lot easier and faster than it just being me, and they did show that they are exactly like that, hmm...' After putting some more thought into it, you lifted your head up to meet his eyes, grabbing his hand. "Sure." A smirk came to his face when those words left your lips.

        “Great." He opened up his panel, scrolling through a few things before typing something in, a request popping up in front of you.

        《Jetblaze300》sent you a invite to join the Freedom Fighters.  
        Accept | Decline  
   
        You selected accept, a screen popping up saying, "Welcome to the Freedom Fighters!", along with a notification telling you that the guild's symbol was in your inventory, and a green house icon appearing on your map. "Put it on somewhere." You placed the guild’s symbol (wherever you want it). Once you had it on you, Jet smiled. “Looks good on you." He gave a little wink before telling everyone that it was time to head back to base, and since you were now a part of their guild, you followed along.

        After awhile of walking, you arrived at the destination, quickly taking notice of the homely-designed tree house that was your base. The tree house itself seemed decent, capable enough to hold a good amount of people; the outlook, however, was quite the sight to see. The structure looked uniquely beautiful, exuding a humble charm despite its simple design. In short, it was a really good-looking treehouse. A wooden elevator acted as the base's entrance, Jet explaining to me that a spell was enchanted into its mechanism to only work if a guild member was using it.

        “It was the best we could do for a base then, but we plan to get a much better one for when we get more guild members.” Jet said as he looked at the tree house, turning to look at you after. “And then once we’re big enough, we’ll take on the Creator, and fight back for our's, and everyone else's freedom. He won’t get away with any of this." A strong look of determination came to his face then, his words feeling so heartfelt, you felt your heart skip a beat at his proclamation. You blushed faintly as a strange thought came to mind, thinking that maybe, just maybe, you would believe anything he said if he said it like that. You wouldn't be surprised if he could make anyone believe him. You haven't quite met anyone as determined and passionate as him, and for that, your respect and admiration for the man grew. You smiled, the guy certainly had his way with words. 

        “Come, let me show you around.” He motioned as he grabbed your hand again. Just what is it with this guy, and grabbing your hand? The thought of pulling your hand from his crossed your mind, but you really didn’t want to seem rude. Besides, it wasn’t like holding his hand was that bad or anything, it actually felt nice. Like you were really holding someone's hand in the real world... You shook your head at the thought, ignoring the fluttery feeling in your stomach.

        He took you to a spot that looked over most of the base. “This is where we keep a lookout for anything dangerous like rogue players, or non-friendly NPCs.” Looking over it, so far there was just a wild boar walking around. Nothing really of danger, and there were a few archers there, and also longshot checking up on things. You could tell that they didn’t really have many members at the moment. 

        “Over there is where we discuss and plan what type of quests, and raid parties to go on next, but we are kind of low on members, so we try not to take any that is too dangerous or requires a lot of players since some have to stay here and protect the base.” He pointed to a tower on a different side of the tree house.

        “That’s where we cook, and store food. And right over there is where we eat it which is usually around 7 to 4.” He pointed down to where it was. It didn’t really look like much, just a fridge, an oven and a few counters, and of course, the area where the tables and chairs were.

        He tugged you along with him over to the elevator, going down to a different level. “That’s where we keep other supplies that could help the guild if it were under an attack from any of the rival guilds.” It looked pretty well locked up, but a skilled enough Ninja or a Thief class could pick it open if they wanted to.

        “And here is the sleeping quarters.” He brought you over to the side filled with rooms. “This one is yours--well as soon as you claim it, that is.” You looked over at all the other rooms that were claimed and unclaimed as he opened the door to a decent sized room . Walking in, you saw that pretty much almost everything inside the room was wooden wooden. The walls, floor, ceiling, bed,and dresser. Thankfully, the room had a full functioning light, and was well ventilated.

        Jet snapped his fingers. “Oh, there is also a bathing area down the hall, but there is only one, so girls and guys bathe at different times, which the time plate by it will explain, and the comfort room is the door next to it. That should be about it for the tour, if you need anything else I am usually in the discussion/planning room, feel free to drop by. 'Til then, see ya.” He walked away. 

        You walked over to the door, hovering your hand over it for a few seconds before a panel opened, asking if you would like to claim the room. Selecting yes, it also asked if you would be rooming with anyone. With that, you selected no, a message popping up in front of you saying that you can change it anytime in the settings.

        At the top right side of your vision, the bar meter that indicated your status blinked. You checked it, only to see that your "Cleanliness" meter was low.

    “Guess that last mission worked up a good amount of sweat.” Not wanting to walk around with a stinky Avatar, you figured it was best to see if it was girl's time to use the bath. Leaving your room, you walked down the halls until you arrived at the bathing area. Before going in, you made sure to check the time plate to see if it was the time for girl's use. Thankfully, it was, but you only had around an hour left before the boy's turn. Checking to see just how low the "Cleanliness" bar, you noted that it wasn’t too low, so an hour would be more than enough time to clean yourself. Walking inside, you went over to the undressing area, undressing all your clothes and equipment, and storing it in the locker before heading over to a stool, and filing the bucket with water. As you were doing this, you heard someone else walk in. You didn’t remember spotting any other female members, so you turned around to see if it was one that you might have missed during the tour. When you did, you saw that it was Smallerbee. You started, covering yourself up.

        “Just what in the hell are you doing in here?!” Your face reddened in anger, Smallerbee heading over to the locker area. “To wash up.” Smallerbee stated dully, undressing himself, and you blushed when you saw "he" had more... feminine parts.

        “You--... you're a girl.” You felt a silly now, as well feeling a bit guilty at your own misunderstanding.

        Smallerbee looked a little annoyed by that. “Yeah, I am.”  

        You awkwardly rubbed the back of your neck. "Sorry I-- " You stopped, not really knowing what to say. 

        She walked over to another stool, and filled up a bucket with water. "It happens. It took Jet, and a few of the others a lot longer to find out at the orphanage.” She started washing off, being sure that she was cleaned up properly, before heading over to the tub area and got in, while you just got to cleaning yourself off. 

        “Orphanage?” You asked, surprised.

        “That’s where we’re from, Jet, Longshot, Sneers, Pipsqueak, Duke and I.” She lifted her head up to the ceiling. “We all come from the same orphanage.” You never would have guessed that they were from a orphanage, so learning this came as a shock to you. 

        Once you finished cleaning yourself off, you moved over to the tub as well. “How did you guys end up in here then?” 

        “There was this contest going on, testing if you could win F.K.O, and Jet thought that we should give it a shot. None of us really thought that we would actually win, so when we all did, we were surprised, and for a moment we all felt so happy... well, until this happened.” She gestured her hand to our surroundings. After that little chat, you two mostly sat there in silence. After a while, Smallerbee got up and grabbed a towel, drying herself off before putting on her clothes. You felt like staying a little longer, and think over the conversation you had with Smallerbee. You got out after a couple more minutes of soaking in, getting yourself ready before the guys came in.

        You walked around the base boredly, exploring about, not really feeling like doing anything else at the moment. During your walk, you see many of the guild's members, a few archers from before, but upon a closer look, you noticed that a small few were NPCs that you can pay to help keep your base safe. Longshot was still up there with them, as well as Duke who was helping keep watch, and Pipsqueak was carrying some really heavy-looking stuff. You didn’t see Sneers, or Smallerbee, so you were not sure as to what they are doing.

        You thought about going to Jet, and maybe talk with him to alleviate your boredom. You went to the place he said he was at, the planning room, a small feeling of excitement growing inside of you. Opening the door, you saw him immediately, him looking over something, but you weren't able to see what it was as his body was covering your view. You walked over get a closer look. It seemed to be papers of a couple of quests. He must be thinking over which one to go on. At some point he must have noticed you, him turning around to you. “I see that you decided to visit me.” He smirked.    

        You resisted the urge to roll your eyes as you looked over the quests. “Some of these I already completed.” He walked over to it. “By yourself?” You nodded.

        “I didn’t feel like teaming up with any one, but I won’t lie it probably would have been easier if I did, granted if they weren’t dumbasses, of course.” 

        “So all this time, you’ve been solo-ing it?”

        You nodded. “With the way this game was going, and how I have been hearing about more and more case of players turning against one another, I found it very hard to actually trust someone enough to even join up with them, so I felt going solo was the best route especially since I wouldn’t have to be worried about them slowing me down.”

        “You want to get out of here that badly huh, I-” You turned to face him. 

        “Of course I do. I want to get back to my family.” Somehow, you kinda felt like you shouldn't have said that part, it didn’t look like it did anything to phase him, but still just knowing that they don’t have that felt like you might have went over the line, or maybe it was in your head. Either way, you felt awkward now.

        “I understand that, that’s why we want to get everyone out of here, and not just ourselves.” Jet came a little closer to you. “So trust me when I say that I will get you, and everyone else back to their families.” And there it goes again, that feeling that makes you just want to believe in him.

        “I-uh... I will.” You didn’t know why you were struggling with your words right now, but for some reason you were. “But I’m going to make sure that you, and the others do too.” Oh god, that might have sounded corny.

        Jet smiled. “Then we’re a team on that.” He stuck out his hand, you taking his with no pause this time. “Yeah.” You wanted to stayed longer, but you felt that your avatar was getting tired, something he noticed. “You should go, and get some rest.”

        “Pfftt, was already going too. See ya.” You waved goodbye as you headed to your room. Laying down on your bed, you thought to yourself that maybe joining up with them wasn't so bad after all, you smiled as you felt sleep overtake you, a tired but content feeling stirring inside you.  
   
__________________________________________  
Again I hope that Jet and Smallerbee weren’t out of character(kinda felt like they were).  
I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter, sorry if it felt rushed.   
Please check out Random things >  Random Things . It’s where I will be answering any questions that you might have for the previous chapters, some on upcoming chapters, and others questions about my other stories. I will also be posting some creaked fan-fics, and what if’s (the what if’s will be upon requests so request on anything in my stories that you wonder what would have happened if something was done differently than what originally happens in my stories)


	7. Side Chapter: Tifa and Cloud

Cloud's P.O.V

        "Haah, arrghh!" I brought down my sword, slashing through a goblin, and blocking an attack from one of the many goblins that showed up. I quickly looked behind me to check how Tifa was holding up. She, thankfully, didn't seem like she needed any of my help. She just slammed a swamp goblin down into the ground so hard that it burst into blue pixels. Suddenly, she grabbed another one, throwing it onto the one that was coming up my side. "Whew, that was a close one." 

        "Yeah, it was." I turned around, facing my next opponent.  It was already running towards me. Jumping up, it aimed to strike. I side-stepped at the last minute, the goblin landing on the ground in a daze at its failed attempt. I raised my sword up high, then brought it down, quickly dispersing it. I then proceeded to get rid of the remaining goblins that was still alive, Tifa joining in, and in about 5-7 minutes, we got rid of all of the goblins.

        We were a bit worn out due to how many they were, so we took a short break before collecting the items they dropped. None of the items were really all that useful, so we figured that once we make it to a town, we'll sell it to a shop, and probably get a good amount of gil for it.

        "How far until the next town?" Tifa asked over from her log. I checked the map, and saw that there was a town not too far from where we were. As I was about to close it, Tifa stopped me by pointing to a blue bleeping dot. "Doesn't that mean a player needs help?"

        I scratched my head as I tried to recall if it did. "I think." 

        "Then we should go see if we can help." Tifa got up from her log.

        "It could be a trap." I brought up, not really wanting to run into a Dark Player's trap. I remember hearing about how this place was swarming with them despite the dangers inside the Dark Forest. Because of that, we had to be extra careful, the things that we do here could cost us our lives.

        "But what if it isn't? Whoever it is could really be in need of help." Knowing Tifa, she wasn't going to leave without making sure of it herself. I sighed, nodding my head, no use arguing with her anyways. We ventured out to the location of the blue dot with caution, maintaining a safe enough distance as to not make out presence known. We arrived near the location with no preamble, the problem was, when we arrived, the blue dot disappeared. "It's gone!" Tifa looked at me in alarm before checking her map.

        "Where did it go?" She refreshed it a few times before deciding that it wasn't coming back up, closing it. "That might mean that someone came by and helped them, or they were able to handle it themselves, or... they didn't make it." I listed off a few of the possibilities, the last I muttered hesitantly, the thought hitting me with a sick feeling of fear. Tifa shook her head, disbelieving.

        "Let's make sure." I nodded weakly, walking a few feet closer to the location the blue dot used to be. As we neared, we instead arrived at a small cliff. We stopped at the edge and looked down on it, noting that if either of us were to fall, the damage wouldn't be very big. The cliff wasn't that high from the ground, and anyone falling from here would fortunately only end up getting a few scrapes. Scanning the area under the cliff, we saw five players and a friendly-NPC. The group of players were talking to another player, who in which, was currently sitting on a log and wiping off sweat she had on her forehead. They didn't talk for long due to the girl running off into the darker looking area of the forest. The other players, not wanting to go after her, simply let her be.

        It didn't look like they needed our help, so I tapped Tifa on the shoulder and gestured behind me. "Let's go." She nodded silently, the look of relief evident on her face at the party's alive state. We turned around and went back to heading to the nearest town. We opened our maps and followed the direction leading to the nearest town, in no time, we arrived at the town with few to no distractions. We explored the town in search for an inn, taking note of any important places that may become useful later. After a few minutes of wandering around the town, we were able to find an inn. Entering, we went over to the front desk, getting in line behind a small group of players. Behind them, we heard the NPC at the front desk tell the group of players that they were out of rooms.

        "Damn it, Zack's brother and his friends must have taken the last rooms." The redhead beside the bald guy complained. Hearing that there were no more rooms, Tifa and I went to go look for another place to stay at. Thankfully, we found one after a few more minutes of walking. Happy, we spent the night here resting up, and once morning came, we went to one of the many local shops the town had and sold the items we didn't need, and then restocked on our supplies in preparation for our next quest. Exiting the shop, we searched for our next mission.

        "How about this one?" I pointed to a quest that needed help with Fire Goblins. Tifa looked over and read the info. "Sure." Heading towards the gates, I was felt excited at the thought in going on another quest. I was suddenly by Tifa who grabbed my shoulder and pointed to a chocobo stable near the gates. "Wanna rent one for the quest?" I thought about how it would help us get to our quest faster. "Okay" we headed over to the NPC renting them.

        "Hello travelers what kind I do for you?" the NPC perk up from their seat.

        "We would like to rent a Chocobo" The NPC smiled at me. "Sure that will be 5,000 gil each " that was a lot to pay for a chocobo to use to get to a quest that was only an hour walk away less if we don't run into any interference. 

        "We could just share one instead of both of us renting one" Tifa suggested.

        "Sounds good we'll take it" I putted the gil as we walked over to pick one out. "How about this one?" Tifa pointed to a Chocobo that's Feathers on the top of it's head stuck out in a weird way so I wonder why that one out of all the others. 

        "Any particular reason?" I questioned.

        "It's feathers reminded me of you so I figured that he was perfect" I eyed it wondering how did it remind her of me in anyway.

        "Oh come on Cloud please?" I sighed as she did a pout. "Fine" we took it out from it's stall than hopped on it and as we were about to ride off a girl wearing a pink frilly dress dragging a boy rushed over to the other Chocobos and shouting to the boy about how cute they all were, Tifa giggled a little at the scene while I just shook my head at the poor boy before saying that we should get going which Tifa nodded her head to.

        Renting the Chocobo really saved us a lot of time we arrived at the quest in no time but the sight we saw before us was very unwelcoming the village was burning and a burning NPC was crawling toward us begging for help right before bursting into blue pixels. Tifa let out a gasp at the horrible sight before us. "This is just so horrible" Tifa said as she covered her mouth. 

        "We have to find the NPC to start the quest if we want to stop this" I told her.

        "Right let's go look for the NPC as fast as we can" Tifa and I walked into the burning village taking down any fire goblin's that tried attacking us til Tifa heard a crying sound so she turned her head looking for the source of where it was coming from. 

        "There" she rushed off as I shouted for her to wait while running after her I saw her comforting a little boy with brown hair letting him cling on to her as the tears still ran down his face.

        I noticed one of those fire potions that the goblins were throwing around heading right towards them so I tried using my sword to block it which worked but that didn't stop more from trying to attack us so I tried to fend off as many as I could and from the corner of my eye I saw a player looking over here at us for a bit before continuing on their way. 

        "What's your name" Tifa asked the crying little boy he shuffled and hiccup a few times before answering. "My name is Luka" 

        "Where are your parents Luka?" 

        "I don't know I got separated from my brother but I am sure he'll be at our meet up point" he stopped for a bit before starting again. "But I'm too scared to go alone with all of these scary goblins around" he started tearing up a bit more.

        "Then Cloud and I will take you to him" Tifa offered him a smile hoping to cheer the crying boy up which worked for he stopped crying and rubbed his eyes as a bright smile came to his face. 

        "Really?" He asked hopefully as Tifa nodded.

        "Yup we'll help you find him" she stands and offers the boy her hand to help him up to which he happily took. "Thank you ma'am" He hugged her while she petted his back. "No problem Luka, now where are you guys suppose to meet up at?"

        "I'll show you follow me" Luka took hold of Tifa's hand and lead her and I to where the meet up point is supposed to be. 

        I didn't really feel like this was a good idea not that I didn't want to help the little boy but something just felt off and the boy's story didn't feel right either wasn't he in his brother's party? If so they should be able to locate one another that way and if he isn't why not just message his brother now and have him add him? There was just so many ways around this but maybe they just weren't very good at the game like me the only way I know all of this stuff is because Tifa got me into it so maybe the same thing here but either way I'm keeping my guard up. 

        The boy finally stopped walking and started looking around. "He should be somewhere around here" after he said that we heard a voice shout his name. "Luka" he turned and ran to it while shouting what we assume to be his brother. "Jim" they embraced one another before the blonde turned to us. "Thank you for finding my brother I was so worried about him, thanks again " 

        "No problem but how did you get separated in the first place?" Tifa asked.

        "We were attack by a few dark players and had to separate in order to get away from them " Jim explained.

        "Why meet up here? You could have just followed his marker if he is still in your party" I asked wanting to hear the reason which Tifa also seemed interested in hearing.

        "That's just the thing Luka's doesn't show up, see" he pulled up his map we looked it over but didn't see Luka's marker.

        "That's odd" Tifa said.

        "We think that it might be a bug or something" Jim said.

        "Maybe you should go to a help center an NPC might be able to help with the problem" Tifa offered them the advice.

        "We didn't know there was one, we'll be sure to do just that thanks you two " They walked off, Luka waved goodbye to us.

        "Well let's continue on with our quest" Tifa and I walked back to the village but I still couldn't shake off this feeling.

~With the two other players Jim and Luka~

Jim's P.O.V

        Once Luka and I were far enough away. "Okay this should be far enough, what were you able to get off of them?" I asked as I unblocked Luka's marker from my map.

        "I was able to get a few gil and this orb off of the lady" He opened up his Inventory to show me.

        "Good work, Luka." I petted his head. 

        "I think we did enough for the day, whaddya say to something good to eat?"

        "Yay!" Luka jumped up with Joy while I smiled.

        "Then let's go to the nearest town." Luka and I walked off to a nearby town to spend some of the gil we got for the day all the while I looked at the orb we got.  
__________

Same as usual, I hope you guys enjoyed this side chapter, and sorry if they were OOC.  
Please check out Random things hints, it's where I will be answering any questions you have for previous, and upcoming chapters, and other questions about my other stories. I will also be posting some creaked fan-fics, and what if's (the what if's will be upon requests, so request on anything in my stories that you wonder what would have happened if something was done differently than what originally happens in my stories).


	8. Floor 1: Goblin King Of Magic

 One chapter left till the G.O.C list is closed, so go on the The Love interest B.O.C and G.O.C list, and comment the G.O.C you want  before its closed.   
Unless this is DA, then just leave the comment on this chapter.   
_____________________________________________   
        You have been a part of the Freedom Fighters for a week, and are now currently on a quest waiting for Sneers to finish his scouting on the Goblin King's base of Magic. The quest was supposedly the hardest on Floor 1 due to it needing to collect a bunch of complicated things before you could take down the Goblin King of Magic, and stop his evil doings. That was what the Quest Info had said, but frankly enough, everyone knows that the Goblin King will respawn right after completing the quest, so you weren't exactly ridding the world of the Goblin King and his evil ways now were you? More like just putting it on hold, if anything. But a quest is a quest, and until you get out of this shithole, you and every other player that hasn’t given up yet is going to do them.

        “Any sign of Sneers?” Smallerbee asked, Longshot replying her with a head shake.

        “He will be back soon once he’s scouted out the entrance to the Goblin King's Lair." Jet answered, checking his hook swords for any damage.

        “How big do you think the Goblin King will be?” Duke asked.(E/N: I know what you perverts are thinking...)

        “Well the other Goblin Kings were pretty big. He might be just as big, or even bigger.” Came a quirt reply.(E/N: I'm not even sure if Author noticed this...)

        “Or he might just be a small little thing.” You added.(E/N: She quite literally walked herself into a trap this time.)

        Longshot gave the sign, letting everyone know Sneers was back. 

        “Guess we’re about to find out, c'mon.” Jet said, everyone standing up.

        "Okay, there are around four guards, and two goblin dogs protecting the entrance. The entrance is located over to the side." Jet nodded, processing the information.

        “Shouldn’t be too hard." Jet mumbled, "Everyone knows what to do right?” Everyone nodded their heads. “Good, let’s go.”

        When you guys were close enough, Longshot fired off an arrow, killing off one of the four guards. The sudden death of their companion alerted the guards and goblin dogs, them quickly readying themselves for attack. Pipsqueak took care of the two goblin dogs,  while the rest of you went after the remaining guards, and like Jet said, the battle wasn’t too hard, your Health barely lowered at all. 

        “Now all we have to do is open the door.” You cautiously walked over to the door, and opened it. You blanched as you saw what it was. The hellish of a place that gave you more of a headache than the game did, a maze.

        “Well, this is going to suck...” You said to yourself. 

        “Yup,” Pipsqueak quipped.

        "No time to waste, let’s get going.” Jet walked inside and looked both ways, debating on which path to take before deciding right, you and the others following after.

 

~Time skip. 50 minutes later~

 

        “I don’t think this was the right way to go.” You said tiredly, agitated after walking in a straight line for who knows how long.

        “There isn’t anywhere else to go besides back.” Jet said. 

        “Now that’s not true at all.” A strange voice replied out of nowhere.

        Everyone stiffened, readying their weapons and looking around on who said it. “Who’s there?” Jet asked cautiously.

        “Put those away, there won’t be any need for them." The voice said again. 

        “And why should we believe you?” Jet questioned. 

        “Well, what could a little ol’thing like myself do to a big o’thing like youselves?” Longshot jumped, pointing at a blue fuzzy little worm-like creature with a red scarf. 

        “Okay." You said, "Who are you? Or rather, what are you?"

        “Why me? I’m a worm, would you care for some tea, dear?” 

        “No, thank you. We are on a quest right now.” Jet replied politely.

        “Suit yourself, darlings.” The worm shrugged.

        “What did you mean when you said that what Jet said wasn’t true?” You referred to earlier.

        “I meant that back the way you came isn’t the only way.” 

        “Then can you tell us of any other way out of this maze, and to where the Goblin King is?” You asked excitedly, wanting to know how to get out of the maze and finish the quest.

        “Oh sure, right over there.” You raised your eyebrow since none of you know which way it was pointing.

        “Can you be more specific?” You asked, hoping for a better answer. 

        “Behind the tall fellow.” You looked behind Pipsqueak, only to see a brick wall.

        “That’s just a brick wall.” Duke had a confused look. 

        “Why no, it’s not. Just go see for yourself, dear.” You walked over to it, your hands in front of you and continued that way till you saw that it was clear to move through.  

        "That's interesting." Jet walked over next to you. 

        “Thank you." You said to the worm before you continuing on your way, the others following. The path took you to a different part of the maze. Though it took you awhile, you and the other were able to get out of the maze after battling a few goblins here and there. The change of scenery was certainly much more welcomed than the endless hours of seeing brick walls.

        “Finally, out of that maze.” You guys stepped into the luscious green filled forest, walking into the woods. When the lot of you reached to a deeper part of the forest, you heard someone shout for help.

        “Should we go check it out?” Sneers asked.

        “Could be another player in need of help. Let’s go,” You guys then went to the location.

        When you guys arrived, you saw that it was a goblin tied up to a tree

        “Should we leave it?” Smallerbee asked Jet.

        “He could help us out,” Jet replied. “But in case he attacks, Longshot be ready.” Jet ordered, going over to the goblin, and cutting down its ropes.

        “Thank you, kind stranger, for freeing me” The goblin lowered its head to Jet.

        “Why were you tied up in the first place?” You asked, confused at its state earlier. 

        “My kin were not pleased that I was so doubtful of our King, as punishment, they had tied me to this tree, so as to reflect and repent for my words and actions.” The goblin glanced back at the tree it was once tied too. 

        “Well, you are free now.”

        “Yes, thanks to you, kind strangers.” The goblin once again bowed. “I shall repay this debt that I have one day, but until then, I bid you farewell." It nodded its head once more, ushering itself to a quick leave.

        “Wait-- damn it, we could have asked him where their King's lair was.” 

        “No point in complaining about it now, let’s keep moving.” You guys continued walking through the forest, and as you got deeper, you heard the faint sound of drums.

        “What is that sound?”  

        “It seems to be coming from over there.” Duke pointed to where the sound came from. You went over to check out what it was, and the sight that greeted was more than just a suprise. What you saw were weird fuzzy-like creatures that were holding and tossing their heads as if it was normal. But looking at their behaviour, you assumed that it was.

        “Doesn’t look like anything we should get involved with.” Jet said. 

        “Wait, look.” You pointed at a ring one of them was holding. You hadn't thought much about it when you first saw it, but now that you did, you had a feeling that the ring wasn't supposed to be in their hands. ”Seems awfully odd that they have something like that, don't you think? Besides, I have a feeling that ring might come in handy." Jet hummed in thought before straitening up, walking up next to you.

        “Then let’s go get it incase it does." You and the others, except Longshot, stepped out.

        “Hey, we’ve got guests!” One of the mysterious creatures pointed out.

        “Another one, sweet.” The one holding the ring said. 

        “We would like that ring, please." You asked politely, testing out if the method worked. They looked at the said ring before looking back at you guys.

        “If you want it, you're gonna have to catch it first.” Suddenly, they all started tossing it to each other, hopping on vines, swinging around, making it hard to catch them. Longshot started shooting at some of the vines, cutting them down so they’ll have nothing to swing on. They weren’t very happy about that, but luckily, whilst they complained about how shooting down the vines was unfair, you were able to quickly snatch the ring out of the hands of the one holding it.

        “Hey!” It shouted angrily.

        “Looks like we got it.” Jet smirked.

        “Only because you cheated!” One of them said, the rest of their group agreeing.

        “We didn’t cheat, we simply out smarted you." You slyly said at them. 

        “Well, let’s see how well you out smart us without a head." Suddenly, all of them started attacking you and the others, making you guys draw out your weapons as to defend yourselves. Longshot did his best covering you guys, so those things didn’t get anyone too badly, but it looked like no matter how many you took out, more and more showed up.

        “We’re going to have to retreat.” Jet said breathlessly, slicing through the ones coming at him.

        “Agreed, let’s go!” You signaled your hand to Longshot, wanting him to make an opening. He nodded his head, creating a path as he went through the creatures. You and the others quickly followed behind, trying to shake off the remaining creatures that were chasing you.

        “We’re not losing them." Smallerbee stated.

        “We’re just going to have to think of something to lose them then.” Just as Jet said this, a voice called out to you and the others.

        “Over here!” The goblin from earlier called. It was standing inside an open door, waving its hands for you guys to come over. Not seeing any other way out of this mess, you and the others went to the door and inside, the goblim slamming the door shut then locking it.

        “Will that keep them out?” Duke asked.

        “For now. Anyway, thanks.” Jet said to the goblin.

        “I am simply returning the favor.”

        “I appreciate it. You wouldn’t happen to know where the Goblin King’s Lair is, would you?” The goblin nodded its head to Jet’s question.

        “Yes. Just go down that way until you see a ladder, then take a left, that’s when you should see two doors. One of them leads to the King, but beware, the other lies. That is all I can say, good luck, strangers.” The goblin then disappeared through a hole. 

        “He couldn’t tell us which one?” Sneers said.

        “Games never usually do.” Jet said. “Well, let’s get going then.” You and the others walked until you arrived at the ladder. Climbing up, you followed the goblin's instructions. 

        “There’s the two doors.” You guys walked up to the doors.

        “Which one leads to the Goblin King though?”

        “That would be me.” The red door said. 

        “No, he’s lying. I lead to the King." The blue door spoke.

        Jet sighed. ”Guess we’re going to have to figure this out.” Everyone mulled over the topic, wondering which door was the right one.

        “We could just open both, and see what each one does.” Sneers suggested.

        “I’m afraid that will not work, for one of us leads to certain death.” The blue door said. 

        “That would be him.” Said the red door.

        “That is not true! He leads to certain death!” The two bickered back and forth, accusing the other was lying.

        “Enough, I know how to settle this." You said as you thought of an idea.

        “How?” The two doors asked, everyone else looking at you curiously.

        “Have you ever seen the King?” you asked.

        “How does that solve anything?” The blue door asked. 

        “Just answer the question." You said, annoyed.

        “Yes." "No." Jet, catching on, walks over to the one who said yes.

        “What does he look like?” You awaited their answer. 

        “He is a huge king with bright red eyes, and sharp teeth.” The red door answered.

        "He is lying! The king has never shown himself.” Once you heard the blue door's response, you smirked, walking over to the said door. “I believe you.” The blue door's eyes widened.

        "You do?” Both doors asked at the same time, to which you nodded your head as a reply.

        “But why?” The blue door asked.

        “Yes, why?” The red door asked haughtily, not too happy that you didn’t believe him.

        “Call it a gut feeling. Now, may we enter?”

        “If that is what you desire.” The blue door opened itself, but before you walked through, Smallerbee stopped you.

        "Are you sure that this is the right door?” You nodded.

        "I’m positive that it is.” You answered sutely, feeling no doubt in your mind that it wasn’t.

        “Then let’s go.” Jet grabbed ahold of your hand, and stepped through, the others following. Once in, the floor collapsed, causing everyone to fall down a slide type thing. You came to a stop thanks to Pipsqueak who grabbed on to the sides of it, allowing his body to block you guys from sliding down any more.

        “I thought you said that you were positive?”(I assure you, Mother, the pregnancy test was not positive. *Cough* On to the story.) Even though you couldn’t see her face, you could tell that she was glaring.

        “Are we dead?” You replied.

        "We would be, if not for Pipsqueak.” She shot back. 

        "I don’t think we would.” You made sure you were firmly holding on to the little cracks that you could slip your hands in.

        "And what makes you so sure?”

        "Ugh, something smells.” Duke sounded like he was pinching his nose.

        "Hold that thought." You carefully climbed over them, and under a little opening the Pipsqueak’s legs made as carefully as you could. 

        "I see an opening, wait while I check it out.” You said, not really wanting to take a chance of any of them slipping, and knocking you down while trying to follow you. 

        You carefully climbed down more and more until you reached the opening, and that’s when the smell that Duke was talking about really hit you.

        "Ugh, that really stinks.” You turned to who said it.

        "I said wait back there.” You glared.

        “Had to make sure that you didn't need any help.” Jet replied. 

        You sighed, and rolled your eyes. “Whatever, just call them down here.” He whistled, and they started carefully coming down as well. As they got closer, you could hear them groaning from the smell.

        "Careful not to fall into that thing.” You stepped out of the hole, careful of the smelly swamp pit. If that thing stinks like hell, then you don’t even what to think of how bad you would smell because of it. Once you guys got on the path, and away from the smelly swamp pit, you followed to where it leads till you got to a questionable looking bridge.

        “I don’t think that looks very safe.” Sneers said with a shaky voice.  

        “One person will cross at a time. I’ll go first, then the rest of you, got it?” Jet said before he started crossing the bridge. It shook with every step he took, but thankfully, it didn’t break. When he finally made it across, everyone else took their turn, then yours came. You took just as much care in your steps as Jet did, if not more, and it was looking good, until a group of goblins came out, and started hacking at the bridge from both sides. Jet and the others tried to stop the ones on their side, while Longshot tried to take out the ones on the other end, but it wasn't enough, for the bridge fell, and you along with it.

        “Son of a-” You didn’t get to finish your sentence before a giant goblin fish swallowed you whole. You thought that you heard someone scream 'no', but you weren’t too sure as everything faded to black.

............

        When you came to your senses, you had to blink a few times to clear the blurriness in your eyes. When it did, you were greeted with the sight of a handsome looking man with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing black clothing and heeled boots. 

        “Finally, you are awake.” He got up from his seat, and proceeded to move closer. You tried to move, only to see that you were tied up on a chair. 'Of course I’m tied up, why wouldn’t I be?’ 

        “So you’re the Goblin King of Magic, huh?” You said cautiously, testing out your bonds, seeing if you could get out of it.

        “Yes, I am. And you, are the annoying little pest who keeps killing off my minions. I must say, however, when those who were able to get away told me about you, I just had to see you for myself. And never did I imagine, that you would be this... Lovely, when I did." He stepped closer to you, moving a piece of your hair that was out of place. 

        “Oh, I’m sure you say that to all the girls you meet.” You said sarcastically.

        “I assure you, I don't." He stepped back, walking over to something behind you.

        “Mmm, sure. Pushing all that aside, what do you say to untying me? You know, since you're back there, and everything.” You knew that he wouldn't untie you, but it didn't hurt to try.

        He smirked. “All in due time, beloved, but for now, I have a few unwanted guests to attend to, until then,” he gently kissed a few strands of your hair. “Try not to miss me too much, little traveler.” He walked out of the door.

        “Damn it.” You cursed, struggling vainly to get out of the ropes. You noticed that they took off your armor, and put you in different clothing. Rather fancy looking clothing at that. “He better not have been the one to dress me.” You grumbled to yourself, continuing your attempt to break out. 

        ‘Ugh, feeling like a real damsel in distress right now.’  You thought to yourself, scanning the room for anything useful, until a goblin walked in with some food. You smirked.‘Let’s see if goblins really are as stupid as fairytales make them to be.' 

        “Our King wants you to eat.” It placed the plate of food on your lap.

        “Did your King also tell you to untie me, so that I may feed myself?” You raised an eyebrow in question, quietly assessing your enemy in its terms of strength and combat.

        “No, simply said to bring you food, so I bring you food.” It turned to walk away, stopping when you said something that irked it.

       “Alright, but if I starve to death, I’m sure your King will be very angry.” It growled, irritated.

        “Fine, but only so you may eat, then I tie you back up.” It stomped to you, beginning to untie the ropes the bonded you.

        “That’s all I ask for.” Once the ropes were loose, you hurried up, punching it in the face. It stumbled back, a shocked you on its face as it struggled to regain balance. You quickly went and tackled it, making sure that it was down for the count before taking its weapon.

        “Hopefully the game will allow me to use this hammer.” You made sure to keep out of sight as you walked around the palace, looking for a way out. Continuing your search, you passed by a cell. You would have gone on your way, had you not heard someone call out to you.

        Stopping in your tracks, you turned to the cell. Inside the cell was a man with a burn mark around a certain portion of his face, a bald head, save the small ponytail at the back, and from what little you could see, he was in tattered clothes. Like you, they had taken off his armor, only that they treated you significantly better than they did him.

        “Get me out of here.” He said in a low voice, cautious of any nearby goblins that may hear him.

        “And how do I know that if I do, you won’t try anything.” You questioned, not at all trusting him. As far as you knew, he could be a Dark Guild member.

        “You're just going to have to trust that I'm not.” 

        “Or leave you in the cell, and not have to worry about trusting you. You know, that sounds like a much better idea, so I think I’ll go with that.” You turned to walk away, but stopped when he called out to you again.

        “I know where they keep our armor, our weapons, everything they have taken from us.” 

        “And how would you know that?”

       “I saw. I can see where they took our belongings.” 

        You thought about the subject thoroughly. If he is telling the truth, you could reclaim your weapons and belongings, thus leading you to worry less about your chances of escape, and not use this lousy excuse of a hammer, however, if he is lying, he might lead you to more of the goblins, and bail. After a few more minutes, you decided that it was worth the risk. He was the closest thing you had right now that could increase your chances of escape, but if he wasn't telling you the truth, hopefully the shit that he leads you to will be something you'll be able to handle without dying.

        “Fine, but no funny business, got it?” You said warningly, glaring at him.

        “The thought never even crossed my mind.”

        “Sure it didn’t.” You grabbed the keys and unlocked his cell. Once he was out, you saw that his marker was completely green, meaning that he hasn't killed any players yet, but there was always a first time for everything, so you kept your guard up. 

        “It’s this way.” He walked off to the direction. You followed him, making sure to keep your distance, so that if he tries anything, you would have the advantage on taking him out. Following him, you took note of your surroundings, remembering items or paths that may become useful later. As you continued looking around, your companion came to a sudden halt.

        “What is it? Why’d you stop?” You kept your hand near your hammer, just in case this is where he tries something. 

        “There are two guards blocking the path.”  

        “Only two? I should be able to take them with this.” You gestured to the hammer you took from the goblin. “That is, if they aren’t too heavily armored.”

        “Are you a hammer wielder?” He asked.

        “No?”

        “Then the amount of damage won’t be enough to take them down, I’ll do it.”

        “With what? Your fists? 'Cause all that’s going to do is tickle them.”

        “Just watch.” He quickly jumped out before you could say anything, shooting balls of fire at them. One of them didn’t get damaged enough, so it was still able to move forward. That’s when he sweeped the goblin by its feet, knocking it down. Swiftly, he punched a fiery fist into its face, taking it out, the goblin turning into nothing but a heap of blue pixels disappearing.

        You stepped out, and walked over to him.'Okay, I was not aware he chose the Pyrokinetic(Fire bending) Class. An adept user at that.'  There goes that advantage you thought you had awhile ago. 

        “Good job.” You cautiously opened the door, making sure there weren't any goblins hiding inside. When you saw that there weren't any additional guards, you went straight to your belongings, placing them in their proper places, your companion doing the same.

        Once you got everything, you turned around to face your companion. “Before we take on the Goblin King, we should find my guild members. Just the two of us won’t be enough to take him.”

        “Agreed. My sister and girlfriend, along with a friend of theirs are locked up in this place somewhere, so I wasn’t planning on leaving them anyway.”

        “He’s probably got them locked up in a tower.”

        “Why do you say that?”

        “'Cause that’s where he had me as if I was fucking Princess Peach.”

        “Well, do you know where all of the towers are?”

        “Not a clue, but we could try to see if nabbing one of the goblins, and questioning them works.” 

        “Sounds like a plan.”

        “Then let’s go.” You looked out the door making sure that there was nothing else coming your way. When it looked clear, you gave him the signal to follow, you silently creeping your way through the palace. You tried to keep a lookout for a goblin that looked vulnerable enough, but none seemed to fit the bill, until a lone one just so happened to pass by. 'Perfect'.  You grabbed it quickly, tossing it onto a chair while the guy(who's username you should really check by now, so you wouldn’t have to keep referring to him as guy or etc. all the time) got the rope, and tied it up.

        “Alright goblin, where are you keeping the other prisoners?”

        “I won’t talk.” You raised an eyebrow at the clear defiance in its voice. “Oh really?” You beat it up until it finally talked. After receiving the information, you left it there and went, following the instructions it gave.

“Well, it’s not a tower.” You said, grabbing the  keys for the cells, and gave the guy(who’s username turned out to be《FirePrince147》) a key as well.

        You got to work on your first cell. Opening it, you saw a girl with brown braided hair, and brown eyes, wearing tattered clothes similar to those of《FirePrince147》's  earlier. When she saw that you were rescuing her, she jumped up, and hugged you, squealing a flurry of "Thank You"s to you.

        “Yeah, no problem.” You and the girl stepped out of the cell, seeing that 《FirePrince142 》already got the other two out. 

        “Who’s this?” The chick next to him with the dark brown hair asked. You guessed her to be his sister, since the other girl looked nothing like him.

        “A player that helped me get out of my cell.” You and the supposed sister stared at one another, you not really sure what was going through her head as she stared at you, but an uneasy feeling grew in your stomach the longer you stared at her.

        “Now that we got your team out, we should look for mine.” 

        “And just who put you in charge?” The one you assumed to be his sister asked. 

        “Azula, she helped us out. Shouldn’t we at least do the same?” The brunette you helped spoke up. Azula sent her a look that told her to shut up, and the brunette listened. You gave a guess that the brunette was afraid of Azula.

        “If you don’t want to help, then fine. I don’t need it anyway.” You walked off. Azula, from the looks of it, seemed like a person you would clash with a lot, so you saw no point in working with her.

        “Now, I didn’t say that you could leave.” She said to you.  

        “Well, thank god I don’t need your say for me to leave.”

        “You dare to me talk that way?!” She didn’t sound all too happy with your defiance.

        “Why, I believe I will talk that way, Princess.” It looked like she was ready to fight you, until the others decided to speak up.

        “Maybe we should get going. We wouldn't want the goblins to find out we're free.” The brown-haired girl interrupted.

        “Agreed. No telling when they might show up, just how many will.” FirePrince added, not wanting any fights to happen at the moment.

        “Fine, let’s go.” She and the others went one way, while you went the other, you hoping that you would run across the Freedom Fighters. As luck would have it, you spotted them while walking down the many hallways of the building. You gave a small whistle to catch their attention.

        “《Username》” They quietly rushed over to you, Jet and a few others hugging you.

        “How did you survive? ” Sneers asked, the others waiting your answer. 

        “I guess the goblin fish just takes you here as a prisoner instead of killing you.” You replied, not really knowing what else to say.

        “Anyway, we are glad to see that you are alive, and that you were able to get free by yourself.” Jet said.

        “Yes, well goblins are pretty easy to trick, so it wasn’t that hard to sucker one into freeing me, but let’s chat some more once we take out the Goblin King.” 

        “Right." Jet nodded. "We managed to catch one of the goblins, and obtain information. They said that the Throne Room should be that way.”

        “Then let’s go take the bastard out.” You and the others walked until you arrived at the entrance of the Throne Room, but it looks like you weren’t the only ones. FirePrince, and his oh-so-lovely sister, along with the other two were already there. They appear to be having trouble getting in.

        “What do you mean you can’t open?” The girl you freed was now wearing her gear, consisting of a light pink top and pants that seemed to be made of light materials.

        “I mean I can’t open up without my ring. One of those fuzzy creatures took it when they somehow got in.” Wait a second, a ring that a fuzzy creature took sounds like the ones you and your team members ran across. Jet looked at you since you were the one to grab it when they made you play their stupid little game.

        You opened your inventory and grabbed it, walking over to the door knocker thingy. “I have it right here. Will you let us in?” It looked at you.

“Oh god, no. I thought that I was finally free of that thing.” It clamped its mouth shut, refusing to put it back in.

        “What?! Oh come on, you said that you would open if you had it.” The girl wearing pink frowned.

        “I got this.” Azula walked over to it, and lit her hand up with blue flames. “Listen here, you worthless pest, you will open your mouth, and put that ring in, then you will open this door for us. Do it, if you want to continue your pitiful existence.” It shook in fear, opening its mouth for you. You placed the ring inside the mouth, the door opening immediately after.

        “Way to go Azula!” Her friend cheered.

        She smirked as everyone walked in. You were greeted by a long line of stairs, twirling up until to the very top.

        “Those are a lot of stairs.”

        “And we’re going to have to walk every step of them if we want to get to the Goblin King.” 

        “That sounds like fun.” The black-haired girl next to FirePrince said dully.

        “All The more reason not to waste any more time.” Everyone, except the girl in pink, walked up the stairs. She, instead of climbing, started jumping and flipping around the edges of the stairs, going to the top in a significantly faster pace than the rest of you did.

      As your group walked up the stairs, you idly chatted with Jet and the guild members, sometimes with FirePrince to purposely spite his sister. After a while of walking, your group was now very close to the top.

     “We’re almost there, but before we challenge him, I suggest we drink a few potions to get rid of any fatigue.” Jet said, handing out a few potions.

        Everyone went along with it, though Azula didn’t seem to like taking orders from him.

        “Alright, there he is. If we work together, we should be able to take him with no problem.” FirePrince said.

        “Sounds good to me. Let’s do this!” You and the others walked to him with caution. It didn’t look like he noticed any of you, not until an owl sounded, alerting him.

*Cut Scene Activated*

        “Well, it seems that your friends made it pass my traps.” He glanced at FirePrince and his companions. “And you freed my prisoners. My, you are troublesome. But I suppose that is what caught my attention in the first place.”

        “Looks like someone has an admirer.” Jet teased, smirking at you.

        “It’s just its programming, making it pick current female players to flirt with in hopes to lower their guard.” You said, deadpanning.

        “Or he’s programmed to know a good catch when he sees one.” Jet winked. 

        You rolled your eyes. “Focus on taking him down.” The cut scene ended, now you guys had to fight. It didn’t look like it would be an easy fight. The bastard would turn into an owl, and fly away every time anyone got close to him. Longshot would shoot, and the black-haired chick would throw knives at him while he was flying around. Suddenly, he dropped two orbs. The orbs, once landing on the ground, turned into monsters. One orb transformed into a giant snake, while the other turned into a goblin wielding a drill of some kind.

        Jet gave hand signals to the other Freedom Fighters, signalling them to handle the drill-wielding goblin whilst you and Jet distracted the giant snake.

        Duke was able to knock the drill out of the goblin's hands, Pipsqueak finished it off with an attack from his weapon. You and Jet kept the snake's attention while Smallerbee and Sneers got a few flash potions to blind so Duke would have a higher chance of hitting it.

        The Snake vanished into blue pixels. “Now, let’s focus on the Goblin King." Azula and FirePrince were both blasting balls of fire at him while the girl in pink tried to get enough ground to jump on him.

        He would try to drop more orbs, but the black-haired girl and Longshot would take it out before it touched the ground.

        Once the girl in pink had the chance, she jumped on him, causing him to fall and change back into his original form.

        “Alright, now’s the chance to hit him with everything we've got.” Everyone joined in to attack, lowering his Health to zero.

*Cut Scene Activated*

        “It looks like you and your friends won, little traveler. Shame, I could have made you a Queen had you joined me instead.” 

        “Sorry, but being Queen just isn’t me.” He smiled at the response.

        “I suppose one such as yourself would have found it boring, but I would have entertained you with all that your heart desired.“

        “My heart desires freedom. I want to be out of here. From this place. From this game.”

        “As my parting gift, I shall help you with that.” He walked to you, Jet looking like he was going to  block him. You held up your hand telling him not to, causing the Goblin King to send a smirk his way. 

        You raised your brow. “How?”

        He leaned in close to your ear, but you kept your second blade at ready if he tried anything. “You shall see in due time.” He quickly kissed you on the lips, pulling away with a smile on his face. He burst into blue pixels after that. Not excepting that, the shocked look on your face was evident. You brought up a hand to your lips, a faint blush growing on your face.

        “That sly bastard.” You heard Jet growl lowly.

        “Is he finally gone?” Duke asked, remembering last time you guys took out one of the Goblin Kings.

*QUEST COMPLETED*   
     
        “Looks like it.”  Jet said as he saw the words appeared above.

        “Hey, look.” The girl in pink(the brunnette, the one with braided hair) called everyone’s attention, pointing to a lever.

        “What do you think it does?” She asked. 

        “Should we pull it, and found out?”

        “We did defeat him, may as well see what his little lever does.”(E/N: ...That sounds dirty) Azula walked over, and pulled it. Everyone got ready for something bad to happen, but when nothing did, Azula seemed disappointed.

        “It didn’t do anything.” Sneers said.

        “Tch, how disappointing. Let’s go.” She and her group walked to the exit door, and left.

        Jet stared at it. Smallerbee asked him what he was thinking after a while.

        “Why would there be a lever here if it did nothing?” Jet said. 

        “I was thinking the same thing, but it doesn’t look like it made anything bad happen, so we should be good.” You said, hoping that it didn’t do anything bad, and slightly pissed that Azula just pulled it not even caring if it would do anything bad.

        “Let’s go in case it did do something.” Jet suggested.

        “Or before he respawns.” The timer for his respawn started counting down. 

        “That too.” You and the others went out the exit. Everything went bright for a moment before you were back outside, and it looked like FirePrince and the others were still there.

        The brunette rushed over to you with her panel open, a cheerful look dancing happily on her face. “The boss room was found.” After she said this, you and the others received a notification alert.

        Checking your inbox, you saw that it was true.

*BOSS ROOM FOUND BY TURKS*   
WE HAVE FOUND THE BOSS ROOM. WE WILL BE HOLDING A MEETING AT 12 PM TOMORROW, IN LIGHT CITY BY THE CAFÉ CAT. IF YOU WISH TO JOIN US IN TAKING ON THE BOSS, MEET US THERE ON TIME!  
*Sent from 《Tseng88》*

        “Should we go?” Duke and the others looked at Jet. 

        “This is what we’ve been waiting for, so we’re definitely going.” Jet replied. You were happy by that answer, you didn't want someone else fight for your freedom. Not that you disliked that, but you didn't want to get your freedom without doing anything.

        “We’re going to have to put in some double time, and we wouldn’t be able to head back to base since it’s in the opposite direction.” Smallerbee stated. 

        “How far is it? ” Smallerbee showed her map. Everyone took a look. 

        “It’s about 6 hours away from here.” FirePrince said.

        “More if we take breaks, or run into trouble.” Jet added.

        ‘Damn’  You thought to yourself, but as you stared at the map more, a thought hit you. 'I would get there faster if I went alone.'

        “What if we all rented a chocobo carriage together?” The brunette suggested.

        “That’s not a bad idea if everyone can pay for there own ride.” Everyone checked. “Looks like we will be able to.”

        “Then come on. I saw a chocobo carriage site back this way.” She lead the way as you all followed her.  
   
   
__________________________________________  
Sorry if anyone was O.O.C, and if this chapter was lame in anyway.  
Please check out Random things > Random Things. It's where I will be answering any questions that you may have about the previous and upcoming chapters of the story, as well as questions about my other stories. I will also be posting some creaked fan-fics, and what if’s (the what if’s will be upon requests, so request on anything in my stories that you wonder what would have happened if something was done differently than what originally happens in my stories).


	9. Side Chapter: Tseng, Reno, and Rude

Side Chapter Tseng, Reno and Rude   
One chapter after chapter 6.1 & 6.2 is out til the G.O.C list is closed so go on the Love interest B.O .C and G.O.C list and comment the G.O.C you want  before its closed.   
Unless this is DA then just leave the comment on this chapter.   
This one might be shorter but all it was really supposed to be was to show how they found it.  
_____________________________________________ 

Tseng’s P.O.V   
When Reno’s friend left rushing off over to get a table for his brother and friends I turned to face my group.  
"Speaking of renting a room we should do the same. The others should be here by morning so rest up while we wait," I ordered. Everyone nodded their heads but when we got to the front desk and requested a room the NPC told us there were none left.  
I sighed. “Damn it Zack’s brother and his friends must have taken the last rooms” Reno complained while the two people behind him left.  
“We’re just going to have to find another place to stay at and get up earlier so we’ll be able to meet them here in the morning on time”  As we walked away from the desk I heard Reno mumbled the words stupid Zack.   
 We left the inn and looked around before we found a place to stay and rest up, when morning came around we headed back to the inn we were first at to meet up with the others.  
 I noticed Reno seemed to be keeping an eye out for someone as we waited for Elena’s group and it wasn't for the friend from before who is now coming over to us wishing us luck for when we head out then he went back over to his group and left.   
We have been waiting about an hour for the rest of our group to arrive when they should have been here sooner which was a little worrying but I was sure her group would be fine with Elena leading them but still them not being here by now raises a few flags.

“I don’t think Elena’s groups showing up ” one of my other group members spoke up.

“What if-“ Elena and her then group arrived with a few cuts and scratches here and there.

“Anything while you were still out there?” I asked as they got close.  

She shook her head. “No if the boss room is really out there it’s not in the dark forest” I opened the map and crossed off every area Elena and her team checked. 

“That is all you and your team can go rent a room and rest, I’ll contact the head of the guild and let him know ”

“Okay” She and her team walked over to the front desk and rented a room. 

While they left I opened up my panel and pressed my guild icon then went to the one I’m supposed to contact and told him that the boss is not in the dark forest.

“I’ll tell the others, check your inbox for information on the next place to look” 

“Yes sir” after the chat ended and I went to my inbox and read through the details, once I was finished reading it I closed out of it and started making a list of things we will need before we set out.

 

~Time skip to a week ~

Reno’s P.O.V   
“This place is freaking freezing” I shouted loud enough for the others to hear me over the cold blowing wind.  “How is it even possible for me to even feel this?”

“If you're that cold shut off your sensor settings” I turned towards Rude with wide eyes.

“You can do that?????” He sighed.

I opened my settings panel and switched it off. “Much better” I felt the coldness go away.  
   
“Just be sure to watch your bar then” Tseng informed me. 

“Why?”

“So you won’t freeze to death”

“Damn it, it’s one thing or another with this game” I made sure to check my bar every now and then as we I searched for the boss room.

We would run across a few snow goblins and other ice like monsters that were pretty annoying and they didn’t even have anything important besides the ones with fur but neither of us have our craftsmen skill high enough to make anything of it but we kept some for when we go to a town later on.

After searching for some time we decided to rest up in a cave to warm ourselves, Tseng was checking out the map and crossing out places we’ve already searched.

“We’ve been searching for the boss room for a month and a half now maybe there isn’t one” One of the members whispered to the other.

“Yeah maybe he just said that there was to fuck with us” The other one whispered back.      

‘They’re probably not wrong, the creator probably did lie about the boss room just to toy with us’ I Thought to myself.

We have all of our guild members searching all over this level and haven’t found it yet and this is the last place if it’s not here then there really isn’t one at all.   
   
As I was thinking this one of the members went to go take a leak and after awhile we heard him scream.

We rushed to go see why but when we did we saw a giant snow beast tail had already pierced him then he vanished into blue pixel. 

“Get in formation” We did as Tseng ordered and summoned our weapons.  
The beast roared as it charged at his, raising it’s paw getting ready to strike us with it but we managed to get out of the way. 

Rude threw some explosive bombs at it but not ones that would cause a cave in.

When it was hit with enough explosive I strike it with my electrical rod that I had charged up to stun it leaving it vulnerable for Tseng to do his thing and take care of it.

It did a good amount of damage but not enough to take it down permanently.

“Damn” I cursed. 

“There” Rude pointed up to a couple of sharp looking ice cubes.

“Reno grab it’s attention and lead it over there, Rude when it is in position throw some explosive” Damn it why do I have to be the one to get the damn things attention.

“Hey over ugly” I ran once I caught it’s attention.

I had to dodge here and there in order to keep from being hit. 

“Now!” Tseng yelled as I jumped out of the way while a bunch of frozen sharp cubes started impailing the  snow beast.

Each of us got a few things from it as a reward for taking it down.

“Nice when we get to a town we can sell some of these items”  I looked at the stuff I got from it.

“Gary!” One of the members shouted as he rushed over to the last remaining pixel left over from the other guy bursting earlier.  
He started to sob as the rest of us just stood there not really knowing what to do believe it or not this was a first death for us so far into the game.

So I wasn’t really quite sure on what to do besides just stand here. 

“We will give him some time before we head out” Tseng said to Rude and I before going back the way we came.     
After some time he came back to us with puffy eyes that I didn’t know we could get in this game and told us he was ready to go.

None of us said anything to just packed up and continued our search.   

As we walked through the snow I would keep glancing back at the other guy, I didn’t want him to get left behind and he looked like he was turning blue.

“Shit” I slowed down my pace and turned towards him. 

“You look like you’re freezing, do you have any potions that will warm you up?” I asked him to check if he ran out.  

He didn’t respond all he did was glance up at me with a current look in his eyes.   
   
I wasn’t an expert on this but those looked like “I give up” eyes and I wasn’t sure what to say to him to make him think otherwise.

“Look man about your friend-“

“I don’t want to talk about it right now” he stepped around me and speed up his pase.

I sighed as I picked up my as well.  

When we caught up with the others I saw big words appeared above Tseng and Rude’s heads while the stared at a pair of giant doors.

*BOSS ROOM FOUND*

 

“No fucking way” I rushed over to Rude.

“How did you guys find it?” I questioned Rude while Tseng had his panel open and was typing something.

“We were walking by then all of a sudden the snow fell off of it” Rude explained.

I was feeling so fucking happy that we would no longer have to stay on this floor anymore.

“I just sent every player where to meet up with us if they want to join in” Tseng told us once he closed his panel.

“Hopefully some tough players show up” I said as we head off to light city happy that once we beat this floor we will be one step closer to getting out of here.        
 

 

________________  
Please check out Random things > Random Things it’s where I will be answering any questions that you might have for previous chapters some on upcoming chapters and others questions about my other stories I will also be posting some creaked fan-fics and what if’s (the what if’s will be upon requests so request on anything in my stories that you wonder what would have happened if something was done differently than what originally happens in my stories)


	10. Floor 1: Boss Fight

 The G.O.C list is closed.  
_________________  

We got to the Chocobo carriage rental station and rented a carriage ride together with  FirePrince 147 since there was a percentage off if we got one together, you also checked out their usernames so you would know what to call them as you sat across from each other. 

The one in pink was 《BendyCircusGirl8》 her friend who was FriePrince147’s girlfriend was《Mai109》 and Azula was 《FireEmpiress79 》which you were just going to call her Azula there was no way you were calling her FireEmpiress which youwere sure would only feed into her ego.

During the ride I looked through my inventory and noticed something  that wasn’t there before the goblin king quest, It was an owl totem but only a summoner class would be able to use it so really it was useless to me.  

I closed out of my inventory and just thought about a few things like the boss battle and what is the final boss going to be and since each floor has a theme the first floor being the goblin floor so he is most definitely going to be a goblin problem is which type? 

So far there’s been a swamp goblin, fire goblin, ice goblin and a goblin of magic and those are just the toughest ones I’ve faced thus far but also another thing to add is there is no guarantee that they will have enough party slots for all of us since I don’t know how many members they already have and just how many players that are closer who already showed up before us.

And they could be dumbasses for all I know if that’s the case I’m going to pass on going to the boss room it’s not worth teaming up with someone who will only get me killed.

“Why the serious face? You’re not scared of the boss room are you?   ” Azula‘s voice pulled you from your train of thought.

She had a smirk on her face. 

“Of the boss no I am certain that I will beat it” you replied back to her.

“Sounding awfully sure of yourself let’s hope you can back it up otherwise you’ll look pretty ridiculous after talking so tough” the girl in the pink whispered Azula‘s name of about how rude that sounded.

“ I know that 《Username》 can especially with us there to back her up” Jet said to Azula. 

Azula laughed. “As if any of you will make a difference if anything you’ll whined up getting yourselves killed” From the looks of it none of the freedom fighters liked what she said and neither did you.       

“Are you going to be like this the whole ride? Cause if so I’d rather walk than put up with this anymore” Smallerbee said.

“You could mute her that option part of the game still works” Duke said to Smallerbee.

“What? No way it does?” Sneers asked as he was opening his panel to check but stopped when Azula gave him a deadly glare.

“I-I  wasn’t going to do it, I was just going to see if it really does is all” Sneers tried to convince her that that’s all he was going to do but something told you otherwise.

“Wow it really does Azula see”  BendyCircusGirl showed Azula her options panel.  
   
“That will come in handy later on in the future” Pipsqueak said as he closed his.

“It’s already handy now” you heard Jet mumble. 

   “Did you say something” Azula glared. 

“As-  before Jet could say anything more Duke interrupted him thankfully before Jet could say something that would surely start something, sometimes he could be more bluntly honest then you but at least you knew when to just zip it…... most of the time that is.

“we’re here” Duke pointed outside of his window.  
    
“And that must be where you are supposed to join” Sneers pointed to were a bunch of players were lining up.  

“Come on let’s go” everyone got out of the carriage since that was as far as it was going to go.

You guys walked into the meet up area and looked for a place to sit which was a little on the hard side due to the amount of players there but you and the freedom fighters were able to find a place and FirePrince’s group went to find one of their own.

After a few minutes three players walked out two of them were the ones from the inn you were at before you met Jet and the others but he wasn’t the one to speak it was the one with black hair tied into a ponytail that did.       

“I am glad that so many showed up but only 30 of you will be able to go and from what I see there is about 100 players here So we decided on a way for all of you to go, each of you will pick a card and we will call out a number if you have said number step over there ” the red head guy and the Sunglasses one started passing out cards to players til the red head dude finally got to you his eyes widen.

“Hey it’s you, missed ya at the inn”  Jet raised his eyebrow at the red head. 

“You know him?” you nodded to Jet.

“There was this asshole at the inn that wouldn’t fucking leave me alone so this guy and his bud helped me” you felt a little ticked off from remembering that said asshole 

“That was cool of them”  Duke said while your eyes widen a bit.

“Oh crap I forgot Duke was-“  Jet stopped you.

“Don’t worry about it we’ve heard far worse at the orphanage” Jet said.  
“So nice seeing you again but I gotta continue handing these out cya later“ the red head went back to handing them out and all but Duke got one.

“Hey where’s mine?” Duke complained.  

“Sorry but boss rooms are too dangerous for kids” the red head told him.

“But-“  
“He’s right Duke, It wouldn’t be a very wise idea to bring you along” you tried to reason with Duke and after some further explaining he understood.      
Once everyone got one they started calling out numbers as you waited for your number to be called Jet and Longshot had already been called and asked it was nearing the 30 you were starting to worry you wouldn’t be called.

“Number 56” you looked at your card and saw that you were picked so you got up and stood in the line.

“Now for the last one number 78” Your eyes slightly widen when you saw who it was as they walked up the steps with a wide grin.

“Long time no see huh?” they stopped in front of you with a wide smile.    

 

“Zack!” His smile widen.

“Glad to see that you remember me”  

“Well it wasn’t really that long ago since we last met” you stated.   

“Are you saying that if it were any longer you would have forgotten all about lil’o’me?” He putted his hand to his heart with a fake hurt look.

“Yeah kinda” you shrugged.

“Then thank goodness we met up again before you could or you would have also forgotten all about our date” he slung his arm around your shoulder.

‘Can’t believe he still remembers that’ you thought to yourself. 

“Before we set out I think you should go talk to the group you came with and when done go over there” the guy with the ponytail said to everyone.  

“Cya when we head out” Zack walked down the stairs just as Jet and Smallerbee walked over to you. 

“Who was that?” Jet asked.

“A player I met when I first started the game” You guys walked over to the rest of the freedom fighter. 

“Good luck with the boss battle” Sneers gave you guys thumbs up while Jet opened his panel giving some things over to Pipsqueak probably to take back to base since you guys couldn’t drop off the stuff you got from the quest.

“Yeah too bad the rest of us can’t come along” Duke said up from Pipsqueak’s shoulders.   
“Maybe next time we’ll all be picked” Sneers tried to cheer Duke up a bit.

“I don’t think so I wasn’t even allowed to get a number” Duke said not to happy about that. 

“Oh right” Sneers awkwardly looked to the side.

“Looks like everyone else is ready we should get going” Smallerbee stated. 

“Alright cya guys” You three walked over to where the ponytail guy told you to go too.      

 

“Now Reno here will lead you to where the boss room doors after that it will be up to you to handle it from there” Some random guy with blonde hair that was wearing a beanie spoke up. 

“Wait a second none of you are coming to take it down too?” You couldn’t up but think about none of this really mattering since you came to take down the boss and that’s what you want to do doesn’t matter if the ones who found the damn thing are going or just as long as they aren’t slowing you down or getting you killed your fine with it.

“Sorry bud but we were only tasked to find the boss nothing about taking it down ”Reno shrugged.    

“Bu-” Reno interrupted whoever this other person was that was going to speak.  
“Look I don’t have all day either you want in on the boss fight or you don’t make up your mind” No one said anything else so he took that as a sign that they were in so opened up the panel and sent everyone invites which everyone accepted.  
When you did you looked at the side were everyone in the group Username should be and found some pretty ridiculous ones and some that weren’t too bad besides Jet and Smallerbee’s    
Party Leader: 《ThatSoReno》.   
《YourFavouritePupZack》  
《TheStoicSoldier52》  
《ItsSnowTime67》  
《Roxy-Poo》  
《SoldierOfHonor》  
《TheGoddess’sKnight》  
《Terra》  
《 Eraqus》

“Alright let’s head out” Everyone followed Reno to outside of the city til you reached the snow part of the map then he suggested that everyone equip their cold resist wear.

“Okay it’s right up here” he lead you guys up a slight hill to where a pair of giant doors that had a little thing on top saying only 30 players may enter.

“And now that we made it here safely it is time for me to go” Reno exit out of the group and did a little slaute.

“Good luck in there” He walked back down the hill before coming back up a little bit to were his head was peaking over. 

“We’re all counting on you” he finally left.

Everyone stared at it for a bit before the tall blonde from before walked over to it and opened it.

And what do you know that was there to greet you on the other side of it.  
   
Fucking stairs and it looked to a lot more than the goblin king’s stairs too.

“You’ve got to be kidding me” you mumbled. 

“Well these stairs aren’t going to walk themselves, come on” The blonde that opened it walked inside and soon after everyone else did too.

~60 minutes of stair walking later~  
You and some of the others were getting really tired from all of the stairs besides for the blonde beanie wearing guy, Zack the big buff guy next to him a guy that was reading something the whole time you were walking the stairs and a guy that was clearly older than everyone here.     

The buff guy looked back at you guys.

“Maybe we should take a break” The other none tired ones looked back to you guys.

“Alright” the blonde beanie guy sat down while Zack complained about how you guys were almost at the top.

“Almost? Dude there's still 100 more level of stairs left” 《Roxy-Poo》 tiredly argued back.

“Piff that’s hardly anything” he walked over to you.

“So _____ how have you been since we last met?” Jet raised a brow when Zack called you by your real name.      

“Okay I guess what about you?  I assume that you found your brother and friends? ” 

“Yup as a matter of fact he is right over there” He pointed over to a player with brown hair who looked sort of like him.

“But we were the only one’s picked so Aqua and Ven are back at light city waiting for us”

“Same with the players I joined up with only the three of us were picked”  You pointed to Jet and Smallerbee.  

“Cool and you are part of their guild” He pointed to the guild marks you guys have.

“Yup joined a week ago”

“A week ago huh” the others started getting up. 

Zack got up to and offered you his to help you up too which you took.

He walked with you guys and talked to Jet and Smallerbee, after another long stair walked you made it to the top  were another pair of doors awaited.    

“Behind those doors will be the boss and once we beat him we’ll be one step closer to beating this whole game” The tall beanie guy gave a little mini speech before opening the doors.  
Everyone cautiously walked in the room but didn’t see anything in it which only made you keep your guard up even more. 

As everyone continue looking around you heard a weird sound followed by a few players screaming those that weren’t the one that screamed looked back and saw a goblin that was bigger than all of the other goblins you faced that looked like a merger of the king ones besides the one of magic cause at least he was nice to look at but this let’s just say out of all the goblins it was the least pleasing to the eyes.

It had bolis all over it besides the parts of it that was on fire and covered in swamp stuff.

*Cut Scene actived* 

“What are pewny humans doing here?” it’s towering figure asked as it held the other players in its hand.

“To take you down ugly ” The tall blonde guy said to it in what you swore sounded like a heroic voice.

It roared with laughter. “You honestly think that a bunch of tiny humans can take me down? Me the of all goblins? That’s a laugh” 

“Yeah just watch us” the cut scene ended and it crushed the players in his hands the blonde guy that was talking to it earlier didn’t seem to like that and neither did you but it looked like it got to him more.

Zack was able to sneak up on him and Slash it’s back which caused it to roar in pain and anger that a human was able to sneak up on him he melted down and slide past all of the other players and got to a high ground which was to high for the other players to reach.

“Kill them” he shouted and a bunch of goblins started marching out of holes that weren’t there before. 

There were a bunch of different types of goblins attacking the players some were doing fine others looked like they could use a little hand.

“Watch out some of them will steal your stuff” Zack’s brother warned everyone.

“Thanks for the heads up bro” Zack shouted back to him.

The guy that was reading the whole way here was slashing through a few goblins with his sword along with the buff guy and the tall blonde helping out the players that looked like they needed it. 

The older looking guy and the dude you remembered that you helped out from the dark forest look to be holding up on their own from their two sides.

You hacked through the ones on your side with a blonde haired guy that’s hair spiked out in a weird way.     
After taking down 3 waves of goblins the Father Goblin looked pissed.

“I guess if you want something done right do it yourself” he jumped down from his high ground and since he was so huge it caused a quke a few players fell to the and you would have to if TheGoddess’sKnight hadn’t caught you.

“Thanks” 

“Not a problem”  everyone got back into their fighting stance and ready themselves for it to attack but it started popping his boils which was leaking some gas.

You noticed your hp lowering so you covered your nose so did everyone else.

That’s when it started to look like it’s throat was getting bigger.

“Aero Now!” Jet shouted while a player who knew Aero casted the spell luckily before it spitted fire which cause an explosion that pushed a lot of players back.

The buff guy got up and started giving out orders which sounded good so everyone followed them.  
But some players weren’t careful enough when the father goblin started throwing goo that slowed them down so the tall blonde guy went over and tried to help them.

The Father goblin seeing this as a perfect time to strike went for it Zack and Jet tried to block it and did but they still got damage hp in the process.

You and Smallerbee went over to make sure they were okay although Smallerbee definitely went over for Jet. 

“We’re fine just need a hp potion” Zack said as Jet drank his hp and Zack went fishing for his only to see that they weren’t there.

“Damn it I’m out” You went to get your’s but someone already handed Zack their’s and it was SoldierOfHonor. 

Zack thanked him before drinking it.

“This is what I am going to need you guys to do” He did a quick glance at your guy’s Username before getting to it.

“Pup since he seems to be the most pissed off at you for earlier I went you to keep him distracted and Jet and (Yourusername) will get him from the sides Smallerbee will take him from behind can you guys do that?” they all nodded their heads as did you.

“Good the others are already filled in so let’s do this” everyone did their part Zack was keeping him busy, You and Jet were getting ready to strike from your sides and Smallerbee was getting into position.

“Now!” The other player putted out the spots that were on fire on the father goblin so Smallerbee could jump his back and stab him.

She jumped him and jammed her daggers into his throat while Roxy and everyone else stabbed him from their position lowering his hp enough for SoldierOfHonor and Goddess’sKnight to deliver the finishing blow.  
The Father goblin burst into blue pixels as giant words appeared above.

 

*CONGRATULATIONS FLOOR TWO ANGELS OF DEATH IS NOW UNLOCKED*  

 

Everyone cheered now that they finally beated the first floor boss.

Jet high fived you and Smallerbee.

“We did it we’re finally getting closer to our goal” Jet seemed very proud.

“Whoa check out the reward” some random player said.

Everyone checked their rewards and saw a butt load of money and a few other things that you could keep or sell for more crap ton of money.

“Wait til the others see this” Jet closed his panel before turning to you. 

“Ready to go?” you looked back and thought about saying goodbye to Zack but he looked like he was already busy talking to SoldierOfHonor so you didn’t see the need to.

“Sure” You guys walked out the exit door to the first floor to go get the others.

_________________________  
Sorry if any of them were OOC  especially Azula   
And yes I realize that some of the usernames are lame but it was all I could think of.   
Please check out Random things > Random Things it’s where I will be answering any questions that you might have for previous chapters some on upcoming chapters and others questions about my other stories I will also be posting some creaked fan-fics and what if’s (the what if’s will be upon requests so request on anything in my stories that you wonder what would have happened if something was done differently than what originally happens in my stories)


	11. Floor 1: A New Level

Sorry for the wait my stupid Internet was having problems so I couldn’t access the save file for this folder and I didn’t feel like writing this from scratch so I decided to wait for the damn thing to work again which thankfully it did.  
I hope I  you enjoy this chapter and it isn’t stupid or lame in any way.    
_________  
Before moving to the second floor you three went to go get Longshot and the others who are probably on their way to the base by now.  
   
As Jet, Smallerbee and you neared the exit leading to the first floor Zack along with a few others caught up with you guys each having their own reason for going back to floor one.

   
“Oh man, we’re going to have to walk back down those stairs again aren’t we?” Someone behind you said not at all thrilled by the thought and neither were you.

   
Jet opened the exit doors and an NPC greeted the few of you that needed to go back down to the first floor.

   
“Hi there my name is Amanda and I am here to introduce you to a new feature that has now been unlocked in the game, follow me right this way ” She lead you three to a round platform with a few strange markings that you have seen in some parts of floor but when you investigated them they did nothing so you assumed that when the creator did all of this he disabled them.

   
“These are teleporters these will allow you to travel between all the areas that are unlocked on your map though there is a 5 minute time period wait before you are able to use it again now I know that summoners can use teleportion spells but if you aren’t that high level these babies will surely be some help for those longer distance travels and a definite Mana saver no?” After her explanation on the platforms she walked on it and a map popped up what part of the area she selected was unknown to you since the map only shows image from the viewers.

   
“Buh-bye now” She did a little wave as a blue light surrounded her then vanished in a few short seconds.  

   
   
“I am sure we were all thinking this so I’m gonna be the first to say it, thank god we don’t have to walk down those long ass stairs” You weren’t sure who said it but judging by the voice it sounded like the same guy that complained not that long ago about the stairs.        

   
Since you guys were the closest to the platform you, Jet and Smallerbee went first.  
   
As all three of you stepped on it a map popped up it showed all of the areas that you have been too along with ones that Jet and Smallerbee have as well.

   
You guys pressed the safe house icon as your distinction and the same blue Light that formed around the NPC started to form around you and just before you were teleported you saw Zack had his panel open and just got finished typing something just in time to give you a thumbs up along with a wink before you guys vanished and was teleported to Freedom Fighters Base.

   
“Whoa that felt weird” Jet looked at his avatar’s hands while Smallerbee was holding her head, you figure that it effected everyone differently since none of the spots that Jet and Smallerbee felt affected by bothered you for it was just your legs that felt weird from the teleporter.

   
“Jet’s back!” the guild members ran towards him asking all sorts of questions about the boss battle and a few other things.

 

   
You heard your notification go off so you opened your panel to check on it and when you did you saw one that had the icon that said new《YourFavouritePupZack 》has sent you a friend request would you like to accept? 

Accept Or Decline 

 

You pressed accept and not long after you got a short message along with a pic from him.

Glad that you accepted my request this will make it easier to plan that date we never got to have, just hope that floor two will have some awesome date spots :) 

(Zack’s picture:

Smiling with a wink and in the background the player you saved in the dark forest only his armor was different, he was doing a weird pose like he did a last minute jump in the picture) 

 

 

 

   
And he was still insisting on that date you did an eye roll*(1) and shook your head before closing the panel.

 

   
Just as you did Jet was walking over to you. “Longshot and the others aren’t back yet but should be in an hour or so if they Chocobo carriage doesn’t break down again didn’t even know that could happen”

 

   
“Only if you pay for the cheap ones” You said as you recalled an annoying memory.

   
“Get what you pay for I guess” Jet made a little joke to which you offered a slight smirk.

   
“I guess that’s true”  It looked like Jet wanted to say something else to you but didn’t seem like he did for all he said was that he was going to get ready for when the others get back and that you should too so when they do all of you can go scope out a new base on the second floor.

 

   
Even though he told you too pack you were only going to head in your room for some alone time for there wasn’t really much to pack since you didn’t have much in the first place and whatever item you did have unpack is now useless to you due to the recent level up’s you got from the goblin king of magic with a few other quests you and the freedom fighters took before the Father of all goblins  boss battle so you don’t really mind leaving it behind.

   
Walking off in your rooms direction you could hear a few of the other members talking about the boss fight some wished that they could have been there others were glad that they weren’t.

   
When you made it to your room you plopped down right on the bed and looked at that owl totem you have. 

   
‘Just what am I going to do with you?’ you thought of the possible options for it the one that popped up the most was the thought of selling it since it was an item only a summoner could use and last time you checked you were swordsmen class and you didn’t really know any summoners you wanted to give it too, may as well make some gil off of it.

   
A few minutes later as you were sitting quietly in your room your avatar’s stomach started to rumble signaling you that it was hungry.

   
‘Guess I better go eat’ You hopped off of the bed and left the room heading towards the kitchen area, you checked the fridge for something you felt like eating and grabbed it when you spotted it.  
   
It was quick to cook which you were thankful for as you started eating away at it and slowly the hungry meter started to fill up.

   
It stopped at almost full by the time you were finished with it, you tried to think of what else to do but stopped once you heard the elevator make it’s way up and when it did Sneers and the others looked happy to see you as the walked over to you.

“Howwasthebossbattle?Whatdiditlooklike?Ibetitwasuglyhuh?wasithard?” Sneers and Duke bombed you with questions.

   
‘Starting to know how Jet felt earlier today ’ you thought to yourself while trying to make out what little you could from them.

 

 

“Whoa guys one at a time she can bearly make out a word you say” Jet stepped in.

   
“Sorry Jet” Sneers and Duke looked down.

 

   
“It’s cool any way you guys should probably get packing we’ll be leaving soon ” The did a slaute and rushed off to their own rooms. 

   
“Did you finish packing?” he asked you.

 

   
“Wasn’t really much to pack most of the stuff is too low level no need to bring any of it”  you stated blankly. 

   
“Okay there are a few more things I should go sort out before their finished  so meet up by the teleporter by the base we’ll take that up to floor two ” he walked off to the tower while you went over to the teleporter to wait for them.

   
Longshot was the first to show up then Duke and Pipsqueak than Sneers Jet and Smallerbee were last.

 

   
“I told the other members that we’re going to the second floor to look for a new base and that we’ll be back to get them as soon as we found one” everyone one stepped on the platform some of them were looking around at it as Jet selected the second floor causing it to light up and form around you.

 

   
“Wow” You heard Duke say right before being teleported.

 

 

   
Enter Angels Of Death: Floor 2

 

   
“Ugh” Duke groaned as he fell off of Pipsqueak’s back.

   
“Sorry” Pipsqueak apologized as he bent down going  to help Duke up only to lose balance and fall down next to him.

   
“Uh guys my tongue feels kinda numb” Sneers stuck out his tongue trying to see what was wrong with it. 

   
“It will pass in time though” Jet replied back.

   
“Whoa what’s that”  Duke pointed to the sky.

Everyone looked up towards where he pointed seeing dark clouds and a giant swirling thing in the sky and what appears a few winged things falling from it every now and then.     
     
“Don’t know but most likely NPC’s that we’re gonna have to fight” Jet looked around for a wheat.  
         
“No point standing around our new base isn’t going to find itself” Jet said once he found the wheat and lead the way in to a safe zone that was on the map.

Thoughts that crossed your mind on the way was just what kind of trouble lied in this floor level?

______________  
(1) *these mean that on certain parts of the stories it is up to you on rather or not the reader liked something like example the eye roll the reader did  either was one of annoyance or one of just how silly you thought he was being with the date is up to you (like you could be just warming up to the thought of it just a bit and found it just the slightest bit touching or you could be completely against it)    
Random things > Random Things it’s where I will be answering any questions that you might have for previous chapters some on upcoming chapters and others questions about my other stories I will also be posting some creaked fan-fics and what if’s (the what if’s will be upon requests so request on anything in my stories that you wonder what would have happened if something was done differently than what originally happens in my stories)


	12. Floor 2: New Base and Strange Encounters

"What about this one?" Duke pointed to the picture from the book that the NPC gave them so they can find a new guild house. 

 

Jet looked at it then scanned over the details. "Nah it wouldn’t hold up much from an attack and not enough guard posts" 

 

"This one looks pretty neat" Everyone looked at Sneers who in turn looked confused as to why they were staring at him. 

 

"What?"  His eyes shifted to each of them. 

 

"Sneers......It’s pink" Jet voiced what they were all definitely thinking.

 

"We could always paint over it"  He suggested.

 

"Why waste the gil when we could keep looking" Jet flipped the page and continued looking over each guild house carefully.

 

After about a few minutes Longshot pointed out to one Jet read over it. "Perfect it can take a decent amount of hits, has enough guard posts and separate bathhouses so no more rushed bathing"    

 

‘Finally’ You thought from your seat glad that they finally picked after... two hours?

 

You checked your watch. ‘Yup two hours of looking through that book and saying why this one or that one wouldn’t really work out’ I mean I get it, it has to be big enough for future guild members and shit but just how many did he plan on having?

 

Jet walked over to the NPC and started talking to it about the guild house while Smallerbee looked to be typing something on her panel.

 Once she was done you heard a buzz come from your notification and when you checked you figured out just what she was doing.

She sent a message to the guild members to pack up and keep their eyes on the map icon on their maps for when the new safe house mark appears on it so they could meet up there.

"Thank you for your purchase, I hope that the guild house is to your liking"  It’s eyes lit up blue for a few seconds as a new safe house mark appeared on the map.

 

"Alright let’s go meet up with the others there" Everyone walked over to the teleporter platform and waited to be teleported to the new base.

And in a few seconds they were. "Wow it looks so much cooler in person" Duke stared in awe.

 

"Race you guys to the new rooms" Sneers took off to the guild as Duke raced after complaining about how he cheated.

 

Pipsqueak followed after too but took his time catching up. 

 

You walked over to Jet who was in deep thought about something which you guess that something was about the guild.

 

After awhile he opened his panel and looked through the map of the place and selected an area of it.

 

"Hey no fair" Duke’s head was sticking out of the window shouting down to Jet.

 

"You snooze you loose" Jet shouted back.

 

You looked at it and saw that he claimed a room as his which was what Duke was shouting for earlier.

 

"You don’t pull any punches do you?" He turned to look at you then smirked.

 

"Should have thought of it first" He shrugged.   

 

"Any room you want?" This time you were the one to shrug. 

 

"Not really, I’m pretty much fine with any of the rooms" He made a ‘Mm’ sound before going back to the map and as he did a bleep noise came from your messages.

 

Opening it you read 《JetBlaze300》  
 assigned you a room.

When you checked the map to see which one you saw that it was the one next to his.

"Really?"  You raised an eyebrow.

 

"You said you were fine with pretty much any of the rooms" He replied to you with a mischief look in his eyes.

 

You shook your head as he went back to it. "And what are you doing now?" 

 

"Selecting roles for parts the guild like which bathroom is for the girls and which room is for quest and raid parties discussions etc."  He explained as he just finished up.  
Not long after he closed his map the teleporter flashed and the rest of the guild members walked off of it.

 

Jet went over to them asking if that was all and they nodded their heads. "Alright time to sell it then" he opened up his panel again and sold the old guild house not really seeing a need for it since it would be too much of an hassle to go back and forth guarding both the new and the old one especially when they don’t have enough guild members for it so might as well sell it.

"You guys can go pick a room now the roles and other stuff are pretty much the same except for the bathrooms the guys and girls finally have one of their own now" you were pretty sure your heard a member curse when Jet mentioned that part.  
   
All of them walked inside each going to pick out their own room and what not, now that they were finally here Jet didn’t see a reason to be outside anymore so he went  on inside too but turned in a different direction than the others.

You too deiced to go inside and head for your room to check it out and put away some of the items you didn’t need to carry anymore before they take up too much room. 

 

When you arrived and checked out your new room just liked the other room it was plain just a bed a trunk to hold your stuff and a dresser for your clothes.

 

The difference to it was that it wasn’t wooden like the other one though the walls were white nothing more to say about that the floor had carpet so no more hard wooden floors and fucking splinters so yay on that but other than that it was just a room.

 And maybe it was a little bigger not that you needed the extra space not like you were going to do any thing with it since what would be the point? One way or another you were leaving this shit hole of a game so why waste gil on decorating the place.

 

You went over to the trunk and putted away all the items you figured that you didn’t need at the moment then locked through your meters nothing on being hungry or needing a bath or needing to use the toilet and your avatars didn’t feel tired so you don’t need to do any of those things may as well look around the new base.

 

Walking out of your room and down the halls you spotted Duke scrolling through his settings well Pipsqueak was loading some things. 

 

You decided that maybe you should walk over and talk to them. "Looking for anything in particular in your settings Duke?" He looked up from what he was doing.

 

"Just wanted to see just how much of the game’s features still worked" 

 

"Well did you find any?" 

 

"Besides being able to change the light colors on certain things like NPC’s? No the Facebook and Skype symbols are still here but they won’t work" He stopped for a moment.

"Actually there are a few more features that still work like the language changing one though I wouldn’t advise messing with it, Sneers did one time and for the longest time every message he received was in French" He burst out laughing for a bit upon remembering said moment while Pipsqueak chuckled.

"But I was able to help him out....eventually" He wiped away a few tears and hopped off of the crate he was sitting on. 

    
"Well my shift is about to start cya" He did a quick wave before rushing off to his post.

 

"Need any help?" You asked Pipsqueak has he picked up one of the crates.

"Nah I’ve got this besides you would need to be a tank class to lift these see" he pointed to the icon above them.

"Right well I’m going to go look around" You walked off since you didn’t see a reason to stick around Pipsqueak didn’t need any help and talking to seemed like it would be a bother to due to him working at the moment. 

 

After checking out the place and helping out here and there you could feel your avatar getting tired so you went to bed til it finished changing up which was around morning time. 

As you got up you sat at the edge of the bed in thought. ‘Finally on floor two so 98 more floors to go’ here comes the sarcastic yay.

 ‘I just hope that finding the second boss room won’t be as hard to find’ which you knew that it was since each floor is bigger than the rest so more areas for players to search.  
*Beep,beep* your notification went off alerting you to the new message you’ve received.

(Hi ______ my bro and I are going to on a quest so hold on that date of our’s  ;) but once we finish we’ll definitely go some place fun)

Shaking your head you got on your armor that you had taken off before getting into bed then went to the kitchen area for food.

Jet and the others were already there eating away Pipsqueak had a little more on his plate than the others but that was because tanks needed to eat more than other classes in order to keep up their strength but than again he probably just liked eating little bit more food who knows.

When you grabbed yourself some food and went for a seat Jet had slide over some for you to have a seat not seeing why not you took it and started eating.

Once done Jet stood up and clapped his hands together. "Ready for a quest?"

The usual’s jumped to their feet and did there slaute as Jet smirked. "Good let’s get going" Not even needing to Jet jerked his head for you to come along with.  

"What’s the quest this time Jet?" Duke asked excitedly for the upcoming quest.

 

"We’re supposed to take out some fallen angels who are harming innocent NPC’s not much different than when we took out those fire goblins" 

 

"Well where are the NPC’s that need help located" Sneers this time asked.

 

"Mmm they are about 3 hours from here" Jet checked.

 

"Then let’s take the teleporter" Sneers walked over to it.

 

"Wouldn’t do any good we haven’t discovered anything near it besides a safe zone that is a 10 minute walk from here but that wouldn’t do much besides save 10 minutes" Jet said before starting up why that still isn't good either  "But even then we don’t know how crowed the place is so some players we would have to wiggle our way through like last time" You brought up. 

 

"Besides walking there can help our avatar’s stamina which if those really long ass stairs have taught us anything we could use the boast and plus add more places to the map” Everyone agreed on walking there instead of teleportering to save the extra 10 minutes. 

Walking down the road you guys did run across a few other players none really stand out-ish or worth noting so you didn’t but there was one tan skin girl though who was checking out Jet she even blushed too but that was due to his winking at her.

The bald boy with her looked a little jealous or so you thought from the slight shifting on his face like he was trying not to show it but yeah other than that nothing really note worthy. 

“Jet how close are we?” Duke asked not really enjoying the long walk.

“Not far just have to go through these woods” Everyone stared at said woods.

“You mean that very mist filled woods with the spooky sounds and creepy atmosphere” Sneers asked even though he knew the answer.

“Yup that woods” was Jet’s reply.

“Couldn’t we go around it?” Sneers suggested.  

“We could but it would take longer and by the time we get there it would be dark” 

“We could always camp and then continue it in the morning” Jet shook his head. 

“Unless you’re fine with camping mid way down then sure”

“Huh?” Sneers looked confused as to what Jet might by that.

“The only way around is to climb down then back up once we past the area the woods was at”

“Well what if w-”

“Sneers it’s not that different than the Dark Forest from floor one” Smallerbee spoke up this time.

“Yeah but if I recall correctly the Dark Forest was the most dangerouser part of floor one and it had lot more light to see by compared to this”  Sneers pointed to the mist filled woods.

“Sneers don’t worry we’ll be fine” Jet putted his hand on Sneers shoulder in an attempt to reassure him.

Sneers gulped as he took another look at the woods. “Do you really think it will?” 

Jet smiled and nodded. “It will,  we’ll stick together the whole time”  Sneers breathed out for a bit before nodding to himself.

“Alright let’s go” Everyone walked in a tight formation when entering the mist filled woods and god could you bearly see anything the deeper  you went in the thicker it got which made staying closer sound even more like a good idea.

“Didn’t anyone feel the ground shake just now?” Sneers said nervously but it sounded farther than were you remembered him being .

“Sneers what are you doing so far away?” Even Smallerbee’s voice was farther away. 

 

“Smallerbee your voice sounds farther too” Duke’s.

“Where are you guys?” Jet’s.

“Duke can you see them” Pipsqueak’s.

“No” Okay Duke and Pipsqueak’s is coming from the same area so your best guess is that they are still together. 

Then only one you can’t tell is any further away or not is Longshot’s and you don’t remember him ever really speaking much anyway so your not sure if today’s the day on that.

“Nobody move any further I’ll come to the closest one near me then we’ll go to the next closest person okay?” You said heading to where you remember Jet’s voice coming from but when they replied they sounded even more further away than before.

After what felt like forever and you still weren’t and closer to Jet or to anyone for that matter you stopped since your avatar needed the rest, from time to time you would check your map but you still couldn’t see any of their markers so you long since crossed that off has ways of finding them.

As you sat there you could feel eyes staring at you but couldn’t pan point where, summoning your weapon you called out to whoever was watching you after a few seconds the person stepped out.

They were wearing a gas mask and a cloak to you he looked like Zero from 999 which only made him more untrustworthy in your opinion.

“Why were you watching me?” You glared.

“I wasn’t really watching you more like heading this way til I saw another player since I was unsure if you were a threat or not I decided to hang back that is until you noticed me” His voice sounded like it was coming through a voice changer again more suspicious and untrustworthy behavior to you.

“That doesn’t sound creepy at all” You replied back.

“And you wouldn’t have done the same if you had came across an unknown player?” 

“I would have went a different way than risk being spotted” You deepened your glare.

“Even if you had already checked the other paths? Well at least I think I did kinda hard to tell” He tilted his head up a little like he was thinking about it.

“I did try marking my paths but apparently the trees heal themselves” he held a small sharp looking object.

“You’re shitting me right? These aren’t real trees so of course marking them would prove useless” Your glare now turned into a look that questioned if he was serious or not.

“Oh…..” Was all he said.

“Luka!” You turned your head towards the voice which by the time you realized you shouldn’t have taken your eyes off of him it was too late for when you turned back around he was gone.

“Shit” Your eyes glanced over the area trying to see if you could spot him but to no such luck.

*Snap* you quickly turned to the sound with your sword at ready the tip pointing at the throat of another player with platinum blond hair and icy blue eyes that were written with worry .

The player looked to be a boy and judging by his robe-ish clothing and the appearance of his staff he was a summoner class, he was slightly taller than you and he had this tiny blue orb attached to the left and right side of his staff.

“Please have you seen my brother? He’s yay-high with brown hair” The boy who didn’t look much younger than you started listing the other one’s appearance none of which matched anyone you recall seeing though besides Mr Creep you haven’t run across anyone else not including Summoner boy here.

“No I haven’t” He grabbed ahold of your shoulders and clenched down tightly.

“Please you have to help me find him” You tried prying him off but the boy had a death grip.

“I’m already looking for my group members I don’t really think I have time to-” 

“Please!” Seeing how desperate he looked you weren’t really sure if you could pass up helping him I mean sure you were worried about Jet and the others but you thought about that time your brothers got separated from you one time and it scared you to death so could you really just walk away leaving him to find his brother on his own?  

You sighed and nodded your head, he looked slightly less tense now that you agreed to helping him you  hoped that while helping you’ll find Jet and the others along the way.  

      
“Do you know which ways you already checked?” He nodded as he held out his hand when you looked down you saw a spider was in his palm.

“I stuck one of his webs on a tree awhile back to mark my way and if Luka is back there he knows to tug three times to signal me” You thought about how smart that was of him since you were pretty much winging it what? It’s not like you could pull a Hansle and Gretel and leave breed crumbs that shit would just burst into blue pixels which would only be a waste of food and time. 

“Alright since I was already heading this way I feel like then maybe we should keep at it” You figured he agreed since he went on the way you said.

“So-” You checked his username 《 HighnessAlois14》 There is no way I’m calling him that so I picked the other part. “So Alois that spider it isn’t the only summon you have right? Like you have one that can fight if need be?”

“At the moment Claude’s my only summon why?”  You guessed that’s what he named the summon since what else could he possibly be calling Claude right now. 

“Then I hope that you know other spells ” You summoned your sword as you jumped towards Alois his eyes widen in shock right before he quickly closed them as  he brought up his staff in what looked like an attempt to shield himself.

“Ugh” You quickly used your sword to block the in coming fireball before grabbing his elbow and pulling him along with you as a bunch more fireballs, and stranger looking things were fired at you two along with arrows.

“Huh?” Alois peaked open his eye as he struggled to keep up to your pulling.

“So do you?” You asked again. 

“Do I what?” You rolled your eyes.

“Know any attack spells? Obviously” 

“I know a few fire spells since those are the easiest ones to learn and one teleportation spell” You made a Tch sound.

“A few fire spells aren’t going to cut it we may just have to use that teleportation spell” You tried as hard as you could to dodge their attacks but having to pull sir clumsy feet was kinda limiting just how much dodge you can do.

“But if I do how will Luka find me?” 

“Luka will never be able to find you if you’re dead now-wait” You stopped in what you were about to say as you saw a crap ton of non-friendly NPCs up head as an idea just formed in your head you couldn’t help but smirk.

“Tiny bit change of plans I need you to blast one of those dementors looking mofos than when I say so teleport us as far as you can got it?”

“Uh sure” 

“Good” you stopped in your tracks and tried to block as many of their attacks as you could waiting for them to get close enough in range.

‘Perfect’

“Blast them now!” He did as said which angered those things making them fly towards you two full force thankfully the mist kept those other assholes from seeing those things until it was too late.

“Teleport now!” Once the portal open than quickly closed beneath you causing you to fall on your ass along with Alois, you took out an hp potions and drank it.

“Damn that was close” You looked over to Alois and saw his head was down cast.

“Al-”

“Jim”  A little boy fitting Alois’s description ran to him.

Alois’s head bolted up with surprised and joy written on it as he rushed to his feet too.

“Luka!” The two hugged as tears ran down their faces.

“See I tol-(Your username)” Sneers ran to you.

“I’m so glad I found you” Sneers started tearing up.

“Same” You said happy that one member was finally found.

“Now all we need to do is find the others” Sneers said cheerfully.

“Ri-” You stopped when you heard a bleep sound from your map causing you to look at it.

Sneers marker was back on. ‘Hopefully it won’t disappear again’

“Thanks for helping me find Luka now we’ll be on our way” 

“Are you sure? What if you run into those Dark Players again?” You asked worried for their safety while Sneers looked shock to find out about dark players being in the woods too.

“I’m sure we’ll be fine besides we don’t want to risk losing the exit” He pointed to an opening that looked like an exit.

‘Guess I was too busy attending my hurt butt to notice that’  You turned back to them. 

“Okay if you say so just be careful we might be on their hit list after what we did to them earlier” He nodded. 

“Will do, bye” The two of them walked out of the woods you stared for a bit having a bad feeling for some strange reason but didn’t know why. 

“Ready to go find the others” Sneers voice  brought you out from your thoughts.  

“Yeah let’s go” You went in a direction you hoped would be the one that leads you to them as you looked back one more time before refocusing ahead of you.

____________  
Okay obviously Alois is out of character but I didn’t want to start him off like he was in the anime so I hope that you can forgive that.  
Random things > Random Things it’s where I will be answering any questions that you might have for previous chapters some on upcoming chapters and others questions about my other stories I will also be posting some creaked fan-fics and what if’s (the what if’s will be upon requests so request on anything in my stories that you wonder what would have happened if something was done differently than what originally happens in my stories)


	13. Floor 2: Regrouped Again

*Jet’s P.O.V*

I did as 《Your Username》 said and waited for her to come to me but after awhile I realized she wasn’t. “*sighs* I better go find them that whole wait until they find you bs won’t work now”  Jet picked a direction and went in it.

He ran into some non-friendly NPC’s that looked like they were from Harry Potter but couldn’t recall their names since when he saw the movie he wasn’t really into it anyway.

“Man these things keep coming” He slashed through the 10th one before deciding bailing looked like a good idea.

He ran as fast as he could turning in different directions hoping to lose them that way while also hoping not to run into more trouble speaking of which he pulled to a stop when a sword was pointed at him.

Looking at the player weilding the weapon pointing at him he saw their marker was orange which was not good for it meant that he killed a few players and it wasn’t in self-defense.

The player sharp cat like eyes looked him over. “Brother I think we found a way out” A player  with longer hair than the one in front of him stepped out along with a buff shorter haired one all three look related judging by the fact that they all had gray-ish sliver hair and green-ish blue cat like eyes.

“Who’s this?” The longer haired one asked dully.

Is he someone to play with?” The buff one asked.

“No we don’t have time the exit might disappear soon” He putted away his sword. “Let’s go”

“But what about big brother?” Does he ever put any emotion into his voice?   
“Yeah shouldn’t we at least find him first?” The buff asked.

“Didn’t you hear me? We don’t have time especially for him he wants a way out he can find it himself now let’s go” He sounded angry as he walked pass them and they followed not long after.

‘Wow really feeling the family love and so the exit disappears? Shit that’s gonna be an even bigger pain to find’ Jet continued his search for his friends.

“Where do you think they others are?” Jet stopped when he heard Duke’s voice, he looked in the direction it came from and went towards it.

“Duke, Pipsqueak” 

“Jet?” He heard them moving towards him til finally they came in sight.

“So glad I found you guys”  
   
“We are too Jet”  A notification sound went off.

They looked to see why and saw that they were back on each other’s maps. “I guess when we find the others they will show back on too” Duke stated.

“Looks like it so we better go find them” They nodded and followed after Jet.

After searching for god knows how long they decided to take a break and sat down next to some trees, Duke and Pipsqueak’s stomachs started to rumble signaling that they were hungry and when Jet checked his avatar’s he saw that his was getting pretty close too.

They went into their inventory and grabbed out some food and started eating til their avatar’s were full, they got up figured that it was time to continue the search.

“Just how big do you think these woods are?”  Duke asked  Pipsqueak who shrugged in response.

“Not that big, the problem is this place moves at certain times, I remember feeling the ground shitting a couple of times especially when we first came in” Jet started to feel it move again so he reached his hand out to Pipsqueak.

“Grab on” They stayed that way til he felt it stop.

‘If they were this way they aren’t now but let’s hope that it moved them at least somewhere near us’ Jet thought to himself. 

Jet continued on the way he was originally heading as his hate grew more and more for this place, walking past the few trees they could see in the stupid mist they stopped when they heard someone walking.

“Damn those brats” Players that were all dressed the same were walking up ahead of them thankfully not looking to be coming anywhere near them and judging by their markers which ranged from orange to red they were definitely dark players and if they markers didn’t tip you off the way they dressed sure looked like something killers would wear, gas masks Hooded Cloaks all Suspicious gear to wear.

“Yeah they got most of us killed” 

“I swear when I get my hands on that sword welding bitch she is going to get it” Sword welding could they mean 《Yourusername》? Well they could be talking about female player with swords but none makes their marks on people quite as you at least in Jet’s opinion.  
   
“How did she even know we were there?” 

“Probably because dip-shit just had to step on a stick” 

“How in the fuck was I supposed to know it was there?”

“Uhh… There’s this two things on your face called eyes ever heard of them? They come in pretty handy ”

“You asshole” Jet could hear some hitting but he couldn’t see it due to the mist getting thicker.

“Enough! you two, you dear call yourselves Deathstalkers? ” Jet’s eyes narrowed.

‘I’ve heard of them before they are one of the dark guilds with the highest player kills but they do more than kill players or so I hear’ Once Jet was sure they were gone he turned to Pipsqueak and Duke. 

“We really need to find the others”  Duke said.

“It sounds like they might have ran across  《YourUsername 》”  Pipsqueak stated from what he heard earlier.

“Yeah but it also sounds like she took care of most of them thankfully but she and others might not be as lucky if they run into them this time so let’s go but be quiet we don’t want them hearing us” They nodded their heads and went in the opposite direction the Deathstalkers went.

*Your P.O.V*  
After what felt like hours you and Sneers finally came across Smallerbee and Longshot who found each other some time before you found them now all that was left was Jet, Pipsqueak and Duke which god knows how long it will take to find them but you were sure they were fine or at least that’s when you kept telling yourself in hopes that it might be true.

Everyone made sure to be quiet since you told them about the dark guild members that attacked you and Alois earlier of course they had no idea who he was so you had to tell them it was just some player you ran across.

It felt like a couple more hours went by before you finally heard their voices. “Shit it’s shifting again grab ahold of each other”  As Jet said this the ones with you grabbed each other’s hands Smallerbee being the one to take hold of your right. 

“Jet!” Sneers was the one to happily shout this but that doesn’t the others or you weren’t as equally happy to hear his voice.

 

“Sneers?” a few seconds they came into sight as everyone struggled not to be pulled away from each other, Jet stuck out his hand for you to grab and not wanting to search for them again you took hold of his with your left.

Once it stopped everyone released each other.

“Glad to see that you guys are fine” everyone said likewise though it didn’t sound like they didn’t have a doubt that the other wouldn’t be fine which just shows the amount of faith they have in each others abilities.

“Not sure if you know this yet Jet but there are some Dark Guild members running around in here” Sneers informed Jet just in case.

“Yeah I saw a few earlier they looked pretty beaten up” Damn if he’s talking about the ones you ran across than the……. Fallen angels? No they didn’t look like the ones falling from the sky so whatever those things are it looks like they did as plan although it would have been better if it had killed all of them but beggars can’t be choosers. 

“Now that we’re all together how’s bout leaving this place?” Smallerbee suggested to which Sneers seconded.

“Right little bit of bad news on that the exit changes its location so whatever way that was the exit isn’t anymore” Your eyes widen.

“Shit really? Then mentally mapping my way to the exit was useless” You angrily crossed your arms pissed off for memorizing the damn thing for nothing.

“Pretty much, we’re just gonna have to keep looking til we run across it and definitely when out of here we’re going to need to restock I’m almost out on a few things” Everyone were in the same boat as Jet especially you since you got hit a lot but again in your defense it would have been a lot less if you didn’t have to drag sir iron feet, you get that he was scared but hardly moving his feet wasn’t going to do either of you any good in terms of trying not to get hit.

“Let’s go”  Walking for hours and thankfully only running across NPC was at least semi luck rather that than other players which sadly that didn’t appear to last long since you are just now running into some players everyone grabbed their weapons including the other players though one was controlling water the other air and the last one had a……….Boomerang? Really a boomerang?  Out of alllllll the weapons and classes he picked a boomerang.

You almost burst out laughing but held it in, the bald kid glanced up for a quick second above everyone’s heads.

“Wait their markers are green so they aren’t dark players” He lowered his weapon the girl lowered her water but the boomerang boy didn’t look so sure.

So the bald kid tried convincing him but when Jet said that he’ll lower his along with the freedom fighters and you it got him to go along.   

  “Well glad that didn’t go horribly wrong Name’s Jet over there is Longshot, Sneers,Smallerbee Pipsqueak,Duke and-” You butted in when he came to you.

“《Y/Username》” You weren’t too thrilled on people knowing your real name in this game hell you kinda regretted telling Zack the only reason you did was because you honestly didn’t think that you would see him again. 

“Well I’m An-” The boomerang player covered the other boy’s mouth.

“Don’t give out your real name even if they are good guys you never know who’s listening” Eh he’s gotta point I mean there’s not much that they can do with your real name but keeping it on the down low would be wise or at least in your opinion.

“Besides they didn’t even gave out their real names I mean Pipsqueak Piff what kind of name is that?” Before Pipsqueak could make a move Sneers stepped in his way. 

“Uh you know it’s cool you don’t have to give us your real names-”  Jet said as he did a quick glance to The other player’s Username. “《SokkaTheLadyKiller》?” The tan skin girl face palmed.

His eyes widen. “Uh obviously that’s a phony name ” 

“Right cause no one in their right mind would ever name a kid Sokka right?” You tauntingly said.

“Right” He nodded before catching on. “Hey wait a sec-”  The girl stepped in front stopping him from finishing up.

“Let’s just put all this behind us and maybe work on getting out of here together?”  She offered.

“Gladly the more the merrier right?” Jet smiled which it looked like it made her blush*seriously? Just a smile get her blushing?

Jet and the girl who’s username you later learned was 《WaterFlower》 walking side by side talking to each other, she who giggle about something he said which you didn’t know what since you were tuning it out for you weren’t really interested in their conversation in the first place.

You were more interested in getting out of the mist already when you looked around you saw that the bald boy known as 《Airmad112》 not looking too happy guess he likes her.

This continued for quite some bit before thank the heavens a exit was found which you almost ran to in joy but didn’t cause in this mist filled place it’s hard to tell if someone put traps nearby which you wouldn’t put it past any of the dark guilds members.

When you voiced this everyone took caution in heading towards it when it looked clear each and every one of them stepped forward and out of the woods or what you like to call hell hole 2.

“Yes we’re free” Sneers dropped down.

”Hope to see you guys again” Jet and the girl waved goodbye before heading their separate ways.

“While we’re at stocking up we might want to get a room too” Jet suggested as he saw how dark it was.

“Agreed let’s go” You said wanting nothing to do but rest after having such a long day everyone followed after you noticed Sneers had stopped for a bit.

“Something wrong Sneers?” He jolted a bit before shaking his head.

“Uh no” He rushed to catch up to you guys, Duke opened his map and told you guys of a nearby in which you head towards hoping that this inn will be better than the last one you were in.

 ___________   
Yeah I don’t think I will be sticking with that Username for Katara so if you see her going by a different one you now know why.


	14. Side Chapter: Sokka, Katara and Aang

I was really  debating on giving them their own side chapter cause out of all of the characters in this story I feel the avatar characters are a little more harder due to the fear of me messing them up I really don’t want to do that so I really hope that this turned out okay and that they are in character.  
____________  
Katara’s P.O.V   

“Do you really need to read the instructions?” My brother asked me as he putted on his helmet.

“Yes Sokka I do, I don’t want to accidentally mess anything up” I replied back as I made sure to read every word very carefully.    
   
“Shoot yourself but while you are busy reading the instructions I’m gonna be getting all the cool stuff” he felt around the helmet for what I assume for a start button. 

“Hey where’s the on button?”  He pressed something that caused a light to start scanning him all over.

“Katara what’s it doing?”

“Relax it says here that it scans on certain parts of your body, checking over vitals and anything else of necessity to make sure that you don’t have any health risks when in game” 

“Oh then what?” 

“Then once it’s done just say link start to start the-” before I could finish Sokka said the words then fell down on the floor.

“You were suppose to lay down first” I scold him even though he wouldn’t be able to hear it.

I grabbed his hands and pulled him towards his bed before lifting him up then laying him down on the bed.

I then want to my room did exactly what the instructions said before starting up the game and entering my information.

“Wow there’s so many classes to choose from” I read through all before settling on a water bending class. 

 Once I selected my class, picked a username and  customize my avatar a blue light briefly surrounded me before disappearing as a big text appeared above me.  
ENTER FLOOR ONE GOBLIN FLOORS

“Wow this really looks amazing” I looked around at the market place I was dropped off at, it was just buzzing with other players and friendly NPCs running around.

There were a bunch of stands that some players were checking out. “Come on Sora we got to go meet up with Kairi”

“Coming Riku” the player that was at the stand next to me left with the one who called him.  

“I should probably look for Sokka” has I started my search for Sokka a player ran by me and another one calling out to them asking if they could give them some tips.

I stopped walking when I saw a username that was definitely his It was also next to another player’s name 

《SokkaTheLadyKiller》 I shook my head at his username as I walked over towards it and saw him chatting with a female player or a player  that picked a female avatar.

“Sokka” I walked over to him as the other player eyeballed me.

“Katara I was wondering when you would show up” the female player grabbed ahold of Sokka’s arms planting it between their avatar’s rather large boobs.

“Who is this Sokka?” the player clinging to Sokka’s arm asked.  

“This is my sister Katara and Katara this is Lois she says that she knows this map and could show us around it”

  “That’s very nice of you Lois but this game is new, how would you know your way around it already?” 

“I was a beta tester so I pretty much know a couple of things about the game” 

“Isn’t that cool?”  

“I guess but are you sure that it will be no trouble?“ She looked like she was about to say something til she got a message from someone.

She opened her panel and read through it before turning back to us.

“Ooppise I have to go, rain check?” she ran off.

“Wai- aw man how are we going to get in contact with her?” Sokka turned to me.

“Didn’t you get her Username?” he brighten up for a bit then slouched back down.

“I can’t remember it, I think it was Highness something” I patted him on the back.

“Well I am sure we will meet her again” 

“Yeah you’re right” he cheered back up and we head off to go check out this place and fight some monster NPCS.  
After my fifth fail on taking down a goblin we found I sat down on a nearby rock angrily.  

“There should seriously be a tutorial on how to use this water bending”

“Maybe someone should have picked the warrior class” He threw his boomerang at it causing it to burst into blue pixels.

“It seemed like it would be a nice class at the time” 

“Well you can always make a new one” Sokka suggest.

“Yeah I guess you’re right” I checked the time since it felt like it was getting around dinner time.

“Yup about time” I turned towards Sokka.

“Okay Sokka wrap it up that’s it for the day”  I gathered up some of the items Sokka missed figuring that we might need them later.

“Uh Katara where’s the log-out button?” I rolled my eyes.

“It’s pass settings”

“I still don’t see it” I walked over to him to see what he was doing wrong but when I got over to him I saw that he was right so I opened mines and started scrolling for the log-out button.

“I don’t understand where is it?” I tried looking into settings hoping that it might be there but to no such luck.

“Try the help center ” I  went over to the help center but before I could tap on anything we were teleported to some unknown area and so were a whole lot of other players.

“What just happened? Was this in the instructions?” Sokka turned to me.

“No it wasn’t” a few seconds later a big cloaked guy appeared in the sky he said a few things about how we are all now stuck in here and for us to check our inventory for a surprise.

Once Sokka and I did a bright light surrounded us before going away and when it did it made us look like our real selves. 

I looked around to see if it was just us but it wasn’t everyone else changed too even the guy behind me did and I must say he looked pretty intimidating with his long sliver hair, cat like green eyes and the fact that he was towering over me was a plus to it.              

He gave off another speech before disappearing, once gone the field he had that was keeping us here vanished everyone started freaking out and rushing to the exits causing Sokka and I to separate from each other.

We tried reaching for each other’s hand but it wasn’t working after a while I got pushed out so far I was back by the market area again.

I tried calling out Sokka’s name but I didn’t get a response back so I started freaking out a bit and breathing and a bit heavliy.

I turned around when I felt a tap on my shoulder hoping that maybe it was Sokka but it was a boy who looked to be younger than me and was carrying a wooden staff.

“Are you okay?” he had a concern look on his face when he asked me this.

“No I lost my brother in the crowd earlier now I’m not sure where is he” 

“Is he in your group or on your friends list? He asked. 

“We were in each others group til we were teleported but he still should be in my friends list why?”

“You can track players when you invite them to your group” He told me.

I opened up the panel and sent Sokka a group invite and waited for him to accept and a few short seconds later he did then messaged me that he was on his way.

“Thank you uh-” I glanced up at his username. “《Airmad112》”

“You can just call me Aang”  he rubbed the back of his head.  

“Okay Aang, were you also separated from your friends?” I decided to start up a conversation while I waited for Sokka.

“Uh no I was playing by myself when this happened” He sat down on an create.  

“Oh”

We talked bit more and he really seemed like a good kid its sad that he has to go through this.  

“Katara” I turned towards Sokka’s voice and saw him running towards me.

“Good thinking on adding me to your group”

“That was Aang’s idea” 

“Who?” I stepped aside so he could see Aang.  
“Hi” Aang waved to Sokka.

Sokka waved back before turning to me and whispering really low.

“While I was looking for you I got an idea remember that field we found with the goblins?”

“It wasn’t that long ago Sokka”

“Well my plan is that before we take on any quests we should level up first that way the first few mission will be really easy so we’ll hardly break a sweat”

“That sounds like a good idea but I still don’t know how to use any of my bending”

“We’ll figure that out while we’re there”

“Alright”

“Great let’s go” I stopped following Sokka when I remembered Aang, I looked back at him and felt sorry that he would be on his own so an idea crossed my mind. 

“Hey Aang”  I called out to get his attention as he was waking away. 

“Yes?” 

“Would you like to come with us?” His eyes lit up while Sokka turned to look at me like I was crazy.

“Really?”

“Sure” Sokka pulled me towards him and started whispering again.  
“What are you doing????”

 “I thought that it would be nice if Aang could come along”

“Why?”

“Well I couldn’t just leave him on his own Sokka, he has no one else here”

“What If he tells everyone else about my plan?”

“I really don’t think that you were the only one to come up with it”

“You don’t know that”

“And you don’t know that he will tell” We argued about it some more before he gave up and letting Aang join.

“Thank you for letting me come with you guys”

“No problem Aang”  Sokka mumbled something that Aang didn’t seem like he heard thankfully.

We continued walking til we got to the field and started attacking the goblins, still wasn’t doing any better than before.

After awhile of taking the goblins out we sat up camp in a little safe area.

Sokka and Aang were out like a light but I was having a little bit of trouble falling asleep thoughts of us being stuck in here forever crossed my mind which was terrible, what about our dad?  How is he doing? Will he be okay I mean he’s not stuck in here thank god but I was the one helping around the house so he wouldn’t have too much work on his hands but now oh god.

I tried rolling over to my side hoping that might help get it out of my but it didn’t.

“Are you okay Katara?” Aang asked guess my moving around woke him. 

“Oh uh yeah just not that tired is all” 

“Okay but if you feel like you need to talk I’m here when you need me”

“Thanks Aang”

“No problem”  He went back to sleep while I just laid there still worrying even when morning came I was still up but pretend that I was just getting up like them.

“Alright let’s get back to leveling up” Sokka went out of the tent as Aang and I followed after.

‘I just hope we aren’t stuck here forever’ I Thought before joining in the fighting. 

 

______________  
I have a question for you guys do you think if Katara was born in modern world she would play video games? I personally don’t really think that she would be into it all that much but I kinda made her try this one just because it was supposed to be a ground breaking thing and Sokka talked her into getting it.  
Random things > Random Things it’s where I will be answering any questions that you might have for previous chapters some on upcoming chapters and others questions about my other stories I will also be posting some creaked fan-fics and what if’s (the what if’s will be upon requests so request on anything in my stories that you wonder what would have happened if something was done differently than what originally happens in my stories)


	15. Floor 2:  Choices

After a night at an inn and restocking you and the Freedom Fighters set back out for that damn quest but hopefully this time no set backs could really do without them during the walk you noticed Sneers was looking at something in his inventory from time to time you thought back to how after you guys got out of the mist he’s been acting a bit funny and consistently checking whatever it was out, you were curious as to what it may be but considered as none of your business so you didn’t ask if he wanted to tell you he would. 

“This is the place” Jet walked into the normal looking village as you guys followed after, taking in the place and the NPCs around you they looked pretty sad so that was the obvious sign something was wrong once Jet stopped in front of the NPC your suppose to talk to you everyone listened to what it had to say. 

“Thank goodness you're here,  I don’t think the other villagers could take much more of those damn fallen angels no more they’ve been coming here now and then taking the pure of heart doing god knows what to them it’s just awful some of the villagers did head out to save the ones taken but none have return sadly can you help us?” The options popped up on rather or not you wanted to accept the quest to which Jet picked yes and he damn well should you didn’t go through that fucking mist for nothing. 

“Leave it to us” The NPC’s eyes filled up with tears oh thank you as she hugged Jet. 

You guys set out looking for the place the NPC told you the fallen angels would take the others it took some time getting there but when you did Sneers went to scout the place when he returned he give details on the spots he thought looked the weakest but there were other players inside already so you guys had to wait for them to leave. 

After a few minutes a few players stepped out one had long red hair and looked to be flirting with the black hair one who wasn’t returning any of his advances while the other was a blonde all of them were wearing glasses though, you tried thinking about which class they were but none came to mind at the moment. 

“Well that didn’t take long” Duke stated. 

“Probably because we showed up just as they were finishing” Jet got down from were you guys were sitting up at which you just now came to mind they like hiding in trees a lot not that that’s a bad thing as long as it serves as a good hiding place it was just something that finally came to your attention since you didn’t really care about it much and still don’t. 

You guys went to the spot Sneers said it looked the weakest and fought the guards, they were a lot harder to take down compared to the goblins and other monsters on floor one but that was to be expected sadly since you would have loved for all the floors to have weaker monsters to fight since that would make getting out a hell of a lot easier though That gamer side of you was enjoying the challenge not that you would ever tell anyone that for you would definitely and understandably be looked at funny unless who ever you told also enjoyed challenges. 

A good solid 20 minutes passed before you were finished taking them out. “Geez if this was the weakest spot I’d hate to have picked the hardest one” Sneers said. 

“Good thing we restocked with some extras” You yup agreeing with Duke as Pipsqueak pushed open the doors. 

Once opened you guys entered while watching out for traps that the Fallen Angels might have set, moving around carefully Longshot pointed out some that he spotted and they were pretty well hidden too you guys might have missed it if it weren’t for his classes enhanced sight that every archer has. 

You would run across a couple of Fallen Angels and boy did each one take so damn long to kill you were almost out and so was everybody else except for Pipsqueak since his class allows him to carry more which since it does he makes sure to pack extra for everybody but will it be enough? Is what you were definitely wondering. 

“It looks like where ever they are keeping the villagers it’s in one of those two rooms” Jet looked between each room carefully thinking over which one to go through. 

If you pick door 1: 

“Let’s try door one” Everyone agreed Pipsqueak had to be the one to open it since he was the only that could open it with ease. 

Inside the room looked like a typical quest boss fight room and once in the doors slammed shut Sneers and everyone looked to it. 

“That’s never a good sign” Sneers gulped. 

“You’re telling me” Jet summoned his weapon along with everyone else as you carefully checked around the room til suddenly a Fallen Angel dropped down he was tall wore a hooded cloak like the rest of the Fallen Angels but his was different with his you could see his face and a wee bit of his chest also his skin was a gray-ish purple color and he had blue energy things coming from his shoulder and hips. 

 

His glowing red eyes stared at the 7 of you with what looked like disgust.“Filthy humans in my counters you shall not leave here alive”  He bum rushed everyone at a really fast speed swinging at you guys with his sword to which you could bearly block. 

Everyone was trying their best to block his attacks but not much help it was  being doing the force of his attacks were too strong. 

“Ahhh!” You heard Duke scream and not long after that Pipsqueak was shouting no followed by a sound NPC’s would make as they burst into blue pixels as much as you wanted to you couldn’t look if you took your eyes off of him for a second he would get you for sure not that there was much point in looking you pretty much know what happened as much as it pained you. 

Jet also looked like he figured what happened since his facial expression said it all as he tried his hardest to get hits in on the bastard but wasn’t working to well til suddenly Pipsqueak tossed all of his body weight on to the Fallen angel which knocked him back enough for you guys to get your opening to strike sadly though that opening didn’t last long enough for a blue force pushed Pipsqueak off of the Fallen Angel. 

“Disgusting” The Fallen Angel’s face was covered in disgust clearly not liking humans touching him. 

“You’re gonna pay you bastard” Pipsqueak shouted angrily as he raised his club and started swinging at the Fallen Angel who dodged the attacks swiftly. 

You stared at how easy the NPC dodged whatever attacks Jet or the others threw at him as you glanced up to it’s health and saw that it bearly even lowered. 

‘He’s just too strong’ You thought as you looked over to where Duke’s blue Pixel was just floating at the spot he was killed as a timer above it counted down before it was completely gone. ‘I’m sorry we couldn’t protect you Duke’ You thought as you could feel tears coming up to your eyes trying to escape but you successfully fought them deeming now as not the time to cry. 

‘There’s just got to be something that could defeat him’ You scanned around the room while the others were getting their asses whooped which only made you want to hurry even more on finding something to use against him til finally you did it was a cliché way of taking him out but if it works then who cares. 

You quickly rushed over to it following where the rope stopped then untying it as fast as you could once done you waited until he was in position before shouting for them to move out of the way which thankfully they all did and you were able to release the rope causing the big ass chandlers to fall on him and the crystals on it shattering as something came out and flew off to god knows where. 

  Why do bad guys mostly seem to have one when they usually lead to their demise who knows but thankfully he did only you wish you noticed it sooner. 

You walked over to the others who were surrounding Duke’s pixel you didn’t say anything as you watched them mourn over him, you did too but turned your back so they couldn’t see it. 

“We should have never brought him along, he was just a kid” Pipsqueak said as he held the little blue pixel. 

“He would have found ways to come with anyway”  Jet replied. 

“I could have stayed behind with him Then”  Pipsqueak argued. 

“But we would have needed you” Sneers brought up but Pipsqueak shout at him. 

After a while the Quest competed popped up saying the Fallen Angels left due to their boss being defeated and as it did you notice a white light thing fly into you then a notification popped up. 

For being the one to kill the Fallen angel’s boss you now have his wings to use as your own *Please note that every players wings appear differently for a unique and personal look go to customize if you are unsatisfied with yours*. 

“Glad you were able to get something out of Duke’s death”  Pipsqueak said angrily. 

“Hey if she hadn’t pulled the rope we all would be dead” Jet shot back at Pipsqueak who looked sorry for what he said. 

The timer reached zero as the last pixel vanished and once it did Pipsqueak got back up and started walking towards the exit as the rest of you followed after. 

When out of the room you saw the villagers who were kidnapped walk out of door 2 confused as to why they were free all of a sudden soon as they saw you guys they walked over and thanked you guys for freeing them before heading back to their village. 

Walking out of the exit you guys went for the closest teleporter to take you back to base once there everyone headed to their own rooms same including you as the day went on and no one came out of their rooms yet. 

As you laid there for a long while til your avatar put you to sleep but you knew when you woke nothing was going to be the same. 

If you picked door 2: 

“Let’s try door 2” Everyone walked in, on the walls you could see that the Villagers were being used as a power source for something for what you hadn’t the slightest clue but you did know this much it had to be for something important so you guys went to go break them free but turns out they were being guarded should have seen that one coming so you guys spent another long ass time fighting them off til you got all that were in the room. 

Finally you guys set them free and the crystals near them stopped glowing once every single one was out of the weird thing on the wall. 

They rushed towards the exit only a be stopped by another Fallen Angel only this one was tall wore a hooded cloak like the rest of the Fallen Angels but his was different with his you could see his face and a wee bit of his chest also his skin was a gray-ish purple color. 

His glowing red eyes stared at the villagers who shook in fear his eyes than moved towards you guys which narrowed into a glare not at all happy that you freed his prisoners. “You made a grave mistake in coming here humans” He summoned his sword and ran towards you guys swinging his sword at you and the others. 

Longshot fired his arrows at the Fallen Angel while Jet and you would slash at him with your swords, Smallerbee would use her daggers Sneers his Axe and Pipsqueak would bash him with his club. 

Jet would give hand signs to which you and the others would follow, you must say he was pretty good at blocking off your guys attacks but he wasn’t fast enough to stop all of you them as much as he tried to every time he would block yours Jet would move in or  every time he would block Jet’s Smallerbee would move in and so on and so on til finally his health was low enough. 

“No even if I’m in such a state a human shouldn’t be able to beat me”   Wow he really thinks highly of himself. “It’s just not possible” He gritted his teeth 

“Think again” Jet gave the final hit causing his health to reach zero only he didn’t burst into blue pixels he just turned into dust. 

“……Odd” Jet said as he stared at the pile of dust. 

“Yeah don’t they usually turn in blue pixels?” Sneers looked at it confused. 

“Well he did look off” Duke said. 

“He looked skinnier than the others” Smallerbee pointed out.   
“But does that equal dust rather than Pixels?” you asked. 

Jet shrugged. “Who cares at least the quest is completed” He pointed to the big words above. 

“True let’s go” Everyone exit and headed back to the base and since it was such a tiring Quest everyone headed off to bed. 

But at some point you got up and went to the tower when you got there you saw that you weren’t the only one who wanted some fresh air, Jet was also there looking at the sky for a bit and he must have heard the door cause his head turned to your direction. 

“What brings you out?” He asked with a raise brow. 

“Needed some fresh air” You replied as you walked over to him. 

“I don’t think virtual air counts as ‘fresh’ air” He said with a smirk. 

“Very funny” you rolled your eyes. 

“I thought so” Was his reply twirling around that wheat in his mouth. 

“When that other player called you _____ was that your real name?” He asked. 

 

“…….Yeah” You didn’t see the point in lying about it he obviously knew it was. 

“So you told him your name or?” 

“I told him since I didn’t really think that I would meet him again” 

“Don’t like being referred to by your real name huh?” You nodded. 

“Only in game I figured it would be better this way so if I ever did anything to piss anyone off in the game they wouldn’t know my name so when we finally get out of here they would have a hard time tracking me down not that I think that they would have much luck anyway with just my first name but who knows?” You shrugged. “I just feel safer this way” 

He nodded and made a mmm sound. “I see” 

“Too bad though it’s such a beautiful name shame I won’t be able to say it” You smiled* 

“Maybe when we get out of here I might let you say it as much as you like” He looked to you. 

“But how will I find you?” You did a rather evil looking smirk. 

“You’re just going to have to figure that out on your own Jet” 

“You devil” 

“You know it” The two of you joked around for a little while longer before deciding to head back in and went to your rooms and for once you actually went to bed feeling happy* which was nice for a change as you drifted to sleep. 

________   
Alright with the two options I gave you guys which one do you want as the real ending leave comments now before the next chapter comes out cause once it does that will stay as the true ending.


	16. Floor 2:  A Date With Zack  Or A Day With Jet

Alright since door 2 got the most votes that one will not be the true path so thank God I really was hoping everyone would pick that one cause I really didn’t want Duke to die but I felt like someone had to die just to show how freaking strong that fallen angel was supposed to be with the pure NPC’s powering him.  
______   
“Aw man that quest sucked.” 

“Are you sure that you aren’t just saying that because you are covered in slime?” Jet jokingly replied.

“We’re all covered in slime.” You gestured to all of them.

“Yeah,  but you more so than us” Duke pointed out as Jet laughed.

“That is the last time I take a hit for you!”  You walked in the direction of the girls bathing room, since it didn’t look like the slime was going to fade away. Smallerbee was also coming along for obvious reasons.

After an hour of washing,  you finally got all the slime off of places you didn’t even know it had got to. Smallerbee was finished in less time, due to not having as much on her.

Once you got yourself some clean armor, you went to your room, not really knowing what else to do at the moment. Laying down on your bed, you thought of a few things you really needed right about now, one of the things being your favorite music to listen to, and the second being watching ( your favorite/TV show/Anime/Movie). But this damn game doesn’t have any of those, which only made what you were going to do the moment you get out of this game all the more clearer.

‘Maybe I should go for a walk’ Just as you were about to get up and do just that, you received a message from Zack.

(From 《YourFavouritePupZack》  
Hey I finally have some time off from quest if you want to go on that date)  
After reading it, you thought about what you wanted to do. Go on that date or take a walk?  
Go on the date:  
You figured why not? He’s fun to be around. And even though before you were more focused on getting out rather than having fun, after spending time with the Freedom Fighters, I guess they showed you that you can do both. Although, don’t get me wrong. They are just as serious on getting out too, it's just that they some how make it a little fun also. After battling that stupid slime creature, you could use some fun right about now. So, messaging Zack back, you told him that you will meet up with him.

He messaged back with where to meet up at. Checking the map, you thanked the heavens it was somewhere you could use the teleporter on.

Getting off of your bed, you walked out of your room passing a still dirty Pipsqueak. You thought about asking him why didn’t he wash up yet, but crossed the thought out of your mind and just continued on towards the teleporter.

Selecting the spot on the map, the blue lights started surrounding you. At that time, Jet walked by but stopped.

“Where are you goi- ” Before he could finish his sentence, the teleporter had already taken you to the location. Zack was already there and standing by the platform.

“Finally, this one’s you.” He offered his hand to help you off the platform.

“You won’t believe how many other players came off of that thing, that I thought were you” You accepted his hand.

“How many?” You asked.

“I’m pretty sure about twelve. There was three sliver haired guys, an annoyed looking boy being dragged off by a blonde girl, and the rest were just a big group of players, so not really sure on what they all looked like but a few stood out.” He shook his head.

“Anyway, enough about that. Let’s get on with the date; it was hard to find a perfect place”  Zack opened the panel and sent you an invite before stepping on the platform.  
“Wait, aren’t we having the date here?”  You asked, to which he shook his head as he replied back with a 'nope', making a popping sound on the 'p'.

“The place I’m taking you to is special.”  He selected a spot on the map you haven't seen before, since the two weeks floor two has been unlocked.

“Special? How?” You raised a brow. 

“You’ll see.” It looked like that was the only reply he was going to give you, so you didn’t see a point in trying to get more from him. But thankfully you wouldn’t have to wait long before you were teleported to said special place.

*Hidden Area 1 of 50 found*  
“There are hidden areas?” You looked up at the thing above you.

“Yes but this isn’t the part I wanted to show you. Come on.” He grabbed a hold of your hand, leading you to what he wanted to show you.

As he was leading, you noticed how happy his face looked which you kinda liked. Seeing him that way made you wonder how often he did get this happy in this hell hole, when you pretty much fight for your lives all the damn time.  
   
When you got there it was simply breath taking. The place was beautiful, with different types of flowers everywhere and different types of plant there as well.

Some were differently made, but still gorgeous nonetheless. “Now, I’m not sure if any of the fruits are edible, besides maybe the normal looking ones we see back in the real world, but even then, you never know with this whack job, so I brought us food that I know is safe to eat instead.” Zack opened his inventory and pulled out a basket.

“A basket, really? Why store food in that when you can just keep it in the inventory?” Which is where he had the basket in the first place.

“I thought that it gave a more date feel.” Zack shrugged as he went to set it up.

You went over to help set up the food. Once everything was set up, you were definitely sure that he didn’t make any of the food. Not that he said he did, but if he had, it would of been obvious he didn't.

“How did you come across this place?” You finally asked, as you took a few bites from your sandwich.

“Uh…. I guess you could say a little help from a fallen angel.” You wondered what he meant by that, but when you tried getting him to say more, he asked if you wanted some cake. Knowing that you weren’t  going to get anymore  than what he said, you took the slice of cake.

“Wanna look around the place?” He asked, after the two of you finished the meal.

“Sure.” The two of you got up, and again Zack showed you a few spots. As it was getting late you, were about to leave when Zack stopped you.

“Wait you’ve got to see this.” He grabbed your hand and brought you over to some rather dull looking flowers.

“What is up with these?” You raised a brow. 

“Just wait.” Zack looked really excited. The darker the sky got, the more the flowers opened, till finally, they opened all the way. Let me just say, they didn’t look dull anymore. They looked similar to the night sky with tiny shining stars.

“Wow!”

“I know right? Sadly though, you can’t grab any. You would need very high gardening skills.” You weren’t really planning on grabbing any in the first place.

“That’s fine by me not rea-” You stopped once you heard a click sound, causing you to turn and look at the source, only to see that Zack had his panel open. You could see that there was a picture of you looking at the flowers.

“I forgot that the camera feature still works.” 

“Too bad the posting it feature doesn’t, what a shame ” He playfully shook his head.

“More like, thank God it doesn’t.” You crossed your arms, a little annoyed that he took your picture.

“Aw don’t be like that. Look, I made sure to take such a lovely pic; see?” He showed you the pic, which made you raise an eyebrow.

“Why are there flowers on my head?” 

“I thought they looked nice on you.” You shook your head with a sigh and became even more grateful that he couldn’t post it.

“Anyway, ready to go? ” You nodded your head.

“Then right this way.” He lead you out of the place, and the moment the two of you stepped foot from it, your notifications went off like crazy.

Scrolling through them, you saw that some were about the guild, and how a few places are being remodeled at the moment. Some were from Jet and the others asking 'where did you go?' And telling you to be careful. One was about an upcoming Halloween event.

 “Oh yeah, also, for some reason while in the garden, you won’t get notifications till after you leave it.” You turned to look at Zack with a slightly annoyed look.

“And you are just now telling me this?” He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

“Kind of slipped my mind.” You a sighed.

“Doesn’t matter now, let’s just go to the teleporter.” The Teleporter was pretty far from the hidden garden, so the two of you had a lot of walking to do before you finally reached it.

“I’ll let you go first okay?” Zack said as he un-added you from group.

“Okay.”  You stepped onto the platform and selected the guild house mark. 

“Cya again soon.” Zack waved as you were teleported back to guild.

Once back, they bombed you with questions as to why you didn’t reply and where you were. You answered each of their questions, telling them you were out with Zack having lunch and you lost track of time, and the reason why you didn’t reply was because the notifications were off.  
   
When you told them this, Sneers and Duke went 'oooo' and started making jokes, which reminded you of your brothers and how some times those two reminded you of them.

“I better go check on a few things.” Jet left.

“And I better go to my room. My avatar is feeling very tired.” You walked off to your room, and you could still hear Sneers joking around about the whole getting lunch with Zack. One member, your not sure who, said something that caused Duke to ask 'what does that mean?'. Since you were too tired to go back, you decided that you would hunt down the player that said that later.

You didn’t bother taking off your armor as you fell onto the bed, instantly falling to sleep.

 

Turning down the date:  
Zack’s a nice guy, but you really didn’t want to go on that date. You messaged him back telling him no thanks.

He messaged you back with a simple 'okay :( '.  You got off of the bed and left your room closing the door behind you. Turning around, you saw that Pipsqueak was still covered in slime. Wondering why, you went over to ask why he hadn’t cleaned up yet.

“Jet needed some crates moved.” 

“I’m sure he would have wanted you to be cleaned up first, and not covering it in slime too.” You pointed at the now slightly covered in slime crate.

“That’s true, but there is a limit to how long these crates can be out, and I didn't think I would finish cleaning up in time.” Pipsqueak was the second member that was really covered in slime, you being the first and covered the most,thanks to jumping in the way for Jet(Never again).

“Yeah that stuff is hard to get off.I better leave you to it then."You both went your separate ways, you heading towards the doors, only to stop when Jet called out to you.

“Yeah?” Jet walked over to you.

“I saw a few spots in the base that could use some fixing up. Wanna go with me to town and pick up some things?” Since all you were going to do was go for a walk, you didn’t see why you couldn't go to town with Jet.

“Sure.” You two walked over to the teleporter, since it would get you there faster than walking. Not to mention, it was much safer too.

Jet selected the nearby town. Once that was done, the teleporter started surrounding you two with the usual blue light before taking you to the town.  
“Let’s start looking for those shops with the parts we need.” Jet and you walked over to a few shops passing by a few players here and there. Some of their usernames would catch your eye, like 《NightGod17》《CrescentMoon》《TheBlindBandit》 and 《AoOni15》 who was standing next to a player named 《ManOfSnow》. The two looked to be twins, though one had two moles on his face.

You and Jet went inside one of the shops, looking around for the stuff he needed. You found about three of the ten things on the list, so Jet brought as much as he needed of the parts before moving on to the next shop.

After three more shops, you two got everything you needed. You decided to head back, only to stop when the notifications went off.

“A Halloween event is coming up soon.” Jet said, as he read the notification with an un-happy look.

“I’m not sure how I feel about that.” You stated your thoughts.

“You and me both; there’s no telling what kind of stuff he might have planned.” 

“Let’s go.” You guys went back to the platform and teleported back to base.

“Alright, now I just have to hand these over to the NPC’s, and they will get to work.” Jet went to the NPC’s, while you went over to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Sneers was already there, toying with something blue and kinda small, which you felt like you’d seen before.

“Where did you get that?” You pointed at the small item in his hand.

“I found it when we were leaving the woods.” When you thought back, you did remember him picking up something, however  you didn’t know what.

“Huh.” You went over to the fridge, grabbing some food and warming it up. After a while, Sneers left and you finished up then headed off to bed.

When you laid down, you opened your panel and took off your armor, replacing it with sleepwear before drifting off to sleep.

________ 

Another choice I know I know so soon but I felt like now was the time to do the whole date thing then I felt like adding another option but don’t worry not all dates are going to be voted on just ones that effect the plot in certain ways. 

Also if you can guess who the two twins (AoOni and ManOfSnow) are before the next chapter is out are they will be added into the story along with the rest of the characters from their anime.


	17. Floor 2: Halloween Event And Shocking News

Alright Blue Exorcist as now been added to the story so go over to B.O.C & G.O.C list and vote for a character from Blue Exorcist as love interests.  
__________   
Halloween has arrived and FKO has been popping up special events for it such as haunted mansion Zombie, Ghouls, Vampires, Werewolves all that kind of Halloween bs, which you were considering passing up you know due to this being a life or death game and you saw events such as these not really meaningful buuuut there were some neat reward items that made it worth the risk and plus other players(which includes the dark guilds) are taking part in it which means that they are leaving  up and one of  the only reason you have been doing a pretty good job at kicking their asses is because you knew a…….’Short cut’ on floor one that helps level you up faster so unless you want to lose that advantage taking part wouldn’t hurt. 

“Is it just me or does Halloween only make this floor way scarier?” Sneers asked as he dodged a player on a witch’s broom that came pretty close to hitting him. 

‘Dick’ You thought, could that player fly any lower? 

“Yeah it kinda does” Duke agreed.  

“Well Isn’t that what Halloween is about? Making things scary” Jet looked at the broom sticks the other players were flying around on. 

“Man those look awesome to have” 

“Yeah once you get the hang of it” Some random player replied to Jet. “Whoa” You watched as the player crashed into a pile of hay while his friends rushed to help him. 

“Sora are you okay?” The red haired chick with him asked while helping the sliver haired one pull him up. 

“I’m fine” Sir hay in his hair replied as he pulled the few bits of hay out of his hair. 

“Mmm might be a little too hard to control for you there buddy” Sliver hair guy patted his friend’s back.   
“Jet are you sure you want to take the quest for that?” Sneers said obviously scared of the thought of trying to fly one of those things. 

“Yeah just think of how much faster and easier it’ll be to get to our missions plus we wouldn’t have to go through that spooky mist filled woods anymore” You heard Jet mumble thank god at the end. 

“But don’t you think it’s riskier?” 

“Almost everything we do is on the riskier side of things but I do see your concerns so we’re just going to have to be careful” 

“We won’t have to be if-” 

“We’re here” Duke pointed to the mist…. filled woods really? There again? 

“We have to go through there again?” Sneers shouted not too happy about that and neither were you just like the dark forest asshole dark guilds made this they’re hot spot….. Someone really should do something about that. 

“Sadly yes but if we defeat the evil witch that lives in there we get flying brooms which means that this will be the last time we ever have to go in there again” Jet tried to calm Sneers down with the thought of never going into that god forsaken place again but help much but still Jet being Jet he was able to convince Sneers anyway. 

“But how do we keep from being separated again?” Sneers asked. 

“Easy, Pipsqueak ” Jet turned to Pipsqueak who opened his panel to get something from his inventory which turned out to be rope. 

“I wondered why you packed that” Duke said as Pipsqueak handed over to Jet. 

“The reason Pipsqueak and Duke weren’t separated when the ground started moving was because Duke was on Pipsqueak’s back thus the ground splitting us up couldn’t work on them So this rope will keep that from happening again” Jet help tied everyone including himself together but left space so everyone had enough room to do their thing if need be. 

“It’s long enough for us to space ourselves from each other to avoid certain attacks but some will be a problem so hopefully we won’t run across that some” Jet did his let’s go hand motion taking lead into the woods. 

You could feel the ground shifting again making the map a bit useless since nothing will be where it was but at least you won’t get separated again in this place, while in the woods searching for the witch you guys did run across a few Halloween themed monsters and some Dark guild members to which three recognized you and you know this cause the three that did said and I quote ‘There the bitch is’ as one stupidly charged at you while the other two got ready for some fire and ice action. 

Longshot did his best to take those two out and Smallerbee would try to help every now and then by throwing daggers at them when she wasn’t busy taking out the ones near her. 

“Look out” You yanked Jet out of the way from a sharp ice spear heading his way. 

“Thanks” Jet winked as he jumped back in action. 

“Not a problem” You tried fending these guys off while dodging the ice and fire attacks coming your way but this damn rope wasn’t doing any favors……At all.   
     
The thought of cutting the damn thing off of you as crossed your mind but if you did once the place shifts again you’ll get separated again and that’s not really an option especially at the moment. 

You quickly raised your sword to block a blow from one of the dark player’s sword as you were pushing him away he started to speak with that stupid voice changer that all dark guilds seem to have come to think of it that other asshole might have been a dark guild member he was dressed similar to them. 

“Hey on a scale of 1 to 10 how much do you miss that little blonde friend of yours?” You lifted a brow wondering why he wou…..oh shit no. 

“You didn’t” If looks could kill than this dude would be nothing but blue shitty pixels right now. 

“Kill him? Well no if that’s what you were thinking but we do have him at our base waiting to be either force into working for us or sold to the highest bidder yes that's a thing and you’d be surprise what a few older players would pay for a nice piece of meat like that” He chuckled darkly to himself. 

“Honestly I wouldn’t with sickos like you in this game” He shrugged. 

“A sickos gotta make a living somehow in this game” 

“Then why not try selling yourself or is your ugly ass not worth a pretty penny *chuckle* cause I wouldn’t be surprised” You taunted. 

“Let’s who has the last laugh when I sell you to one of those sickos after I’m threw having my fun with you of course” You smirked not the least bit scared of his threat. 

“Yeah let’s see shall we?” You kneed him in the dick before pushing and back into Jet’s awaiting hook swords. 

“Oh look it seems to me I’ll be having that last laugh” He reached his hand out to you. 

“Y-yo-you bitch” Were his kinda cliché last words right before bursting into blue pixels. 

“God I hear that a lot ” You said to yourself. 

“6 o’clock” Jet warned you causing you to turn around as fast as you could to block it. 

“Thanks” You shouted to him. 

“Not a problem” You pushed back than sweap kicked him before plugging your sword into whatever gender this asshole was. 

“Retreat” One of them yelled to their summoner who teleported them away someplace. 

“Alright” Everyone high fived each other except for you as you thought about what that dark player said. 

‘Do they really have Alois or was he just saying that to get to me?’ You snapped out of your thoughts when Jet putted his hand on your shoulder. 

Looking towards him you saw that he looked concerned. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah I am, Let’s just go find that fucking witch’s house” You said before he could question it any further. 

“Finally there it is” Duke was happy on finding it. 

“Who’s ready to take down a wicked witch?”  They raised their hands. 

“Good let’s go” You guys entered the witches house keeping an eye out for her. 

“Whoa look at all these sweets” Duke and Sneers started drooling. 

“Don’t eat any of them, don’t want this turning into another Hansel and Gretel type thing” Jet warn. 

“We weren’t” Both Sneers and Duke defended. 

“Meow” Everybody pointed their weapons at the cat.   
“That is so obviously the witch, I mean how can it not be?” Sneers fearfully suggested. 

“Might be but on the off chance that it isn’t I say just keep an eye on it just in case it isn’t” Jet glanced around the room before moving elsewhere looking for the witch the rest followed Sneers being the last one due to having a stare down with the cat right before Smallerbee yanked him along. “Ow” 

“Stop messing with the cat” Smallerbee scolded. 

“Hiss” Everyone turned back to the cat but not just because of the hiss but more because of it’s growing shadow that caught your attention and now you know it wasn’t to some shadow movement thing. 

It was because the cat itself was growing into a hideous looking monster while Sneers pointed a shaking hand. 

“See I told you it was the witch” He shouted.   
*Cut Scene actived*   
A stereotypical witch like laughing bounce from all over the place making it hard to pinpoint where it was coming from. “More like guard dog deary or in this case Guard cat Mittens kill the intruders” 

Jet chuckled. “Mittens? What kind of a name is that for a guard cat?” 

“Oh shut it you Mittens is a great name not that you’ll live long enough to realize just how great of a name anyway” She sounded pretty pissed at Jet’s laughing. 

“Yeah we’ll see about that” Jet and the others summoned their swords. 

*End of cut scene*   
Once the words disappeared Mittens jumped at the nearest player which just so happened to be Jet, kinda made you wonder was it really because he was the closest ooooooor because he laughed at its name? Either way he looked like he needed help getting it off of him since mittens was one big cat. 

“Geez maybe next time you shouldn’t laugh at someone’s name?” You blocked the fireballs Mittens shot at you. 

“Maybe but then again Mittens is a pretty ridiculous name for something meant to guard something”  Jet jumped back from a claw attack. 

‘True’ You agreed mentally no way were you going to say it out loud. 

Longshot fired a bunch of arrows as Sneers and the rest of the close range fighter (Including you) got within your needed range of attacks while doing your best not to get hit and after awhile finally got the damn thing to go down. 

“YEAH!” Sneers cheered. 

“Don’t celebrate too soon darlings, the party’s not over yet” The witch came out from her hiding place. 

“…We did not bring enough HP for this” Sneers stated. 

“Should we retreat?” Smallerbee looked to Jet, Jet looked to everyone’s meter. 

“Just how many HP potions do you guys have?” Everyone checked.   
“2”   
“5”   
“4”   
“3”   
“6”   
“4” 

“And I have 3 I’m sure we can make it just try not to get hit” Jet charged to the hag who was flying around on her broom trying to dodge everyone’s hits.   
Due to her being in the air most of you had to find other means of hitting her, Pipsqueak would throw near by things Smallerbee threw  her daggers which you wondered just how many did she have left. Same with Longshot. 

Duke and Sneers went looking around at her potions finding ones that would cause damage, Jet would look for things that would give him a boast. 

  Finally you guys damaged her broom enough so it would break causing her to be grounded. 

“You think this gives you a chance to take me on? Ha I don’t need my broom to teach you brats a lesson on breaking into people’s homes” She used her wand to send fireballs at you and again mostly Jet guess he can’t charm everyone. 

“Get her wand” Jet ordered. 

“The hell you will” she did a wave motion with her wand making her grow really fucking tall but not as tall as the father of goblins so there's a plus. 

Everyone tried to dodge every time she would try to step on them. “Heheh your like little mice, watch out I’m going to squash you” she taunted. 

Every now and then she would cast fireballs at everyone but now that she was bigger she mostly just tried to squish you. 

“Ew” Duke covered his eyes obviously not liking the accidental peak he got up her skirt. 

“How dare you look up my skirt” She rushed her foot down to where he was, Jet jumped to save him as her foot met the ground it was unclear if she killed them or not. 

The Freedom Fighters shouted Jet and Duke’s names in hopes that they survived but no reply. 

“Hahahahaha serves them right” The witch laughed.   
The others glared and charged at her and safe to say you weren’t left out at the little charging party to take the bitch down. 

“Aw are they remining mice angered by the others mice death no worries you’ll join them soon enough” She blasted fireball after fireball some of which you were able to dodge but others not so much causing everyone to find cover in order to heal up. 

“Damn I’m down to the last potion” You cursed. 

“I’m already out” Sneers said from behind cover. 

“Do you really think that I won’t get you be able to get you from there? Just one little fire spell and you are done for” She laughed wickedly.

“Yeah in hindsight this might not have been the best spot for cover” Sneers pointed out. 

Well let’s see how well you do a fire spell without this” you guys heard Jet’s voice right before a stab sound followed by the Witch’s Screaming. 

“No” your heard something fall to the ground, everyone rushed out and was met with the sight of Jet holding the Witch’s Wand. 

“Huh I guess not very well at all” Jet taunted. 

“Jet, Duke your alive” Everyone rushed towards the two, happy that they were fine. 

“Yeah didn’t you check our icons or notice the lack of blue pixels? ” Duke pointed out. 

“That is true” You shook your head for not thinking or noticing any of that stuff. 

“But it’s nice to be reinsured that you guys care about us” Your not completely sure but you could have sworn his eyes did a quick glance at your direction for a quick second.   
“What do we do about her?” Pipsqueak jerked his head to the witch. 

“Don’t know she’s powerless without her wand” Jet said as he looked at the wand in his hand. 

“Please don’t kill me” The Witch begged and as she did two options appeared. 

Kill her or Let her live? 

“I don’t see a reason why so let’s let her live” Jet shrugged as he placed the wand into his inventory, they agreed so they all selected the live option. 

“Oh thank you” 

“Just don’t try anything” Jet watched as he let her leave. 

*Special Event Completed*   
Beneath the quest competed thing was a notification that showed Players with the highest score and at the very top was a Player named 《  CrescentMoon》 second was 《DemonHuntress》   
“Whoa we get scores on these? I didn’t know that” Sneers said  shocked.  

“Apparently” Jet looked for where you guys were placed and didn’t look to happy about it either. 

“Well at least we placed higher than-” Sneers leaned in for a closer look before leaning back. “《 Venny-wenny》” 

“No way someone is named that?” Duke laughed. 

“Yeah but we should have placed higher than 6th just seems kinda…. Not our best” Jet Looked like he was thinking of saying something else but decided against it. 

“Anyway let’s going we got the brooms that’s good enough” Everyone walked out of the Witch’s house and rather than walk through the woods again and risk bumping into those Dark guild members you took the thankfully nearby teleporter to base where you guys practice your asses off in order to learn how to  fly them.


	18. Side Chapter: Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz

*Please note that these holiday specials are written in advance so I might come back and re-edit these cause of that*  
I have reopened the B.O.C & G.O.C Love Interest list for the Blue Exorcist characters only so go leave your comments on who you want as a love interest before chapter  14  
__________

A few days have gone by since we last saw of our dear older brother in the mist and I’m sure he has long since gotten out of that place but neither of us lifted a finger to contact the other not that I cared being around him was getting boring for me anyway plus I wasn’t too interested about his plan on starting a guild seemed like a waste of time my brothers also felt that it was too though they were a bit more hesitant on leaving him.

They felt that maybe leaving him in that place wasn’t the best way to go about it but if he really didn’t want to get left behind then he should have tried harder on keeping together.

Enough about that anyway my brothers and I are now currently gathering a few things for our next quest and since there was a special Halloween event going on the town now had a few friendly ghost NPC’s floating around as we were heading by the last show I over heard a player asking some players where they got that ‘cutesy’ NPC that’s following them, they then told her that it was from a special hidden area and that if you find it you are reward rare random items which I already knew about since we have been spending these couple of days during this event to finding them except we didn’t get anything that I would call worth it but Loz would disagree though since he got a wolf ears head accessory and now he wants the other pieces to go with it which is why we’re still looking for the rest of the hidden areas cause he won’t stop whining on how he needs the whole set.

“Is that everything?” Yazoo asked while Loz stood next to him toying with the wolf ears.

“Yes we have everything now” I said after checking the list.

“Then let’s go the event will end soon” Loz said impatiently.

“Will you calm down we still have two more days left” Loz reared back a little as I said this in a not so happy tone.

Walking out of the shop we headed to the teleporter platform and selected the nearest area we could find.

Opening my panel I checked the post that this guild made they had a picture of a map showing players all the spots that other players said they found the hidden areas though this is only just for me to get a good enough guess of where it might be since it’s always in a  slightly different place for each player as to make it harder to find for each individual and the only way players would find it in the same spot is if they were in each others party.

Once I got a good enough guess of where to look I headed in the direction my brothers following after we ran across a few Halloween monsters such as giant bat like creatures and a few werewolves but nothing of too much trouble.

“Is this the spot?” Loz asked.

“Not entirely it’s just around this general area, we need to search around it if we want to find the place” We looked around trying to find the hidden area, looking around the area we made sure not to leave anything unchecked. 

“Found it” Yazoo dully called out to us.

Loz and I walked over to well I did Loz ran there so he made it to Yazoo before I did. “Where? Where is it ?” Yazoo simply pointed towards the giant rock. “There”

Walking over towards it I stuck my hand through it before completely going through, Loz going in after me and Yazoo being last.  

There were giant pumpkin monsters walking around and none seemed to have noticed us so we took this as a chance to warm up before going over there to fight.

“Ready ?” I asked as I summoned my two bladed sword.

They nodded their heads with their weapons  out and ready, Loz and I kick jumped towards them with me slashing them and him bashing them with his fist.

Yazoo would keep his distance shooting them with his gun and every now and then dodge but not just from the monsters attacks also from Loz’s tossing them around as he toyed with them.

Some of the ones he tossed around Yazoo and I would have to take care of cause he would get bored of them shortly and move on to the next til finally he completely tired of them.

“This is boring now how many left do we have?” Loz asked in a now bored tone.

“Five more and we’re done”   Loz replied back to Yazoo with a bored sounding okay and not long after we finished killing the last remaining five.

“There that’s all of them” I said only to be proving wrong when a even bigger tougher looking Pumpkin showed up and he looked around at the smashed ones we just got finished with.

“My-my childrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrren” He shouted before turning to us. “I shall make you pay for what you’ve done to them”

“I thought that you said we were done” I heard Loz complained in the background.

“Thought so til he showed up” Yazoo dully replied.

“Let’s just get this over with” We resummoned our weapons and started attacking.

The fight kept on with it talking about how we would pay for what we did to his kids while throwing pumpkin like bombs at us we took a few hits Loz more so before he had to fall back leaving it to me and Yazoo to finish the boss which didn’t take too long thanks to those heavy hits Loz was able to get in.

And soon after we finished him the words reading side quest competed appeared and we got our rewards, looking over to Loz’s I saw his wolf ears moved down as he had a bit of a sad look. “I didn’t get the last piece” We checked ours to see if we did but only to see that we didn’t. 

 “There’s always tomorrow” Yazoo attempted to cheer Loz up but it didn’t work.

“Let’s just go” We walked towards the exit gate then went for the nearest teleporter we could find. 

Once we picked a town we went to a nearby inn though I didn’t stay long in the room since Loz’s whining about the set not being completed upsets him and I couldn’t take anymore so I went out to get some air and when I did you wouldn’t believe my luck a player walked by wearing the last piece Loz needed a smirk came to my face when an idea popped into my head.  
   
~~~~~~  
Returning to the room I saw that Loz looked pretty happy and was wearing the last piece, noticing that I had returned he rushed over to me.

“Look I got the last piece” He said excitedly.

“Oh?” I lazily raiseda brow walking over to the bed.

“Yeah it just appeared in his gifts from an anonymous player how strange wouldn’t you say?” Yazoo dull gaze met mines.

“I guess but at least now we won’t have to worry about his complaining” I shrugged as I laid down on the bed all while thinking that those wolf themed accessories better keep him satisfied cause I am not going through all of this again. 

“True night brothers” Yazoo laid down in his bed while Loz complained about not being sleepy.

“Then don’t sleep but don’t keep us up either”  I then rolled over to my side slowly falling to sleep.  
_____________   
They probably seemed out of character so sorry for that and sorry for the wait on this shitty ass Internet problems.


	19. Side Chapter: Ciel and Elizabeth

*Please note that these holiday specials are written in advance so I might come back and re-edit these cause of that*  
I have reopened the B.O.C & G.O.C Love Interest list for the Blue Exorcist characters only so go leave your comments on who you want as a love interest before chapter  14  
__________   
I must say that I wasn’t too thrilled about this whole Halloween event and I’m still not but Elizabeth heard from some players that there are hidden areas on the map and if you search for them hard enough you’ll find it and get a rare item although it’s usually random rare items and this particular area  will only be here til Halloween is over which made Elizabeth want to find it even more.

I stopped to check the post a guild made about where other players have reported finding hidden areas hoping that it would give me a good enough idea of where it will be.

“Come on Ciel I’m pretty sure it’s this way” Elizabeth waved her hands frantically in the air for me to hurry up.

I rushed my pace as to not keep her waiting when I finally made it to her side she grabbed my hand and took off running.

“Elizabeth slow down” I shouted.

“But we have to hurry the event is almost over and call me Lizzy” She still kept with her fast pace looking from side to side as to make sure she doesn’t past it.  
   
“We don’t even know where it is they said it changes for each player” I tried to remind her from what those players said earlier in hopes that that would get her to slow it down.

“But it still can’t be far from where they found it”  She argued back.

I sighed knowing that she wasn’t bound to slow down since she really has her mind set on finding the place which I don’t know why since she’s not going to get the same thing that those other players got which is what I assume made her want to find it in the first place.

My train of thought was Interrupted when I noticed that she had stopped and her weapon was in hand, I looked to see why and saw that a pack of werewolves were up ahead and they were looking right at us.  
I summoned my weapon too and got in front of Elizabeth. “When I say now I want you to run as fast as you can got it?” I knew it would be better for us to run instead of fighting them off since all of them were a much higher level which means she lead us to where the higher level monsters resign in.

“What about you?” She asked.

“I’ll be right behind you as soon as I summon a few familiars to hold them off” Once I convinced her to she took off running on my cue as I quickly summoned a few dogs to take care of them before running off myself but I had to be quick since it wouldn’t keep them busy for long none of my summons were high enough to do much.

When I looked back one had already got threw them and was gaining on me. ‘Oh no’ I hurried up and tried to summon some more but my only high enough ones that could give me the distance were already being destroyed by the rest of the pack.

“CIEL!” Elizabeth shouted as I was tackled down a hill by the werewolf taken some serious damages on the way down til finally I made it to the bottom.

I stood up and quickly looked around for the werewolf that defiantly came down with me, staff at ready I scanned all around the mist filled area and saw nothing so I tried to climb back up but to no such luck even called out to Elizabeth and that provided no results besides my echoing.

Releasing a sigh I turned around thinking on which way did I want to go and once I decided I headed in that direction while drinking a few health potions figuring that I should save up on spells since I don’t know when I’ll be attacked again.

After what felt  like hours I took a break and rested, opening my map I looked and saw that I couldn’t see Elizabeth’s marker.

“Right if you get separated from party member in a mist their marker gets turned off and you have to find them” I remembered that notification that the Turks sent out to warn other players.

“Who was the bloody genius that that of that?” I said angrily to myself all while wishing I never played this stupid gamers in the first place.  
Getting back up I continued my walk and the more deeper I got the more I heard the sound of crows walking towards it I saw an area that looked like a graveyard and crows everywhere then a sudden thing showed above me.

Special Hidden Halloween areas found 1 of 5

Then my notification went off saying I got a rare item opening up my inventory to see what it is I saw that it was a summon and the totem looked to be a crow.

Pressing it more words popped up asking me if I wanted to unlock it and that if I did I couldn’t sell or trade it pressing yes it now showed up in my summon box and not long after another thing pop up asking me what should I name it.

Thinking if I should press random or come up with a name myself I decided that maybe on this one I will actually give it a name rather than picking random like I did with my other summons.

Entering in his name then pressed okay I closed the panel but not before hearing someone speak from behind me causing me to jump.

“Sebastian is a nice name” said the voice that was the cause of my mini heart attack.

“Hehehe did I startle you my apologies” The creepy looking player said not sounding the least bit sorry as he covered his mouth with his long sleeve.

“How long were you standing there?” I asked him.

“Not long I only just now arrived to see if they had respwaned yet” I raised a brow curious as to what he meant. 

“To see if who respwaned?” He mearly pointed and replied with a them as I heard a groaning sound followed by what sounded like dirt moving.

My eyes widen as I turned to look at what I already know what was coming from the ground behind me, zombies slowly started to raise from the ground til finally each and everyone of them was out.

And when I looked at their levels they were also a few levels higher than I when I looked at the exit I saw that gates were now blocking it.

“Sorry deary but if you want to get out each and every one of them has to be put back into the ground” He had already summoned his weapon which was a scythe and was cutting them down.

I having no other choice but to also join in summon mines and sent a few attacks at them a few of my summons were taken out after some time leaving me with the crow left I wasn’t too sure with using him since he was new and I have no idea as to what his attacks are but not seeing any other options I summoned him.

“Sebastian go!” A light appeared as the summoned he was bigger than I thought and he was on a higher level then the rest of the summons I have.

He swooped down and attacked the other remaining zombies and a few minutes later they were gone but that was also thanks to the other player.

I sat down and rested til I noticed another notification and it was from Elizabeth, reading her message I read that she was down the hill looking for me.

She must be out of the mist too, I messaged her back telling her to send me a pic of where she was on the map and I’ll get there as fast as I can, didn’t have to wait long before she did, comparing  her’s to mines I then left a marker so I could follow it before rushing off.

As Ciel headed to where Elizabeth was he was unaware of the eyes that were watching him from afar before getting into position.

 

___________  
This one is pretty short and I am sure I didn’t get their character’s right but I still hope that it was enjoyable.


	20. Side Chapter: Sora, Kairi, and Riku

I have reopened the B.O.C & G.O.C Love Interest list for the Blue Exorcist characters only so go leave your comments on who you want as a love interest before chapter  14  
__________

Sora’s P.O.V  
“Man those look awesome to have” Someone below me said. 

“Yeah once you get the hang of it” I said right before crashing into a pile of hay.

“Sora are you okay?”  Kairi and Riku landed their brooms before rushing over to me, helping me up along with Riku.

“I’m fine” I replied now standing as I pulled the few bits of hay out of my hair while patted me on the back. 

“Mmm might be a little too hard to control for you there buddy”  The other players that I replied to had just now started walking away.

“Maybe we should just get on with the quest and learn to fly these later k?” Kairi suggested to which Riku agreed to as I sighed.

“I guess”  I was so looking forward to flying around the map with these but I guess it would have to wait.

“Alright let’s go” Riku took the lead as Kairi and I followed behind as usual now that it’s become an option we took the teleporter since it would get us there faster than walking all the ways there and not to mention safer especially now that it’s Halloween all the new beast that are running around that we would bump into trying to get to our destination and some of the dark players out there too lurking around for another player to prey upon and we didn’t want to end up on their list.

Stepping onto the teleporter we picked the closest we could get before being teleported there in a flash of blue light then stepped off of the platform.

“So Riku what’s the quest?”

“Werewolves there’s a pack of them nearby that a village is being attacked by so they want us to take care of them” He explained all the details we needed to know as we headed off in the direction as we were walking we all got a notification from those guild guys that found the boss room on floor one.

 

There are special hidden Halloween areas around the map reported to be around these specific areas and to give out random rare rewards.  
   
My eyes looked at the three marked places on the pic of the map before moving on to the next text.

We have tested these reports ourselves and have noted that they show up in slightly different places for each individual player but the same if you are in a party.  
*Will update when the other two are found  
Post made by 《 ThatSoReno》*

“What do you guys think? Wanna go check them out?” I looked to both Riku and Kairi.

“One is nearby” Kairi looked at her map.

“I guess the quest can be put on hold” Riku said.

We set off looking around for the nearby hidden area which wasn’t easy to find and I probably never would have found it if I didn’t see what looked to be a kid wear a red walk threw a tree with a strange marking.

Walking towards it I noticed a nob so I turned it causing it to open and inside looked to be a town, I turned towards Riku and Kairi and called them over they both rushed towards me asking if I found it to which I just simply opened the door.

“Wow nice work Sora” I puffed out my chest a tiny bit.  
“Don’t get too full of yourself”  Riku said as he stepped through followed by Kairi then me and as we all entered words above us appeared.

Special Halloween Hidden Area found 1 of 5.

“Whoa” We said as a bunch of different monsters walked by all having the friendly NPC marker above them.

My eyes came to one of the NPC monsters that had a quest marker above them. “Look a quest should we do it?”

“We’re already here may as well” Riku walked over to a nearby monster.

“Hey what’s wrong?” They monster looked towards Riku as they jumped up to their……feets.

“Oh its awful just awful the head of our big Halloween party is missing and I’ve tried looking for him but to no such luck, we can’t have the party without him he’s practicality the king of Halloween the whole town and the Mayor will be devastated” they paced back and forth.

“What if we help you find him?” I said causing his head to spring up in my direction.

“Really you’d do that?” He asked with hopeful eyes.

“Sure” I nodded.

“Oh thank you, thank you ,thank you!” He squeezed us all into a tight hug.

We tapped him trying to tell him we couldn’t breath which he figured as he quickly let us go and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. “Hehe sorry” 

“Not a problem”   
“We’re just happy to help” Kairi smiled to him.

“Alright I better get going to help out with the party when you found him please bring him to that building there” He pointed. “And try not to let anyone else know got it?” We all nodded as he replied with a good before rushing off and not a minute later a woman with stitches and different colors of patch of skin walked over to us.

“Jack is missing? Please let me help you find him” We looked to each other before agreeing that she can help.

“Thank you my name is Sally I’m a friend of Jack’s”  Kairi  stepped over to her.

“Nice to meet you Sally I’m Kairi this is Sora and Riku” Kairi pointed to each of us as she said our names.

“Nice to meet you too come I think I might have a slight clue as to where Jack might be” We followed after her as she lead us to where she thought Jack might be which was to a very tall looking castle.

“I think he might be there” she pointed towards it. “Earlier I saw Lock looking rather suspicious but when I tried to follow him I lost sight of him which lead me to you guys so when I overhead about Jack I knew the two had to be related somehow” 

“That’s a long way up” Kairi looked all the way to the top.

“We could use the brooms” I suggested  but Riku shook his head.

“You still don’t have the hang of it so it’s too risky” I nodded as I agreed with him.

“Walking it is then” We went to the stairs and started walking but about 20 minutes in three kids showed up. 

“We can’t let them get any further quick” One said as the other two disappeared out of sight before reappearing pushing barrels down at us.

“Damn it” Riku cursed as all of us tried dodging the barrels coming at us while moving up the stairs, it went on that way for a while til Sally got knocked off screaming on the way down and as my instincts kicked in I jumped after her causing Riku and Kairi to catch after me.

I was able to get to her and grab a hold of her but that didn’t stop the two of us from gradually getting closer to the ground.

“Um thank you for coming after me but I would have been fine the fall wouldn’t have done much to me” Great now she tells me.  

 As we were getting more and more closer I tried to think of a way out of til I remembered my broom and even though I’m not to good at flying it now would be a better time than any to give it another shot.

Rushing to equip it I sat us both properly on it as I tried my best to steady the two of us as we spun out of control.

“Uhhhhh-ugf” Once my head stopped spinning I saw that Riku had hopped on his broom and was able to stop us.

Releasing a sigh he slowly used one of the hooks he got from a quest and flew us to where Kairi was knocking the barrels out of the way and landed there as Sally and I got off of the broom.

“Thanks Riku”

“Don’t mention it but you owe me a burger later” Just as he said this the barrels stopped.

“Uh no we’re out of barrels, oggie boogie isn’t going to be happy about this” They rushed off somewhere as we now walked up the steps finally not having to worry about barrels.

“We’re here the entrance to Oggie’s lair” Sally turned to us and asked if we were ready to go inside.

We all nodded as she opened the door. “Jack”

*Cut Scene actived*

 

“Sally” As she rushed to him a cage slammed down locking her in place as a weird sack looking monster stepped out taunting her and Jack before turning to us.

“Now what do we have here?” 

“Pissed off players that are going to kick your butt if you don’t let them go right now” I said to him with a glare as he laughed.

“I would like to see you try” 

We rushed towards him as the cut scene ended, Riku and I taking him from the front while Kairi rushed in from the side he threw down some kind of smoke and started punching us as that covered his location.

Soon we were able to get out of it while still coughing then we drank a mini health potion to heal up a bit.

He then went up somewhere high as he sent down things to fight us, all kinds of weird looking machines attacked us as we tried our best to defend ourselves.

And about 30 minutes of that he then decides to come down to fight. “Now don’t you all look ripe for the picking” he threw fire balls and other things at us Riku was able to reflect some back at him while Kairi slashed him with her weapon angering Oggie.

“Why you litt-” He was unable to finish as Riku shouted heads up distracting  him with a flash bomb leaving him blinded in order for me to finish the job.

“Take this” As I finished him his sack fell off and a bunch of disgusting looking bugs came out.  
“Ew” Kairi tried to avoid stepping on them as we rushed over to free Jack and Sally.

“Thank you for helping us” Jack said.

“How did Oggie get you in the first place?” Riku asked.

“He had Lock trick me into believing that there was something important he had to show me” 

“Well hopefully this won’t happen again Jack”

“I hope so too Sally anyway let’s go it’s about to start soon” We went back with them before saying goodbye and as we stepped out of the hidden area a notification along with quest competed popped up.

We both checked ours and as I read threw mines there was also a little message next to a totem that had Jack’s face on it.

 

‘Call for me whenever you need help 

Jack.’ 

 

“Sweet what did you guys get” They both showed me as I showed mines.

“Awesome” Riku got a new blade that had some really cool stats that bested the old one he has and Kairi got a round orb thing that was greenish in color.

“Ready to go take down that werewolf pack”

“You know it/Yes” Kairi and I both said as Riku nodded.

“Good” We both headed back to the original direction we first were going til we got the message, I took one glance back before rushing off to Riku and Kairi to continue the quest.  
 

 

_______________   
Everyone felt out of character to me but then again that’s nothing new for me.  
 


	21. Floor 2: Putting Together A Plan

**The B.O.C & G.O.C Love Interest list is now closed.   
______ **  
When you got back to the guild house the others putted some practice into flying their brooms before heading to bed besides you well at least not right away you wanted to try and contact Alois first to see if that dark player was lying or not, you hoped to god that he was as you typed in Alois’s username and sent him a message, after a while of waiting and not receiving a message in return you started to worry about him but you couldn’t think of what to do.   
  
He wasn’t on your friends list or in your guild so you couldn’t try tracking him and the it’s not like him not replying really meant anything for all you know he could be busy or just didn’t feel like responding at the moment.   
  
You paced back and forth thinking of if he was kidnapped by those assholes how would you get him back? When you checked guilds with the most members their’s was the highest and still growing which just proves that there is a lot of sickos in this god forsaken place.   
  
But at least you do know where they are….. some what downside is it moves around in that heavy ass mist so finding it won’t be easy.   
  
As you were deep in thought you failed to notice the foot steps coming up behind you til you felt someone place their hand on your shoulder causing you to jump in shock as you turned to face who was the culprit.   
  
“Oh sorry, didn’t mean to scare you” Sneers held his hands up as he apologized.   
  
With a shake of your head you replied back. “You didn’t”   
  
Sneers rubbed the back of his neck before speaking.   
  
“Are you okay? You looked like you were deep in thought about something” His face showed concern.   
  
You debated if now was the time to tell him about what the dark guild member told you about Alois, you didn’t want to bring it up if it wasn’t true but you are unsure if keeping it from them is the right thing to do.   
  
As Sneers patiently waited for your answer you released a sigh before answering him. “Yeah Sneers I’m fine I just needed some time to think about a few things is all” Sneers nodded.   
  
“Yeah me too” Sneers sat down on a crate and as he did now you felt like something was up with him so you sat down next to him.   
  
“What’s bothering you?” He looked a bit nervous to say as he looked off to the side.   
  
“I’m just not too sure if flying on those things is safe I mean I get that it will get us places faster but”  He sighed before continuing. “But so do teleporters and you don’t have to worry about crashing those”   
  
“True but with teleporters we have to have unlocked any of the places we wish to go first with the brooms we don’t have to do any of that”  He still didn’t look to comfortable with the idea of using the brooms.   
  
“Yeah I guess” Before you could say anything else Jet had walked in.   
  
“There you two are”  Jet headed over to you looking between you and Sneers before stopping on Sneers. “You okay Sneers?”   
  
“Uh yeah I’m just feeling a bit wiped from the quest is all I think I’ll go to bed a little early”  Sneers jumped to his feet before rushing off to his room.   
  
Jet stared off to where Sneers had rushed off as you got off of your crate as well. “I don’t think he wants to use the brooms” You told Jet as he nodded in agreement.   
  
“Then we’ll find a way around this if he’s that against it” Jet said as he looked at you.   
  
“Til then I think I’m going to go fix up my swords” He headed off to the room where the blacksmith of the guild stays though it is just a NPC that Jet hired at the moment he does plan on recruiting a actual player for the job.   
  
You not seeing a reason to just stand in the halls decided to head off to your own room and rest up hoping that in the morning Alois would have replied back by then if not you will tell the others.   
  
~~~~~~~~     
Morning came around and still no text from Alois mind being made up you headed off to Jet who was in the discussion/Planning room when you got there you saw Sneers was also with him talking about something.   
  
Not wanting to just barge right on in you knocked on the door waiting to be let in, Jet was the one to open it letting you in.   
  
“Sup?” Jet asked as you turned to face him.   
  
“I strongly think that the darker guilds may be abducting other players to sell off or enslave them” Jet’s face turned serious as you said this while Sneers gasped.   
  
“Why do you think that?” You sighed.   
  
“Earlier on that Halloween quest when we were fighting the dark guild members one of them brought it up at first I thought that he was just trying to get to me but as I tried contacting the player they said they had I received no response at all now I understand that this could just mean that he doesn’t want to reply back but I really think that that’s not that case here” Sneers looked at Jet as he was silent for a moment before speaking.   
  
“If you really believe that they have him then we’ll think of a plan on getting him back” Jet opened his panel messaging the others to get here as fast as they could before he went over to the table and looked at the map he had on it,  you stood still for a moment before walking over to a chair and sat down with Sneers waiting for the others in silence figuring Jet would need it.   
  
After a few minutes the others rushed in asking Jet what was the problem to which he explained everything and once they were caught up they went over how they should go about it since they had the numbers while the freedom fighters had about 19 members not including you or Jet along with the others like Smallerbee and plus they have that damn moving base and the mist and if you do take everyone there’s no guarantee that they won’t get separated and there is no  way you could just tie everyone together in the rope like before that’s only going to disadvantage you guys more.   
  
No matter what you guys thought up one of the other members would shoot it down saying why it wouldn’t work like when Duke suggested who doesn’t one of the members hop on the broom and keep tabs of where the place was now moved Sneers explained that they would stick out like a sore thumb and who’s to say that the dark players aren’t using their brooms either and this went on for a while.   
  
“Alright maybe we could try inflating them” Pipsqueak brought up.   
  
“But how? We wouldn’t have their guild mark and they have their clothes specially made” Duke pointed out.   
  
“That’s true but we can get someone who can mask themselves it may take awhile to find one we can trust but it’s all I’ve got” Jet looked to be thinking it over.   
  
“That’s not a bad idea but we may not have the time we just might have to get our hands on their clothes and mark” Jet stopped up and went over to the board and started drawing.   
  
“One of us would have to nab two dark players then dress in their clothing and take their guild mark then place it on their selves, I suggest that one of the two should be Smallerbee since she is the thief class so she can pick locks and grab things out of their inventory better than any of us”   
  
“I volunteer to go with her I’m a higher level so I think it would be best if I do” You said as they looked at you.   
  
Jet thought it over before sighing. “Okay now that we figured that out we now have to think of how to find the base if you two look like you’re having trouble locating it that will tip them off that you aren’t one of them” Duke spoke up again.   
  
“That’s why one of us should be on a broom they could tell Smallerbee and 《Yourusername 》where to go” Sneers was about to speak up about it again til Jet beated him to it.   
  
“We might just have to go with it” Jet agreed to Duke’s plan.   
  
“But-” Sneers stopped himself from continuing.   
  
“But who keeps tabs on it?” Pipsqueak asked.   
  
“Shouldn’t it be Sneers?” Smallerbee questioned while Jet shook his head.   
  
“No we’re going to need him with us-” Duke quickly raised his hand.   
  
“I’ll do it” You didn’t feel too good about the thought of Duke flying up there to where he could be seen but you figured it might be better than him down in the mist.   
  
“Alright everything’s worked out let’s go” Everyone got up and headed out of the room and equipped their gear.   
  
You just hoped that it wouldn’t be too hard getting your hands on two dark guild members especially with all of this Halloween stuff going on and players are actually dressing up for it which made it harder to spot their dark guild asses.   
  
You sighed. ‘I just hope that we get to Alois on time’   
  
 **________**  
Alright this is where I end this chapter for today the next one might take a while so sorry in advance for that.   
  
I also hope that you enjoy this chapter and would like to hear your thoughts. 


	22. Floor 2: Infiltration

Like planned you and the others went looking for Deathstalkers members so you and Smallerbee could take their uniforms but just like you had thought it was hard finding a dark player with all the other players dressed up in customs plus it’s not like the wear their guild uniforms everywhere they go they’d stick out like a sore thumb and with the amount of players that hate them sticking out isn’t something they would want to do even if their guild currently has the numbers on their side it still would be pretty dumb to walk around like that. 

After trying to find them outside of the mist of the lost which was what that place you guys got separated in was called, you figured that there was no other way of finding a them then in the mist since that was were they are most known to hang out at but you guys didn’t want to just go in there without the disguises first but it didn’t look like you had any other choice you would have to nab one from within there. 

Going in everyone made sure to stick together and since you now know that the ground shifts and that tying yourselves together prevents the separation that was just what you did to keep it from happening and after battling a few werewolves and ghouls it wasn’t long before you ran across the Deathstalker members and after one hell of a fight you and Smallerbee went over to  two random remaining  blue pixels and took what you needed. 

Once in there clothing you lift the hoods they always wear and switched on the voice changers before facing the others. 

“Not bad hardly any difference” Jet said but his eyes glanced up for a brief second before face palming, the others asked him what was wrong why did you face palm he just simply pointed at the two of you’s markers. 

Of course how could you forget? None of you killed players and the ones you did were in self-defense so your markers were green shit. 

“What do we do about it?” Sneers questioned as Jet paced back and forth thinking, you also tried to think up a solution. 

“The only way to see the markers is if they look up at it but who’s to say that they won’t they would need to if they wanted to see your guilds mark” Jet said mostly to himself. 

“We might just have to take that risk” Smallerbee brought up. 

“All we have to do is make sure that we don’t attract too much attention and if we place our guild marks on the front of our suits there will be no need for them to look up” Jet thought over what you said before nodding in agreement. 

“Alright be sure to text us once you’ve located Alois and the other players” Jet gave Duke the signal to fly off as you and Smallerbee nodded. 

After waiting a while Duke was able to spot their base Jet and the others picked a well hidden area to follow you and Smallerbee to the base once there you two walked over to the guard at the door. 

“Find anything useful off of any players” The guard asked the two of you. 

“Nah nothing yet, it was pretty quiet at our section” He nodded his head. 

“That sucks but at least you didn’t get stuck with guarding the base as if anyone would be stupid enough to break in here in the first place” With the way he moved his it was clear that he rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah it would take a nut job to do something as foolish as that”  He nodded his head. 

“Exactly but try telling the head honcho that and he’ll have your head” Smallerbee cut in. 

“Do you mind our avatar’s are kinda tired, we may not have ran across players but there were some nasty NPC’s out there” He jumped aside. 

“Oh sure”  You thanked him as the two of you stepped foot inside and there were a few walking a bout and as you walked by them thankfully none payed much attention to the two of you most of them wore mask as usual but there were very few that had there faces showing to which you made sure to take note of. 

One of the dark player’s had their panel open and that wouldn’t have really been note worthy if you hadn’t spotted his camera icon was there and it looked like he was taking pics of the ones not wearing masks. 

Nudging Smallerbee you slightly jerked your head in the player’s direction. “Looks like we’re not a lone” she nodded as you whispered to her. 

“Yeah but let’s still keep to ourselves” You had agreed with her and after carefully moving around the place one room stood out to you guys which lead you and Smallerbee to believe that that might be where they were keeping them. 

Hiding around the corner you turned to Smallerbee. “How do you think we should get in there?”  Smallerbee took a look carefully taking in each detail before turning back to you. 

“Since we don’t know when his shift started we can’t just tell him we’re taking over we’d have to go about it in a different way maybe…… we draw his attention somewhere or knock him out it wouldn’t be too hard since we are dressed like him” 

Thinking it over you went with the knock him out option which he didn’t see coming so you opened the door while Smallerbee dragged him in til the stairs part came up to which she just tossed him down it, he made a thump with every step he hit as he stopped you heard a few surprised gasps. 

“Seriously?” You looked at her. 

“Did  you want to carry him down each step or were you just gonna leave him up here for anyone that takes a peak inside?” Shaking your head at her you two walked down the dark steps. 

“Yeah but way to scare the shit out of the ones down there” You said to her as you made it to the bottom. 

You reached around for a switch but Smallerbee was the one to found it flicking it on you saw 5 cages of players and the dark player Smallerbee tossed down. 

“Shit this is more than I thought would be here” You stared at the five cages that were filled to the brim of players most looked like kids but there were a few older ones. 

Walking over to them you scanned for Alois as Smallerbee looked for the keys, they all shook in fear as you walked by each cage which you figured was because of the uniform you were still wearing. 

“I got them” Smallerbee walked over with them once she handed them to you, you went to unlock the one in front of you til you heard a door open turning towards it you see two dark players standing at the very top of the stairs looking down at you and Smallerbee. 

‘Shit’ 

___________   
Well that’s it for chapter 15 I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter very much and can’t wait for more.


	23. Floor 2: Not As Planned

‘Shit’  Was the thought that came to your mind as two dark players stood at the top of the stairs looked  down at you and Smallerbee then one looked over to the unconscious body of their comrade before looking above to were your markers were.

‘Shit now they know that we aren’t part of the guild’ You summoned your sword and as did Smallerbee but stopped when they raised their hands and started speaking.

“Whoa we’re not with them either”  The voice changer disguised the player’s voice so you couldn’t tell from that to who they were so you glanced up but didn’t recognized it.

《BringerOfDeath122》  
《SilentDeath》

‘Real trust worthy names they have there’ You thought not dropping your guard for a second.

“And how can we trust you?” Smallerbee asked.

“We could have alerted the others if we were” He pointed out but that still didn’t do enough to make you or Smallerbee drop your guard.

“Look we got some reports that the Deathstalkers have been kidnapping players which I assume that you did too otherwise why are you here in the first place so we just want to get those guys out of here just like you” 

“Uh well can someone just get us out of here before the real ones show up” One of the more grown players asked.

Not wanting that to happen you sighed as you signal Smallerbee to keep her guard up around those guys while you went over to free the players.

Once all of them were out of the cells you questioned them if they knew about any other players that might still be here and if they knew one that fit Alois’s description.   
“I know that there was a boy that matched that description but…….” The player looked down a bit before continuing. “They sold him just the other day he and this other kid around the same age but with blackish blue hair sold like hot cakes but not to the same players” You felt a part of you sink as he said this not because you liked the player in anyway but as another fellow player and because just for the strangest reason you felt responsible none of it was your fault though you had offered him to stick with you until you and your teammates left the place.

As this was running through your mind the other guy stepped up to him and showed the player a picture of a boy that looked slightly younger than Alois with darker blue eyes smushed against a blonde hair girl that fitted the player’s description.

“Was this the kid?” The player nodded. 

“Damn” He closed his panel. 

“We should get going” The other player who was silent the whole time spoke up causing his partner to look at him before nodding.

“There is no way we could sneak all of these players by them” Smallerbee pointed at said players.

“Relax  my buddy and I took out a few” He gestured to his buddy and himself. “wasn’t too hard either since none of them were all too bright” 

“So all we have to do is stick to these highlighted areas and we’ll be fine” He showed everyone the map which you did your best to remember.

“Now let’s go and keep quiet” Everyone carefully and quietly stepped out of the room following the two other guys since your original plan of getting out wouldn’t work with the amount of players that they had.

Like they said there wasn’t any dark players walking about but that didn’t stop you nor Smallerbee from keeping your guard up and making sure to watch the other guys from behind the other players which you were making sure that they didn’t stupidly get slip from each other like in movies or some shit.

After awhile the shorter one lift his hand signaling everyone to stop as he opened his panel and started typing you tried to read every word he typed but couldn’t from the distance between the two of you.

“Shit” You whispered to yourself before turning to Smallerbee.

“Be sure to keep your guard up he’s typing to someone and I can’t see who ” She signed back an okay summoning her daggers.

“Alright get your weapons ready” He said as he summoned a metal rod that a few bits of electricity went flying off of.

You received a message from Jet which you opened since it had to be important and it read.

*Longshot spotted a bunch of players heading towards the dark guild they appear to be getting ready to attack them*

‘That’s his plan on getting us out? His guild members attacking are they insane??? This is one of the largest guilds in this game there’s no way they could take them’ Not long after the entrance doors was blown open and the dark player guarding it flew in landing on the ground harshly.

“Ugh”  He was turning into blue pixels starting from the legs then on up  to the rest of him.

“Ahh” One of the kids cling onto your leg as tears started building up.

“We’re under attack!” One of the dark  guild members shouted  as the rest were getting into position.

“Alright our time to shine buddy” The two of them open their panels and press down on a button causing their uniforms to change into black suits and their usernames switching back to what it originally was.

《ThatSoReno》  
《TheSilentTurk》

   
Okay so it was those two from the inn and the boss meet up thing didn’t expect that, Reno attacked one of the dark player’s that was running by him while the Silent dude punched the other one running towards Reno. 

“I guess that means we lead them out the door way then, come on” You got the child to let go as you  and Smallerbee carefully tried to lead the kidnapped players out while attacking any dark players that got too close there was a summon coming to attack you but a few arrows hit it causing it to go after the one that show it once out you heard a click sound coming from the players as they looked at their bars.

“Yes we can use our weapons now” One shouted joyfully.

“So we still don’t have our armor we’d be killed in no time”  Another said.

“That doesn’t matter we didn’t really expect you to fight anyway now go over there” Reno had showed up and pointed to where he wanted them to go to which they did while you guys fought off any that tried attacking them.

As you were fighting it wasn’t long before Jet had made his way to you and Smallerbee with the help of Longshot clearing his path a little.

“Well this didn’t exactly go as plan” He slashed a summon that was attacking him while you tried getting to its weak spot.

“Tell me about it but can’t say that it wasn’t a bad thing since the amount of kidnapped players was more than we thought there would have been no way we would have gotten them all out” You give Smallerbee the boast she needed in order to hop on it’s back and stabbed it.

“Arooooow ” A werewolf howled as it charged towards Smallerbee.

“Look out” You tackled her out of the way but not before getting slightly scratched by its claws.   
“You guys okay?” Jet attacked the werewolf .

“Yeah we’re fine” You shouted back covering your side.

“Here” Smallerbee handed you an HP potion.

“I’ve got one of m-” She jammed it in your hands before getting up and attacking the werewolf along with Jet. 

Not seeing another choice you drank it before going over to them as they just finished it off. “Most of the ones attacking us are summons so we should try to find the ones summoning them” They nodded.

“But where could they be?” Smallerbee looked around.

“They are most likely still in there” Jet pointed at the base.

“Then let’s go ” Jet grabbed ahold of your arm.

“If we go in we won’t have Longshot watching our backs anymore plus we don’t know how many summoners are in there”

“Well it’s better than constantly fighting their summons” You argued back.

“Fine let me warn Longshot”  Jet gave Longshot the Signal before following you into the base following the sound of that the summoners were making as the summoned more NPC’s you quickly made way to them.

Five stood there calling more summons to their aid.

“Just five? Not too bad” Jet nodded towards Smallerbee as she tossed a dagger into one of their throats giving you guys the opening you needed to attack.  
Hurrying up and finishing the other guy before he could heal himself while Jet got the one to the right of him. Smallerbee went for the one to the left.

As you moved on to the next one, the other guy quickly made a move to summon his creature that charge towards since you were closer.

“Shit” your eyes widen as you were busy blocking the other dude’s staff so you couldn’t take care of the beast coming towards you and neither could Jet.

It roared as it made its move to attack you but was stopped when another player jumped it right before pushing his weapon down onto it causing a shock to spread around it.

His buddy jumping the one who summoned it knocking him out with a punch.

Finishing off yours just as Jet and Smallerbee just did with their’s Reno walked over dusting his hands with a smirk. “That should settle the plane field” 

“Yeah no more nasty summons running around now” Jet agreed as you guys rushed back out but from the corner of your eye you saw movement.

Telling the others you rushed after it with Jet quickly following behind as you turned the corner you spotted the player, summoning your weapon you called out to him.

“Hold it right there” The Dark Player stopped and turned towards you.

“Strange seeing you again” The Dark Player said. 

Staring at him it came to you on who it might be. “So you were apart of their guild”

“Not anymore I’ve grown rather bored of them”  He stated.

“Well should have done that sooner cause now you’re going down” Jet got his weapons ready.

“….. is that so? Well I hate to break it to you but I’m not in the mood right now maybe another time” And in one swift movement smoke started filling up everywhere but not before you quickly caught a glance of his username. 

《Kuyr199》

“Damn it” when the smoke cleared Jet quickly checked around the corner and made a Tch sound before turning back to you.

“Let’s go he knows this place better than us so he’s probably long gone by now” You agreed and went with Jet back outside and by the time you got there everything was already taken care of.

A blonde hair guy with glasses looked around at the players remaining blue pixels in thought. “For a guild with the largest members they went down a little more easier than I thought and there isn’t many pixels here” 

“Which means this wasn’t the main base” He turned to the black hair guy with the ponytail.

“Place the remaining member in the prisoner carriage,  we’ll question him later at base” Ponytail nodded before heading off to do so.

Duke rushed over to you and Jet as you approached the others.

“We did it” He said excitedly as Jet gave a thumbs up while you slightly turned your head away.

“What’s wrong?” the rest looked at you.

“Alois wasn’t there they had already sold him”  All but Smallerbee looked shocked.

“That’s terrible”

“All of this for nothing?”

“No not for nothing look” Jet pointed to the now free players.  “At least we got them out and besides” Jet turned to you.

“We are going to find Alois and every other player that has been sold and put a stop to all of this trust me” Jet said with a serious look in his eyes.

And clapping sound came from behind you, turning around you saw Reno was the one. “Good speech mind if you three come here” He pointed to You, Jet and Smallerbee. 

Telling the others to wait there you three followed him. “What do you want” Smallerbee asked.

“Blondie over there was impressed by ya so he wanted to know if you three would be interested in joining or working together”

Jet shook his head. “We are already our own guild but we’ll think  working together from time to time”

Reno looked to you and Smallerbee to see if you both agreed which she made known that she was sticking with Jet.

“I don’t really feel like switching guilds” You shrugged.

“Alright” Reno walked off with his hands in his pockets.

Going back to the others they asked what did he want. “He wanted to know if we’d be interested in joining or helping out” 

“You said no right?” Sneers asked with a twinge of worry.

‘”Yeah we turned him down but I did agree to working together from time to time”  Jet lifted his arms behind his head.

“Good” Sneers looked relief.

“Let’s get going no point in sticking around” Everyone headed back to base to rest.

~With the Turks ~  
Reno’s P.O.V 

“What did they say” He asked not even looking at me as he was typing.

“They agreed to help out but didn’t want to join.” He mmm’ed 

“Pity they would have made nice additions oh well” He finished typing and closed his panel. “We got the base” 

*You now have claimed the Deathstalker’s fallen base.*

 

‘Totally looking forward to staying here’ I thought sarcastically to myself as he walked off with me following behind not long after after a quick glance at the other players. 

____________   
Ta-da a new chapter hope that you enjoyed it.


	24. Side Chapter|Part 2: Terra, Aqua, Zack, and Ventus

**Zack’s P.O.V**  
  
“Really lovingly the cool stuff we’re getting on these Halloween events”  Ventus was scrolling through the rewards he received from one of the side quests then jogged over to Terra after closing the panel.    
  
“So Terra when can we start using the brooms?”  Ventus really wanted to fly them but Terra says that we should wait a while on using them since they take awhile to learn how to use which can would take up time on completing the special side quests.  
  
“I told you once the event is over we’ll put time aside to learn how to fly them but til then we should focus on getting whatever useful rewards the Halloween side quests will give us”  And as expected Terra told Ven they same thing he said the first time we got them.  
  
Ventus sighed in defeat as he slowed down to where  we were now side by side, I gave him a pat on the back. “Look on the bright side the event is almost over one more day left and we get to fly these bad boys” I said to cheer him up.  
  
“Yeah I guess but it feels like it will take forever though ”   
  
“So how’s Roxas?”  I asked.  
  
“I don’t know he’s been busy I guess” Ventus had a bit of a concerned look on his face.  
  
“Well everyone is busing themselves with the special events so I’m sure he will get back to you once its over” Ven nodded.  
  
We walked a bit more til we reached were we needed to go since the teleporter we took only brought us sort of close to where we wanted.  
  
“This is where the villagers said the vampires castle was” Looking up ahead we saw a bunch of ghouls  guarding it the entrance so summoned our weapons heading to the castle fighting the ghouls and they went down pretty easily especially compared to the goblins on floor one.  
  
  
Entering the castle we had to battle a lot more of them but just like the ones outside they went down without much effort til we finally made it to the room that the vampire should be in. “They ghouls were a little too on the easy side but that doesn’t the vampire will be” Terra warned us before opening the door.  
  
The room was pretty dark inside with only a few candles here and there for a light source but even then it wasn’t doing much help.  
  
“Does anyone know a fire spell or something that will bring more light than this?”  They shook their heads.  
  
“Damn” Terra grabbed some of the candles on the wall.  
  
“It’s better than nothing” We walked inside and as we did the door slammed shut and the candles lit up even brighter than before making it easier to see.  
  
“I guess these are for nothing than” Ventus looked at his candle.  
  
*Cut Scene actived*  
  
  
“Humans dare to enter my castle”  We heard clicking as shoes before a pale looking young male with brown hair and dark red eyes stepped into sight as his cape dragged behind him.  
  
“Livestock should know better than to step foot into the predator’s territory, it’s unwise” His red eyes lit up.  
  
“What’s even more unwise is to underestimate us” Ventus said as he summoned his weapon.  
  
“You think that things will harm me? I’ve seen pitchforks that looked more threatening then that” He laughed for a bit.  
  
“That why don’t you come down here and fight us?” Ventus challenged him.  
  
“I suppose I have some time to play before supper though mother did say to never play with my food” He dropped the cape that was on him before disappearing in a swarm of bat then reappearing near a swords grabbing them off the wall.       
  
“Do put up some of a fight” He said as the words cut scene end appeared above.   
  
Terra, Aqua and I summoned our weapons as Ventus already charged at him but he disappeared in a swarm of bats like before than reappearing behind him Ven did his best to block.  
  
Aqua attacking stabbing him from Left while Terra from the right but he disappeared again this time by me swinging his sword down at me to which I quickly blocked with my own sword while Ven jumped down from behind him slashing down.  
  
The vampire roared in pain as he disappeared this time Terra rushed him with an attack that he was able to block while Aqua got him from behind so he kicked her back with tremendous amount of strength causing her to fly back.  
  
“Aqua!” Terra, Ven and I shouted as I rushed to catch her.  
  
“Opf”  was the sound that left my mouth as she smacked into me.  
  
“Thanks Zack”She was holding the spot he kicked as I helped her stand up.  
  
“No problem, are you okay” She nodded.  
  
“Just need a little bit of health potions I’ll be fine” As she opened her inventory to grab one out the vampire rushed over here with great speed trying to attack her.  
  
“I don’t think so” Ven got in his way blocking the vampire with his weapon as he was pushed back a bit due to the force.  
  
“You little rat” The vampire was going to use his free hand to attack Ven with his sharp long nails but Terra slashed it off.  
  
“Ugh” Seeing this as my turn I rushed in and took a swing lowering his hp.  
  
Teleportering away from us he took hold of the stub where his hand was. “You filthy creatures how dare you cut off my hand” His face was twisted in anger and pain.  
  
“I’ll make you suffer ” He moved his remaining hand and pointed two fingers in our direction and soon after a butt load of bats crashed threw the window attacking us.  
  
We tried attacking them but more and more would take their place and we couldn’t see much of anything besides them as our hp drained til finally a shield of air surrounding us kept them at bay.  
  
Looking to Ven we thanked him as we changed towards the vampire he tried summoning his bats to shield him but Ven had used his air to give him a boast and chopped off the vampire’s head.  
  
The bats then left out of the window now that their master was turning into blue pixels, we waited until he was completely gone and the quest competed showed up before high fiving one another.  
  
“Awesome we did it”   
  
“Good job Ven now let’s get out before he respawns” We got out then headed for a nearby teleporter to get to a town and spend a night in a inn.  
  
When we got to our rooms the timer to the Halloween events hit zero.  
  
“Guess it’s over who well it was a pretty fun event hope the next will be just as fun” I said to no one but myself and before heading to bed I sent a quick message to Terra,Aqua, Ven and _____ telling them goodnight as I went to sleep.


	25. Floor 2: Harry Potter look-alikes

**Just a heads up non-love interest characters can die but it will be in the vote route style much like Duke’s was A or B and if I receive no votes then I flip a coin on which route to go on. (See? I’m not totally heartless)**

 

 ****  
Also I did a AU version of this on Quotev plot wise nothings change but it has different choices have been made in it causing different events to take place now the first few chapters are basically the same so skip to chapter 4 if you don’t want to re-read everything.  
Links will be posted down below for Wattpad users.

**I just want to let this out so that you guys know this cause it is very important to me that you are aware of my lack of updates.**

**I haven't been writing lately because  I have been working my ass off trying to get a puppy and I am still searching so this is taken up alot of my time so sorry about that but I have always wanted a dog so it is taken top priority rn.**

**Another thing you should know is that the FKO V1 is also my number 1 top priority since it is one of the first legit stories I wrote so I really want to work on it first which means out of all of my stories it will always be the one with the most updates the others are only written for when I can’t think of anything to write for FKO.**

 

**FKO V2 is second priority so when I am stumped on the first I will then try this one and if I can't think of anythingfor V2 then I usually move onto the next story or I take some time off and let my mind flow which helps most of the time.**

**____________**

October was over and you guys were more than half way through with November as December was coming in, you guys spent all of October and some of November searching for Alois but bared no results on coming even remotely close to finding his whereabouts so finally you guys couldn’t risk putting this much time and effort in the search anymore you put it on a hold as not to fall behind on leveling up since it is very important in this game if you planned on surviving long that is.

At the moment you guys had just finished a quest and were just leaving the small town, Duke was up on Pipsqueak’s shoulders as usual looking through any leads on Deathstalkers in hopes of coming across any useful information now that you guys are done with the quest he stumbled upon a photo a player took not too long ago and alerted you guys. 

“Hey I think I found something”  he hopped off the Pipsqueak’s shoulders so you guys may see his findings, each of you gathered around looking at the photo.

“That looks like a Deathstalker alright how long ago was this taken?” Jet asked looking towards Duke. 

“About 15 minutes ago they still might be there if we hurry” You wanted to go check it out in hopes that you might be able to get some information on Alois, sure you didn’t get to know the boy much if not at all but just the thought of something bad happening to him kept you up and didn’t sit right with you in the slightest so you wanted to save him and the other player as fast as you could.

“Alright let’s go check it out” Quickly making way towards the teleporter you guys arrived in no time think it would be best to spilt into teams Jet and Smallerbee went to check one side while you and Longshot went to the bar he was spotted at. Pipsqueak and  Duke stuck by the platform as Sneers was going to take a quick run around and see if he can spot him that way.

Once in the bar you went directly over to the bartender while Longshot showed off the photo to a few of the players, there was already two players that you recognized from the back of their avatars.

As they just finished with the bartender the red head turned and spotted you not that you tried to hide from his sight anyway.

“Long time no see” He smirked as he walked over to you. “Here for a couple of drinks?” You shook your head.

“No looking for some leads, you?” He nodded as he replied.

“Same saw the photo of the Deathstalker member turns out that it was just some player that got his hands on some reaper robes from a Halloween event” You sighed in disappointment as you were just about to turn and leave you stopped once a thought entered your mind.

“Hey were you guys able to get any information out of those Deathstalkers?” Any hope of him tellingly you what he knew was destroyed when he replied.

“Sorry but guild secret” He did a quick wink as he brought up a finger to his lips before placing them in his pockets.   
   
You scoffed mentally as you faked a nodded in understanding. “Oh okay” You signaled Longshot and started walking away.

“Cya next time” You could feel his eyes follow you out as the virtual door shut and you two went back to the platform Until a curly blonde hair girl with sad looking green eyes bummed into, you offered her your hand which she took as you helped her up. 

“Sorry” Her tone of voice was depresses sounding which is exactly how she looked as she clutched onto the paper in her hands which you caught a tiny glimpse of with a the small bit of words saying “miss-”.

You shook your head. “Don’t be we both should have been paying more attention on where we're going” She nodded sadly not saying anything as she walked away. 

  
Your eyes followed her for a bit before continuing over to the meet up.

Duke, Pipsqueak and Sneers were already there, Duke was the first to ask about your findings to which you told them the same thing Reno told you which Longshot confirm as well about the mix up.

Duke went to look the photo over some and saw were it could have been miss taken. “They do look pretty similar” He closed the panel just as Jet and Smallerbee finally showed they also shower no luck on getting anything new besides the information you give them about it being nothing but a misunderstanding.

“Okay back to base then” Everyone stepped on the platform as Jet selected the base, teleporting there in an instant everyone went to go put away the items they brought along for the quest, putting away your items you spotted the owl totem. ‘I’ve been meaning to sell that’ You thought as you stared at it before shaking your head. 

‘Some other time’  You got what you needed when you received the info on the quest you guys were going on earlier so you only pick items you figured you would need before closing the chest and heading towards the platform which Sneers and Longshot were already waiting by. 

Walking next to Sneers you joined them in their waiting, not much waiting had to be done Jet and Smallerbee were heading over to you and the others now waiting for Pipsqueak and Duke. 

“Sorry I had a hard time finding a few items” Pipsqueak apologized. 

“It’s cool, the place we are heading isn’t very far if we take a porter” Ever since the teleporter platform became available you guys started using it to get to places a lot faster which you don’t mind less time spent on walking to places means more time for quests that is if the quest isn’t too long some take a lot of time to finish with all the stuff you would need to do but at least those kinds offer kickass rewards. 

“Why don’t we just fly there?” Duke asked. 

“Cause teleporting would be faster right Jet?” Sneers looked to Jet who nodded. 

“Yeah it is besides less of a target for dark guilds to shoot down, I’d rather we use it when necessary”  You narrowed your eyes slightly wondering what Sneers’s problem with it? You’ve seen him climb trees no problem so it can’t be that he’s afraid of heights or is he? He could be just afraid of certain set of heights or something if so why? It’s virtual reality it’s not like it’s real flying but then again this game doesn’t really feel like a game anymore with the whole life and death shit going on. 

But the way things are his fears of it has got to go it will get in the way, some points in the future so you made a mental note of talking to him about it. 

Teleportering nearby the quest, checking the marker on your map you were getting closer to the quest but soon you wouldn’t need that to tell when screaming NPC’s could be heard. Arriving at the scene you saw soul takers stealing the villager NPC’s soul then flying off with it. 

Sneers shivered at the sight. “God can you believe this was going to be an actual thing in the game?” Sneers said in shock. 

“Just shows how messed up he is” Jet said. 

“There’s the quest starter” Duke pointed. 

“Alright let’s go but be careful, I don’t want to know what these things can do to players” Jet warned as everyone carefully made their way to the villager who was constantly dodging the soul takers, slashing through them one by one you guys stood in front of the quest starter. 

“Finally you’re here, we’re in terrible need for your help for some reason these things showed up out of the blue stealing the villagers souls when we asked a professional why he said that there must be a nest of them nearby since they don’t travel out far for food can you please take care of it for us? We’ll pay you greatly for it” They pleaded. 

“Sure” Jet accepted. 

“Do you have any clue as to where they might be coming from?”  The Villager pointed. 

“They all seem to be coming from there that’s all I know unfortunately”  The villager looked down. 

“Then that’s where we start” Everyone went in the direction the villager pointed, you guys passed by other players who were taking the quest as well, some were being attacked by the soul takers while others were able to move passed them which is what you guys were trying to do. 

You guys tried to follow the line of soul takers and see where that gets you but there were too many and not all were coming from the same line and some were flying around really crazy,  attacking other players.   
Hearing a player scream you instantly turned to see why and what you saw wasn’t pretty as it ripped what you guess was supposed to be his soul from him and flew off as a timer showed up above his avatar’s body. 

“I’m guessing when that hits zero he’s pixels” You said as Jet narrowed his eyes. 

“Let’s follow it, it’s taking the soul somewhere must be the base” Jet said as he rushed after it and everyone quickly followed behind except Sneers was definitely more hesitant on it but due to not wanting to be left behind rushed after everyone as well but not before looking back at the player one last time. 

‘This is one messed up game’ Sneers thought as he caught up with eaze. 

**__________  
I felt like this needed to be redone certain stuff just didn’t make sense but I want you guys to tell me if you want this chapter to stay or you like the other one better.**


	26. Christmas Special

________   
I didn’t actually think that I would need this warning but since my editor told me about all the other stories on Quotev that were reported because they didn’t have one I decided that I should put this here so it wouldn’t happen to mine. 

Quick warning there might be some darker themes in this story such as possible gore,strong language, mentions or maybe even acts of rape, and other similar acts, there will also be violence if you are not in favor of reading such things or just can not simply stand reading anything in relation to them then kindly leave you have been warn. 

Short version of your name > (S/V/N) 

*Please note that these holiday specials are written in advance so I might come back and re-edit these cause of that* Also this is non-canon to the story.   
__________

Christmas was coming up soon so everyone tried to get present for the people they cared for but that was a little on the difficult side for you since you cared for all of your friends and if you were to buy them all a gift you would be flat out broke and even then not everyone would get a present so you laid down on your bed trying to brain storm an idea on how to get everybody a gift. 

After sighing again for the.… I don’t 100th time? Kinda lost count awhile ago your brother walked in with a look that asked what was wrong, not having even the slightest of ideas you told your bro all about your gift problem in hopes that he might help with it. 

“Mmm that’s a tough one… why don’t you just buy a gift for the one you like? And I mean ‘like like’ ” He suggested. 

“But what about the others?” You didn’t want them to think that you didn’t care or anything. 

“Idk bake them a sorry cake or something can’t please everyone” He shrugged. 

“Gee thanks you’re a lot of help” You rolled your eyes as he ruffled your hair. 

“I try to be…..just to be sure..you do have my gift right?” You pushed him off the bed. 

“Yeah I got it waaay in advance” He nodded in relief. 

“Okay good….but not too in advance right? Ca- ” Before he could finish you tossed his ass out of your room.   
“Geez try to help a sista out and whattya get?” You heard him say as he walked off and you hopped back on your bed. 

“Ugh, maybe I should just go with what  (B/N1) said” You said to yourself as you walked over to the desk and grabbed your lock key. 

Heading down stairs you went to the front door but before you exit you shouted to your dad that you were going out and would be back shortly. Going over to your bike you thanked the heavens that it didn’t snow too bad so you could still ride your bike, hopping on you peddled to the mall in search of the perfect gift for  (FF/KH/Other name). 

You went from store to store trying to find it but to no such luck you spotted one you hadn’t been in yet but just as you were about to head for it someone shouted your name causing you to halt in your step, looking over to who you noticed that it was your gaming buddies Jet, Smallerbee, Longshot and the others, each carrying a bag. 

“Sup, getting some last minute shopping done?” Jet crooked a brow. 

“Uh, yeah I had a hard time thinking about what to get” You said honestly as Jet nodded. “Same with you guys?” 

“Sort of, we just got our final payment an hour ago” He raised the bag a bit when he said payment. “Now we’re about to grab a bite to eat” 

“Wanna come with us?” Duke excitedly asked but you had to decline. 

“Sorry I can’t maybe next time?” 

“Oh okay, cya” They waved as you walked off over to the last shop, browsing through their items a few looked okay but none screamed perfect but maybe that was more because you were kind of picky who knows? Just as you were about to leave and try another store somewhere else something caught your eye and all you could think when you saw it was. 

“Perfect” You rushed to it quickly before anyone else could spot it and took it to the cashier, after paying for it then leaving with your bag in hand you headed towards the parking lot and over to your bike. 

Once home you sat the gift down on your bed just as your dog hopped on and started sniffing it before you could shoo (him/her) off. 

“No (D/N)! Don’t touch that” (s)he quickly hopped off as you moved the gift somewhere else that they would less likely reach it. 

“Better” You ‘dusted’ off your hands than sat down at your desk and started scrolling through stuff online such as new games coming out and other things and though you were excited for the new games coming out next year none looked like they could top Ansem ’ s masterpiece of a game FKO sadly though he won’t be making more so FKO will be the last game besides his earlier works for you to enjoy. 

*Beep* 

Your Facebook notification went off so you went to check and saw that it was from Yuffie. 

Yuffie Kisaragi  made a post.   
Hey guys the Christmas party will start in a hour from now can’t wait to see all of you there   
50 comments. 100 likes. 

“I better get ready” You rushed over to your closet and picked out an outfit for the party, thankfully you got ready just in time too so you wouldn’t have to had made your dad wait. 

“Come on  (S/V/N) let’s go” Your brother shouted trying to rush you since a crush of his was also going to be at the party and he really wanted to see her.   
“Oh calm down she will still be there so don’t get your parties in a twist” You rolled your eyes. 

“I won’t, I’ll get your’s in a twist”……. You blankly looked at him waiting for that to sink in for him. 

“Yeah not my best one….” You nodded in agreement as you buckled your seat belt as your dad checked back to make sure everyone was buckled in before driving off to the party. 

“Finally” (B/N1) was the first out of the car going over to the door as he knocked waiting to be let in which wasn’t long before Yuna opened the door and smiled. 

“I’m glad you guys could make it” She stepped aside letting you guys in, your eyes quickly scanned the crowd in hopes to spot a certain someone(1) but couldn’t make them out. 

You spilt off from your dad and brothers as you looked around the party for (FF/KH/Other name), after awhile you felt kinda down after not spotting them so you took a seat at a nearby table just as you sat down your gift and sighed a tap on your shoulder snapped you out of your slump for a bit as you turned around and saw….. 

Jet:   
Jet standing behind you with his usual tooth pick in his mouth. “Looks like I found you first” He flashed a quick smirk of triumph at the end before quickly glancing around. “Wanna take a quick step outside” He jerked his head towards the door. 

Nodding your head you quickly grabbed your gift for him as you followed him outside the party, once out he released a cold puff of air as he looked up at the few stars that were out before turning to you. 

“So how’d your last minute Christmas shopping go?” You shrugged. 

“Alright I guess since I was able to find something” Jet nodded.  

“Well since we’re on the topic of gifts, I was able to get you something while we were shopping earlier today” Jet went fishing in his pocket pulling out a small box shape object that was sloppily wrapped in newspaper. 

Accepting it you held it in your hands as you stared at it messing a tiny blush of embarrassment cross Jet’s face as he scratch his cheek. “I know that the wrapping sucks but at least you don’t have to worry about ripping open a beautifully wrapped one” He attempted at a joke to cover his slight worry of what was going through your mind at the moment. 

“It’s fine,  I mean at least I won’t have to feel bad about mines” You handed him the bag that held his equally bad wrapped present. 

He smirked as he took it out. “Well at least your’s has actual wrapping” He held it up. 

“Should we open them now?” He looked to be thinking about it before nodding then shrugged. “Why not? But you open your’s first” Doing as he says you opened your gift which was a sliver chain necklace with a green-ish like circle shape thing at the end. 

“It reminded me of the orb you got on our first mission together” You went to put it on only to be stopped by Jet as he raised his hand in the stop motion. 

“Let me” He moved behind you helped put it on before moving to see how it looked. “Perfect” He nodded to himself. 

“Now let’s open the one you got me” Your heart sped up a bit as you became nervous as to just what he would think much like how he felt earlier unknown to you. 

After the final wrap he lift the lid and a soft smile came to his face which was a clear sign to you that he liked it, you released the breath that you didn’t even know you were holding as he turned to you with a look you’ve never seen before in his eyes. “Thank you ____” 

He hugged you as you hugged back feeling a 1000 butterflies fly around your stomach, it felt like years went by before he let go and stepped back and as he did you started to feel the cold hit you like a ton of bricks now that his wreath wasn’t there.   
“I think it’s time we had back inside” You turned around to go back in but was stopped when Jet took hold of your hand. 

“There’s one more reason I wanted to bring you out here for” He stood up straighter as he looked you in the eyes. 

“I want to know if you’ll be my girlfriend?” Your once cold face heated up like a fire place when he asked you that and it took you awhile to find your voice but when you did you replied to his question. 

“Y-yes Jet” Gosh what’s with the stuttered? He asked you to be his girlfriend not fucking marry him. 

A smile quickly spread across his face as he stepped closer to you. “You don’t know how long I waited to ask that” 

“I think I might have a guess” You both moved closer to one another til finally your lips meet in a nice gentle kiss that slowly became more rougher. 

“Ew” You two broke apart spotting the rest of the freedom fighters by the door, Sneers was glaring at Duke for giving away their presence. 

“Opps” Duke realized the tiny slip up as Sneers spoke up quickly before Jet could. 

“Ah continue on you two, we will be back inside don’t worry” They quickly shutted the door as you and Jet turned to each other. 

“Well there goes the moment” You said mostly to yourself. 

“Eh there will be plenty more later” Jet said with a smirk. 

“Right *cough* Let’s go back inside” You tilted your head down a bit in an attempt to hide your blush and headed towards the door with Jet not too far behind. 

Once back in the party you spent most of it by Jet’s side talking with the rest of the your guild mates and some of the others before having to head home, getting into your seat next to your brother who looked just as happy as you. 

“I take it that Airi accepted your confession?” You said referring to his crush. 

“Yes she did” He smiled happily before looking at you. “Likewise?” 

“Private” You smugly looked away. 

“Oh come on!” He complained but you didn’t creaked in the slightest as you went to your room once you arrived home getting ready for bed with a big smile on your face. 

‘Tonight went unbelievably well’ You thought to yourself as you slowly drifted off to sleep. 

Angeal(coming soon): 

Axel(coming soon):: 

Cid Raines(coming soon):: 

Gladiolus(coming soon):: 

Prompto(coming soon):: 

Riku(coming soon):: 

Sephiroth(coming soon):: 

Sora(coming soon):: 

Tidus(coming soon):: 

Vincent(coming soon):: 

Yuj(coming soon):: 

Zell(coming soon):: 

Zexion(coming soon):: 

Zack(coming soon):: 

Undertaker(coming soon):: 

Vanitas(coming soon):: 

Ventus(coming soon):: 

Roxas(coming soon):: 

Cloud(coming soon):: 

Reno(coming soon):: 

Hope(coming soon): 

Noctis(coming soon): 

Genesis(coming soon): 

Noel(coming soon): 

Edge Geraldine(coming soon): 

Levi(coming soon): 

Sebastian(coming soon):

Claude(coming soon): 

W.T Spears(coming soon): 

Kanda(coming soon): 

Tyki(coming soon):

Sesshomaru(coming soon):

Ciel(coming soon):

Alois(coming soon): 

Yato(coming soon): 

Rufus:  
Okay obviously you were glad to see him but when you told him about the party your friend was throwing you honestly didn’t think that he would actually show even though you are super fudging happy he did.

“Rufus, glad you could make it” You said as you quickly hid his present behind your back. 

“My schedule was clear for the night so I didn’t see why a quick visit would hurt” What a way with words well not that you minded too much with how Rufus could come off some times but you would question what made you like him in the first place and what made him even take an interest in continuing associating with you? At first the reason you guys started talking in the first place was because of some beta work you’ve done for his company’s games and how helpful they were so one suppose ‘short’ conversation on how to improve certain problems lead to more longer ones and the next thing you know you’ve grown feelings for the man, I know stupid right? The first time you are attracted to an actual human being it’s someone a bit older than you and high up on the social ladder.

“I-uh” You didn’t really feel comfortable presenting your gift to him around everyone even though everyone was busy doing other things you still felt like taking him elsewhere.

He awaited what you had to say staring at you with a bit of an impatient gaze. “Could you follow me outside for a bit?” He nodded as you lead the way all the while keeping the gift for him out of sight.

Once out in the cold snowy air he shut the door before walking to his side. “Well?” You had a bit of a blush forming but you had convinced yourself that it was from the cold and not from anything else.

“I-well since it’s Christmas and all, I brought you a gift that I thought that you might like…” As you lift the box up for him to view you tried to look anywhere but at him since this all felt so very out of character for you, not in a bad way of course just in a this is a new experience for you and you don’t know how to properly handle it way.

He took the gift with an unreadable look on his face which made this whole ordeal even harder for you as he thanked you and opened it.

Once it was open and what his gift was, was in plain view for him you spotted a slight smile on his face as he turned to face and thank you once again. “I as well got you a present” He stuck his hand into hhis coat pocket and pulled out a small neatly wrapped present that made you wonder if it was his handy work on it or someone else’s either way you took it from him carefully.

“T-thank you” This time he watched as you opened your gift and inside was a card code.

“It has special items for FKO just for your account’s use only” Your eyes lit up at the awesome gift (in your mind at least)your brothers were going to be so jealous of you.

“Thanks Rufus” He shook his head.

“It’s nothing really just a way of thanks for helping us improve FKO”  You turned to look at him as you debated on rather or not should you confess to him and just as you were about to someone shouted that you guys were under the mistletoe (seriously? Not that you were complaining about the mistletoe part but the reason you brought him out here was to be ‘alone’ ).

As you were about to look up to see if it was true Rufus had already leaned down to kiss you on the lips a few that were there started howling at it while someone shouted seriously I thought that I hid that (you couldn’t tell who though due to all the noise).

But as quick as the kiss came it ended just as quickly as well which you felt a bit sad about with your face even reder by the cold (totally the cold and nothing else) Rufus’s phone started ringing so he quickly answered before telling you he has to go (great).

Once he’s gone you go back into the party were your father booms you with questions about Rufus (some where quite weird while others were the usual dad questions) before long it was time for you to leave and on the drive back your mind kept going back to the kiss and how Rufus’s lips felt against your’s.

“Hey!” Your head snapped towards your brother as the other sat in front with your dad.

“What?”

“Did you tell him?”  You looked down a bit at your lap as you shook your head.

“No not yet but I will someday” You looked forward in what would be a cool and dramatic way if you weren’t staring at the front of the car seat in a longing manner before turning to your brother to ask about his crush.

He nodded with a smirk. “Yup and she accepted too” You ruffled his hair.

“Good for yoooooooou little bro” He raised his brow.

“Ya know you call me little yet I’m taller than you” Again with that fucking smirk.

“Piff oh shut up you’re still my ‘little’ bro anyway ” You crossed your arms and pouted the rest of the ride home.

______________   
Okay Rufus’s part done sorry it sucked but it was super hard to do him  I just kept deleting it and starting all over again hoping to do better much better and this is the only one I felt satisfied with.  
 

Gippal(coming soon): 

Zuko(coming soon): 

Aang(coming soon): 

Sokka(coming soon): 

Rin Okumura(coming soon): 

Amaimon(coming soon): 

Renzo Shima(coming soon): 

Cecil(coming soon): 

Kuja(coming soon): 

Tifa(coming soon): 

Kairi(coming soon): 

Namine(coming soon): 

Lightning(coming soon): 

Kagura(coming soon): 

Sango(coming soon): 

Xion(coming soon): 

Ty Lee(coming soon): 

Azula(coming soon): 

Shiemi(coming soon,because she’s f-ing cute and deserve this): 

______________   
(1) if it’s a character that lives elsewhere you were hoping that they made it anyway   
Sorry if some of them sucked or were out of character most of these characters I only read up on or haven’t seen in a long time so hopefully they aren’t too bad.


	27. Floor 2: An Unknown Face Or A Mysterious Key

**Okay I have made an Au-ish type story based off of this one on Quotev it has a few love interest, different choices are made. Go check it out if you like and see whatcha think.**  
I changed it from you to I cause I lost the habit of writing that way and now feel more comfortable with writing this way without forcing my old way sorry for the sudden change on you guys.   
______________

 We rushed after the soul taker who was carrying a screaming player’s (Virtual) soul with a timer above his head which I could barely see every now and then due to the twist and turn that thing did as it dodge the trees that blocked it’s path but each time I could catch a glimpse, I saw that it was going down and if I  didn’t hurry they would surely die, as everyone tried not to lose sight of it they would do their best on getting around the obstacles that blocked their path but Pipsqueak and Duke were hardly keeping up anymore as they started Falling behind more and more Pipsqueak due to his class not being made for speed and stamina.  
Duke because of his players model short size and smaller legs couldn’t keep up all to well with you guys longer ones.

Noticing this I slowed my pace down in hopes of hopefully being able to help as I  open up my inventory in search of a stamina potion, finding one with ease since I  kept all the important potions at the top of inventory, I pulled it out and quickly tossed it to Pipsqueak and Duke to give them the boost they would need.

With a quick thanks they gulped it down as I nodded in acknowledgement before packing up my original speed and thankfully the soul taker finally stopped at a mountain with multiple holes that many more of its kind flew in and out of, those that flew in did so with souls from others much like the one we had followed, rather or not they were NPC souls or other players wasn’t clear since I couldn’t get a good look they flew in so fast more faster than when they come out.

Now that we didn’t need the soul taker anymore Longshot quickly shot it with one of his arrows thus freeing the player who’s timer thankfully didn’t hit zero.

Looking at all of the holes to enter only two stood out from the countless others so now we had to figure out which two were the right one. “Which hole do we go in” Duke asked as everyone’s eyes looked over the two trying to figure out which held the king or queen.

“Maybe the one at the very top? Rulers tend to like looking down on people right?” Jet suggested as he pointed at the top of the mountain that had three spikes above it before looking at everyone.

“But, more seem to be going into that one” Duke pointed at the one to the left side of the mountain that looked rather strange. “That could be where they go to feed him or her”  

“That just might be where it’s storing the souls for later” I brought up, though both looked like good places to look.

“Hmm alright then let’s spilt up” Jet said after thinking it through. “If it’s in either one of these and one of us finds it before activating it we message the others and re-group”  Not an idea I was for really but when everyone accepted I figured my vote would be out matched so I went with it since it would speed up things even though that’s not always a good thing (horror movies have shown multiple times that it isn’t).  
“Okay Sneers, Duke and Pipsqueak will take the left side” Sneers stepped over to Duke and Pipsqueak relived about not having to go to the top since the only way to reach that would to be using the brooms which he strongly seems against. “While I, Smallerbee, Longshot and-“

~A:Go with Sneers, Pipsqueak and Duke~  
Before Jet could finish I had already made up my mind of going with Sneers and the others having not want to miss the opportunity to get a chance on asking Sneers about his problem with the brooms sure now might not have been the perfect time but if I didn’t then who knows when I might get a chance since he seems to always find an excuse to bail whenever I brought it up before.

“I’ll be going with the others on this one” I  interrupted.

“Oh okay” Jet nodded.

Jet, Smallerbee and Longshot equipped their brooms but before flying off each did their own version of telling us to be careful as they took off.

“Alright let’s get to it” Duke said enthusiastically before heading off in the direction of the left side, Pipsqueak not being far behind.

Sneers walking at his own pace which I made sure to match as I eyed him carefully thinking up ways to bring up the topic but before I could a few soul takers didn’t like how close we were getting so they started attacking the four of us.

Scratching at me with their sharp claws, trying desperately to get in close enough to yank out my ‘soul’ as I tried even harder to prevent that from happening but, there were a few hits here and there along with a couple of close calls on the soul stealing as they got part of my arm but, I  was able to pull it from their grasp but, it did leave a stinging after affect.

“Ouch, it hurts when they get ahold of you” Sneers complained as he shook loose from its hold of him before hitting it with his axe.

“Tell me about it, ugh” Pipsqueak said as he bashed one in while keeping a close watch on Duke who was fending one off. 

After about 5 minutes we were able to finish the last ones off and check for armor along with weapon damage. “Mines still looks good” I said before closing my panel then turning towards the others. “What about your’s?” They said that their’s was still in good condition.

So with no need to switch to undamaged ones at the moment, the four of us continued on until we reached the cave entrance number 2. There were definitely a lot more over here flying in and out that’s for sure so we tried to sneak in carefully in hopes of not having to take on so many but, this game had other plans apparently.

“Damn it they spotted us” We pulled out our weapons again and engage in an fight this one lasting 15 minutes longer than before. “We’re going to need to drink a hp”  I said as I grabbed out one only Sneers, Duke and I needed the hp potion since Pipsqueak said that he was still good.

“Now let’s hurry up and enter” We went in and it was pretty dark, luckily Duke came prepared with a torch in his inventory.

“Good job” Pipsqueak petted the boy who smiled happily in return. As we continued on there was light up ahead it was light blue and as we got closer we could hear the players screaming or what we thought were players it could be NPC’s regardless we went to check anyway and found souls of players begging for help.

Duke looked to me. “What should we do?”   
“We help them right? Like how we did with the NPC villagers before” Pipsqueak said looking to me as well.

“That was with NPCs though some of them are actual players and could be dark guild ones too” I said as I looked them over and since their souls didn’t have a little diamond shape crystal above for me to tell if they had killed or not it was impossible to tell if we were freeing an innocent or a lying murderer.

“Regardless I think we should help” Sneers spoke up causing me to look at him. Thinking it over I agreed it wasn’t right to just leave them there on a possibility that they were rogues.

 “Alright let’s do this”  The four of us got to hacking/slashing or whatever we had to do to free the players since simply pulling wasn’t working. As I went around freeing the ones on my chosen side, I noticed a young man with shoulder length (judging by how dark it looked in soul form) black hair and dark looking eyes possibly brown was watching my every move as I got closer to him, something about him seemed off and like I might have met him before but, I couldn’t place where exactly. I looked for his username above but, much how everyone was missing a diamond they also don’t have their username just a timer.

“What’s wrong? Aren’t you going to set me free?” He said but, it sounded faint thanks to his soul form.

“Do I know you?” I asked raising a brow.

“Can’t say that you do” He replied.

Not wanting his timer to run out I quickly freed him and as his soul quickly flew off to return to his body I could have sworn he said something but, didn’t hear it properly.

“Why did you take so long with his?” Duke asked after they had finished freeing everyone on their side.

“I don’t know something about him seemed familiar but, I just can’t place it” I tried thinking back to why he felt familiar, I can’t say that I’ve seen him before but, I never forget a face names sure but, faces were another story so he had to have been someone who I haven’t seen face wise.

I would say dark guild but, other players cover up their faces too so it’s not just their thing shaking it off for now I continued on until we received a message from Jet alerting us about this missions boss.

“Better wrap to them” setting up the wrap we quickly teleported to Jet and the others then walked over to where they stood.

“Ready?” Everyone either nodded or replied back with a yeah/not really (you can just guess who that one was) before Jet opens the door and we entered.

~B:Go with Jet, Smallerbee and Longshot~

While Jet was assigning who goes with who I had thought over if now would be a good time or not to question Sneers deeming it not I decided to wait for the opportunity to present itself to me soon.

“While I, Smallerbee, Longshot and _____ go to the top“ I let Jet finish and went over with him along with the others and equipped the brooms before telling Sneers, Pipsqueak and Duke to be careful.

“We will” Duke did a saluted.

“You guys as well, okay?” Sneers said as Longshot and I nodded as Jet smirked as he replied back.

“Don’t I always?” And with that the four of us flew off I glanced back at the others one last time before refocusing only where I was flying as the four of us got to the top were only three of those Soul Takers were.

We fought for a good 4 minutes before they were gone and that’s when I spotted a body, Longshot was looking it over just as I  walked over and recognized it. “《Kuyr15》”  I frowned.

“That dark player from the Deathstalkers?” Jet asked as he walked over too.

“Yes and it looks like his soul was stolen” I pointed at the timer.

“What should we do with him?”   Jet looked at the unmoving body as Smallerbee asked.

“Leave him his timer is almost up so he will be dead soon”  Jet shrugged while I just quickly went to search his body. 

“What are you doing?” Jet asked.

“I am trying to see what he has on him that could be have use” I searched his inventory and found a key with a skull and placed it in mines. “Might come in handy”

“You done?” I nodded as Jet pointed at the entrance. “This let’s go before more show up”  
And with that we entered the cave, there were a few torches lighting the way so we were good on light as we made our way through the cave.

Running into at least five groups of soul takers and other weird looking things that wanted a piece or two of us, each one getting harder and larger group wise but, we pushed on without too much of a problem only one person weapon broke which just so happened to be mines. Leading me to use my only back up so I prayed that this quest boss won’t be too much of a problem due to this being my only sword left.

“Look there it is” Jet said as he pointed to the obvious looking boss door. He opened his messed board alerting Duke and the others that it was on our level. They wrapped to us in no time.

“Ready?” Everyone either nodded or replied back with a yeah/not really (you can just guess who that one was) before Jet opens the door and we entered.  
**______________**  
What happens next just who was that guy? Will you ever find out? Will anyone die???? God there are so many unanswered questions tune in next time to get your probably answers.  
This took forever cause I kept debating over things and re-writing it god knows how many times.  
Again another vote which one do you want to go with? A or B? 


	28. Floor 2: Close Call

**The votes are in and the winner is  A/B**  
I might post the result of what A/B would have been in Random Things I don’t know it’s basically A/B but, with a few changes here and there.  If I do go check it out.  
_____   
A: Sneers, Pipsqueak and Duke’s Route  
“Ready?” Everyone either nodded or replied back with a yeah/not really (you can just guess who that one was) before Jet opens the door and we entered. The missions boss was right out in front staring right at us and it screeched before flying right at us.

“Duck!” Jet shouted as we quickly jumped out of the way leading on different sides of the floor. It stopped a inch away from the wall before looking at us and flying back at us again trying to hit us.

We all managed to dodge successfully.  Jumping off to different sides of the room as it looked between us debating on who to go for first before going for the smaller one of us which was Duke. Who didn’t block in time as he flew across the room in one hit. 

“Duke!” Pipsqueak shouted from his side as he ran to go help his friend as the Soul Taker went for him next but, Longshot quickly fired some arrows putting a stop to it as the Soul Taker changes its original direction and went for Longshot instead.  Who rolled out of the way from its attack while Smallerbee came up from behind slashing it’s back before making a dash avoiding it’s back swing. 

Sneers and I quickly took our chance to hit it. Slashing at with our weapons before ducking it’s attack although I was a bit slow so I was clearly going to get hit or so I thought since I didn’t think Jet was going to jump in the way. Causing the hit that was meant for me to go to Jet instead as it slashed repeatedly with its sharp claws. My eyes widen but, I quickly went back to normal as I joined the others in stopping it from attacking Jet.

Once we got its attention off of Jet I quickly grabbed and pulled him away from that thing while Sneers, Duke and Longshot guarded me as I gave Jet enough potions to get him back into the green. My heart finally stopped racing and I stood up and offered him my hand to help him up.

“Whoa close call” Jet joked.

“Too close” I said feeling grateful that we got to him on time. This has to be the most scared I have ever been in my life.

“Don’t know about you but, I’m going to go get some pay back” Jet winked summoning his hook swords before rushing off to attack it. I kept thinking how he wasn’t really taking his almost death serious it worried me deeply.

After a bunch of hits and a serious beating (most of it wasn’t from us…) we finally beat it as they cheered I watched Jet the whole time. As he smiled and hi fived everyone eventually getting to me which I returned.

“Alright let’s head back. My bath bar is getting pretty low” Jet said as we followed me more behind the others as I kept thinking about how close I was to dying my health was a lot shorter than Jet’s but, either way that doesn’t mean I want to exchange his for mine.

Once we got back to base we all felt grateful to be back at what was close to home to us in this game as a few members that knew of our return greeted us. Everyone went back to their rooms while I debated on rather or not to comfort Jet.

A: Confront  Jet   
After giving it some thought I decided that I didn’t want to risk forgetting to bring it up later since who knows what’s going to happen tomorrow. So I followed after him as he went to his room which was next to mines before he entered I called out to him.

“Wait, Jet I need to talk to you” Jet stopped as he looked over at me and smiled.

“Talk away” He leaned against his door.

“In private” He opened his door and gestured for me to enter as I did just that. Walking over to a chair he had in there I sat down as he closed the door.

  
“Okay about what you did… I am grateful believe me but,  you acted so...nonchalant about the whole thing and that worries me” Before I could continued  Jet stepped in.

“Whoa before you get the wrong idea. I don’t have a death wish or anything I just… I was just so happy that you didn’t die… that I was able to save you” I looked him in the eyes before looking to my hands.

“That’s good but, next time let me handle any on coming attacks directed at me by myself…. I don’t think I can handle having some one die because, of me”  I frowned. “I don’t know what or how I’ll feel but, I know that it’s not something I can live with”  

“And I know that I wouldn’t be able to handle someone that I care for dying on me because, I failed to protect them. You, Smallerbee, Longshot, Pipsqueak, Sneers and Duke are my family and I’ll be damned if I’m going to sit back and do nothing when I know that I can” Jet said as he stepped over to me. “Not again I’d rather burn in hell for eternity than see you or anyone I care about die” He said it so seriously that I knew he meant every word he said.

“That’s a little much” I looked away from his eyes.

“Nothing is when it comes to family” Jet stood back up walking over to his chest. “Is that all?”

I nodded. “Yeah” I stopped at the door for a bit before walking out. Heading to my room and took off my old armor and looked at my damage sword. “I’ should get a new one” I sighed, sure I still have one back up left but, better safe than sorry. “Along with some new armor”  I placed my stuff into the chest before heading to the girls bathroom to wash up. 

I washed off at the stool before going over to the bath as it reminded me of my friend Marina and that time her Father took us on a trip to this neat bathhouse. I was happy that he was kind enough to let me tag along since his wife cancelled more so that my Dad allowed me to go. He could be so overprotective but, that just shows he cares even if it’s annoying at times. Once my bar was at the top of cleanness I got out and went to my room and sat down.

“I’m going to be so behind on everything when I get out” I said to no one but, myself as I laid back looking at the ceiling as I thought back to my conversation with Jet as my chest felt as I remembered what he said. I still don’t want him to do it though so I am going to work hard and be more careful so that no one dies because, of me. I don’t even want to think of what I will feel. I already know that it will be terrible and that’s enough for me. 

B: Let it be  
After giving it some thought I decided that would be best to do it some other time as I head towards my room putting away all that I don’t need. I stopped to thinking about getting a new sword and armor before going to the girl’s bathroom. Smallerbee was there getting undressed before heading over to the stool to wash off. I walked over stripping down before going over to the stool doing the same as Smallerbee. Before the two of us went over to the tub.

We sat in silence mostly until she spoke. “Don’t worry about it too much” I turned to look at her, wondering what she was talking about. “About what happened in the cave Jet will do it again regardless on what you say so it’s best not to worry about it but, that doesn’t mean you should get use to it”

“I wasn’t. I don’t want it to happen again I don’t want anyone dying because, of me” I looked  down at my bare legs. 

“You can’t control what people do or what happens so no matter what goes down later on down the road don’t let it make you do something stupid take some time off sure but, don’t do something you’ll regret ” Smallerbee checked her bar before getting out while I thought about what she said. Before getting out as well.

  
When I got back to my room I laid down and thought back to the guy in the cave and just who was he? Do I know him? He looked at me like he knew me but,… Do I know him? I can’t for the life of me remember just who that face belongs to or if I have ever seen it before until today? But, no matter how hard I think I can’t place him. 

Ugh I’m sure that I have met him before maybe I didn’t see his face but, the vibe he gives off… it’s familiar, his manner of speaking, the tone he uses it all just screaming at me like it’s telling me who he is but, I’m just too far to hear it.

Rolling over to my side I slowly fell asleep without a clue to who that mystery man was. I will probably never know and that’s what annoys me.

____________   
I am not too sure if I like the chat with Smallerbee it feels off to me and I don’t think I accomplished what I was trying to. Well anyway  you know the drill A or B?

B: Jet, Smallerbee and Longshot Route  
“Ready?” Everyone either nodded or replied back with a yeah/not really (you can just guess who that one was) before Jet opens the door and we entered. The missions boss was right out in front staring right at us and it screeched before flying right at us.

“Duck!” Jet shouted as we quickly jumped out of the way leading on different sides of the floor. It stopped a inch away from the wall before looking at us and flying back at us again trying to hit us.

Pipsqueak blocked off it’s attack while Duke hit it at the creatures sides lowering it’s health while Longshot shot his arrows angering it. Since Duke was the closest to it, the Boss Soul taker went for him.

Duke wasn’t quick enough to block and got thrown across the room,  Sneers was the closest to him so he went over to him to heal him but, the creature went for him next. I quickly rushed over to block him since he was unaware and wouldn’t have been able to block by the time he realized it.

It’s hit was pretty strong and did a pretty good amount of damage to it. Almost enough to break it. “Damn it please don’t break” I thought as Sneers looked back to me concerned to if I was alright. “I’m fine go check on Duke” He nodded as he rushed back over to Duke but, Pipsqueak was already over there doing exactly what Sneers was going to do.

Pushing back I quickly flipped out of the way, avoiding it’s next hit. Jet had got up from behind it and slashed at it with his hook swords. Dealing damage causing it to shriek some more. It turned ready to attack Jet but, while it was distracted Smallerbee quickly took her opening as Longshot backed her up.

It was getting angrier with each hit as it went for Smallerbee striking her with a good hit as her face scrunched up in pain despite not really feeling it was mostly out of habit.  The creature didn’t stop there as it slashed at her with a series of hits. “NO!”

Jet shouted as he rushed over with me following after as did everyone else trying to help. Jet quickly hit it putting a stop to its hits while I pulled her away and grabbed out a hp potion. As Sneers, Longshot and Duke stood in front guarding us.  While Jet and Pipsqueak kept fighting. 

Once I got her health up high enough my heart was put to ease. As I smiled softly before getting up and offering my hand to help her up which she took. And she got back in action as did the rest of us. We fought as best as we could getting hit a bunch of times along the way until eventually Smallerbee was able to deliver the final blow and we cheered. 

“Way to go” I congratulated her as did everyone else. Some with pats, others with high fives.

“I think we might underestimated this mission” Jet said as he looked at everyone. “So I better make sure that doesn’t happen again” He looked very serious about what he said before heading out with us following behind. 

  
Once we got back to base we all felt grateful to be back at what was basically home to us in this game as a few members that knew of our return greeted us. As some of us either went to our rooms or in Jet’s case the planning room. I debated on rather or not to follow before deciding that-

A: Go speak to Jet   
I debated on rather or not to follow before deciding that maybe he could use someone to talk to. Following after which I don’t think he was aware of as he slammed the door and roughly pulled out a chair before harshly sitting down practically slamming his head on the table.

I slowly opened the door before gently closing it.“Get out!” Jet said making it pretty clear that he didn’t want anyone there.

“Uh alright” I said just as I was about to leave his head shot up as he stood up and quickly stopped me. 

“Wait I thought that you were one of the hired NPC’s” He looked off to the side. “It tends to come in here, really should cut off it’s access to this room” He shook his head. “Anyway what brings you here?”

“I think you know why” I walked over to him, grabbing myself a chair. “I know what happened with Smallerbee was scary but, you shouldn’t blame yourself” I hoped to try to get him to see that he shouldn’t be blaming himself but, it doesn’t look like it was working as he raised a brow.

“And why not? I’m the leader, I’m supposed to make sure that my members are safe” He looked pretty torn up about it. “Especially them, for the longest time they’ve been my family when my original ones died” He sighed. “And Smallerbee.. she was the first friend I made there then later the others and soon while the other kids were getting new families I knew that I had already gotten mines”  He smiled sadly. “I use to be so afraid that one of us would get adopted and would be forced to separate and I will be left behind.. on my own again ” Looking down at his lap he balled up his fist. “I knew that no matter who adopted me they would never top the family that I had found right there in that orphanage”

“And look what almost happened or what’s already happened” He glared. “Because, I failed at leading Smallerbee almost died and if it wasn’t for me, we wouldn’t be here. It’s all my fault” I quickly hugged Jet just as he was tearing up.

“No matter what happens or what you do I know that they will never blame you for a second, hell they don’t even blame you for any of this because, It’s not your fault” I felt him grab me tighter as he pulled me in for a hug even more.

“Thank you”  I smiled softly before replying.

“No problem” I slowly pulled away before heading to the door. “I better go to my room and switch out a few things” He nodded.

Once I left I went to my room and took off my old armor and looked at my really damage sword. “I’m going to need a new one” I sighed. “Along with some new armor”  I placed my stuff into the chest before heading to the girls bathroom to wash up. No one else was here not that I really expected anyone besides maybe Smallerbee since still we are the only two girls.

I washed off at the stool before going over to the bath as it reminded me of my friend Marina and that time her Father took us on a trip to this neat bathhouse. I was happy that he was kind enough to let me tag along since his wife cancelled more so that my Dad allowed me to go. He could be so overprotective but, that just shows he cares.

Funny how in this game I’m trapped yet I feel a little more free to be my own person not that I couldn’t before but,… I feel less pressured and can make more of my own choices without too much of a worry.

Ugh I don’t think I’m making much sense but, I guess that doesn’t really matter at the moment. Once my bar was at the top of cleanness I got out and went to my room and sat down.

“I’m going to be so behind on everything when I get out” I said to no one but, myself as I laid back looking at the ceiling as I thought back to my conversation with Jet and if I was any help on easing all the trouble and stress he’s going through. God I sure hope I was.

  
B: Give him space  
I debated on rather or not to follow before deciding that maybe he could use some space so I just went to my room and took off all my old armor. And emptied anything I didn’t need in my inventory stopping on the key as I stared at it frowning. “Just what exactly do you go too?” I thought to myself as I stared at it some more before placing it in my chest. As I walked off into the girl’s bathroom. Washing myself off before going into the bath which reminded me of when my Friend Marina’s Father took us on a nice trip to a bathhouse. I had a lot of fun going there with them. I was surprised that my Dad allowed me to go he was kind of overprotective but, that just shows that he cares.

As I sat in the giant tub I decided to check my messages scrolling through a few old ones that I had already read and deleted while the ones that I enjoyed I placed in the save area. Most of them were from Zack I won’t lie but, that’s because his were quite uplifting. Feeling that it’s been a while since we last talked I figured now is a good time as any to message him.

Me:《Hey》  
Zack: 《Whoa I was just about to text you O.O》  
Me: 《Really?》  
Zack: 《I wouldn’t lie about something like this… It must be fate*heart*》   
Me: 《Right…fate.. anyway how have you been? It’s been awhile since we last talked》  
Zack: 《Miss me alrealy? :)》  
Zack: 《*Already* :p Jk :D I’ve been good, just…been thinking》  
Me: 《What about?》  
Zack:《My Mom… we aren’t exactly…rich. My brother and I had to work soooo many jobs to buy this damn game in the first place and… it’s got me wondering just how is she affording our hospital bill? Are we putting her through a lot of work? Is she alright?》  
Zack: 《There’s just so much that I am worrying about back home..》

After reading that I started to wonder what my dad was doing just to keep me alive? Am I putting him in debt? Just like Zack I had to bust my ass just to buy this damn thing as well.

Me: 《I’m sure that there are some help groups that’s building money for people like us so try not to worry about it too much. It’s only going to weigh you down》

…. 《YourFavoritePupZack is typing》

Zack: 《I guess you are right.. sorry to just drop this on you… I probably just ruined your mood sorry about that ‘^^》

Me: 《You said nothing that I haven’t been thinking for months already》

Zack: 《Still it’s not something I should just drop on you I’ll try to be more careful in the future *thumbs up*》

Me: 《Don’t. I want you to be able to tell me anything so no matter what don’t ever hesitate to tell me anything okay?》

Zack: 《Okay :) and same goes for you. My ears and shoulder are open 24/7 ;) 》

I smiled a little before typing back. 

Me: 《I’ll be sure to remember that. Well I’m going to hit the hay, goodnight》

Zack: 《Night, sweet dreams》  
I closed out of the chat and making sure to place it under save before laying down and going to sleep.

 **____________**  
I hope that the fighting wasn’t too short or dull. I really don’t think fight scenes are my forte but, if I don’t try how am I ever going to get better at them?  
Archive: Readers I wouldn’t get too use to what you read up there^ as soon as the votes are placed I’m going to take out what wasn’t voted on. Once one route is picked it will affect the flow of this one and the sequels as well.   
Also Archives is where I be posting my chapters/stories in advance so go on there if you want to see them ahead of time.  
More choices place them votes.


	29. Floor 2: Dream Sword

**I am so pumped☆.☆**  
Just so you know, just because, a choice made doesn’t play into this it will in the sequels.   
I have been writing non-stop since the Internet as stopped working I have no idea how long it’s been. My best guess is 19 days??? I don’t know it’s been so long I am losing sense of time @.@ 

 

**EDIT!: I ADDED ZACK’S ROUTE AT THE BOTTOM 19 down 28 more to go (certain characters haven't been unlocked yet so their route comes later)**

**____________**  
After yesterday’s events I decided to head into town to buy some new stuff to replace all the old ones that I currently have. I walked out of my room, saying morning to Duke and Pipsqueak since they were the only ones that I saw as I walked towards the exit. 

Just as I was about to use the teleporter to get to the town rather than walk all the way there. Sneers rushed over to me, calling out for me to wait. I stopped and turned to look at him as he ran. By the time he reached me asked me as to where I was going. 

“To the blacksmith, my armor is pretty damaged and I need a new sword” I replied as he smiled.

“Great my axe is in pretty bad shape so I was planning on going to” He looked a bit nervous. “That is if you don’t mind going together” I shook my head.

“I don’t mind” I jerked my head towards the platform. “Let’s go” The two of us walked over to the platform and within seconds we were at the desired location. Taking a step off just as a tall, long flowing sliver hair man arrived. He was very intimidating with his cold cat like green-ish blue eyes and with the way he carried himself. With pride and authority. I couldn’t help but, stare at him (and I am pretty sure Sneers was to). He was quite handsome as well with a nice define jawline. My eyes glanced up to check out his username and the first thing I noticed was that his diamond was in the orange then his username. Which was the AngelOfDeath17. Okay he has definitely killed players which worries me as to just was his reason? Or did he even have one? I had failed to realize that he was returning my stare before walking off. In the same direction Sneers and I need to go…. Great.

I prayed that he wasn’t going to the blacksmith like we were as we walked behind him but, really tried not to make it look like we were following him. Cause, I know how bad that’s going to look. I noticed that he made a left turn into a building which you guessed it was the blacksmith. Feeling just a little bit hesitant. I thought about rather or not I should go in until I told myself that it really is just a coincidence so why over thinking it the way that I am? So I opened the door and went inside with Sneers hanging slightly behind.

He was looking over some swords with a very concatenated look. While Sneers went over to the axes as I calmly walked over to the swords. He spared me a slight glance before going back to what he was doing. I kept thinking about why I was so nervous? I took care of players as well but, only when I had to I mostly just avoided them to the best of my abilities. But, with this guy it’s hard to tell if he did it for the reasons I had to or not? 

As I looked over some of the swords. I frowned in concatenation much like cat eyes right beside me as I read over their stats. None of them peaked my interest until they leaded on one way on the other side of the way placed up higher than the others. My eyes widen at its beauty and as I walked over to it only to stop short once I saw it’s price. 

“Shit” I cursed just as Sneers happily walked by me, humming before stopping to look at me. 

“Are you okay?” I shook my head. “What’s wrong?” I pointed to the sword of my dreams.

“That’s what’s wrong. That,  that perfectly gorgeous and most likely crafted by the gods sword up there. And I can’t afford it” I really felt like punching something but, didn’t. The NPC’s don’t really take to kindly to that kind of stuff…ever play Fable? Or Skyrim? Cause if you did then you know what kind of reactions the guys give off. Yeah not something I want to go through. 

“Well maybe I can help?” I pointed to the price causing his eyes to widen. “Ouch…. There are other swords in the sea” He placed a hand on my shoulder. “You will find another… like this one” He walked over to a nice looking sword but, it was nothing compared to that masterpiece up there. “Nice stats and oh look at that you can customize it to your favorite color” Sneers kept listing things about it that he read off its panel.

“Thanks Sneers but, you aren’t helping” I stared at it for a bit before walking off only for the blacksmith to stop me. 

“Hey caught you eyeballing my sword. I’m guessing that you can’t afford it otherwise you would have gotten it with the way you were looking at it.” He man pulled at the end of his mustache. “Well luckily for you I an hosting a contest for travelers such as yourself to kill off a couple of beast around this area here” He pointed to the map. “The ones that kill the most gets to pick one thing from my shop for free so every weapon you see is up for grabs” My eyes widen in excitement as they glanced over to the sword of my dreams.

“Even that?” I asked to be sure. I mean yes he said every weapon I see is up for grabs but, I just had to be sure that it wasn’t off limits. To be on the safe side.

“Yes even that” He laughed.

“Then I am in” I bounced up and down on my tip toes.

“Alright good just so you know five other travelers have already signed up but,  don’t worry the contest won’t start until 6 O’clock cause that’s the only time they show up” He gave me a piece of ‘paper’ That went Into my quest log for me to read and accept or just to plan old accept for those out there that don’t bother to read these things(You know who you are). But, I always read them just in case.

  
**Kill the night beast**  
(Picture of a really black raggedy creature with red glowing eyes and sharp teeth. Standing at about 6’5 feet with razor sharp claws)  
Name: Night Beast or Shadow Wolves  (Depending on the town and or village)  
Weakness: Light or their underbelly  
Usually found in dark places and only comes out at night.   
Uses?: They make for a good meal    
Event set up by: Paul The Blacksmith  
There are about 50 Night Beast in said area the traveler with the most kills gets the reward.  
Reward: 1 free weapon of your choosing from his shop.  
Do You Wish To Accept?  
Accept or Decline

I obviously accept that sword needs me. I can just feel that we were meant for one another. After pressing accept I turned to the Blacksmith smiling

   
“Alright thank you” As I was walking around thinking if I should still buy a backup sword just in case since my sword(s) are almost caput. I overhear Mr tall and intimidating walk over to the Blacksmith asking about the contest. That mother fucker.

Sneers eyes widen and looked at me before looking to AngelOfDeath. “Are you insane? He could have heard you” My eyes widen in return.

“Shit I wasn’t trying to say that out loud” I covered my mouth. “Do you think he heard me?” Sneers shook his head.

“I don’t think so” I felt relief as my shoulders dropped back into a more related position and I went back to thinking about rather or not should I buy an extra sword. All I have left is this badly damaged one, would it really be enough?. 

**A: Buy the extra sword**    
After thinking about it, it occurred to me that I don’t know how many I might have to kill so I should buy it. After buying it Sneers went back to the base while I walked around the town for a bit.

Thinking to myself about things. About my previous thoughts from yesterday and I have been wondering if my family was okay? If anyone from outside of the game are trying to get us out of here? 

I just really want to get out of here and go back to my normal life. As I walked over to the bench to sit down. I sighed staring at the ground until suddenly I felt hands cover my eyes. 

“Guess who?” Zack’s voice asked from behind me making me less panic.

“Seriously Zack?” He removed his hands before hopping over the bench to sit next to me. 

“What a coincidence that you are in the same town as I” Zack smiled which I think made his glowing eyes go brighter. “How have you been?”

“Okay as can be. You?” He shrugged.

“Same” He looked off at the sky. “It’s almost like the real world except I’m pretty sure this sky is darker and ours didn’t have that clichéd portal in the sky” He pointed.

“I guess” 

“How are things with your guild?” Zack asked as I replied.

“Good though I feel that Jet places too much responsibility on himself and Sneers is afraid of flying or at least that’s my guess from how he acts whenever it’s brought up” I looked down. “I just wish that I could do something... anything to help both of them realize that they don’t need to handle things the way they are” Zack nodded.

“I know how you feel. Terra and Ventus are going through similar problems just minus the flying thing, Ven actually couldn’t wait to hop onto the broom it was due to his impatiens that he went smack into a tree” Zack laughed. “His avatar’s face was redder than anything I’ve seen” When he stopped his face turned a bit solemn. “A few months back Terra almost died and Ven was blaming himself for freezing up instead of doing more it really took him a while until he got back to his usual self” He sighed. “But, Terra on the other hand he’s still taking on so much as he tries to keep us alive. No matter what we do he still seems to think that it all falls on him to get us out alive”

Once he finished I tried to think of what to say. “One of my friends almost died recently but, thankfully they didn’t I was so stunned when it happened….it was actually the first time death was ever brought up in my mind again. I mean we have been doing this for months and nothing too bad as happened to us , we always managed without one of us getting too hurt so-”  I paused. “So I just never thought that I would have to worry about losing them but, after that it’s all I can think about how long before one of us is next? Who’s next? How will I handle it?” I could feel myself start to panic once again as I thought of their deaths but, before it could go anywhere Zack pulled me in for a hug.

“Hey its okay. Don’t worry about that and when you do don’t let it get to you like this” He pulled back. “No matter what happens I’m here for you so don’t be afraid to contact me for whatever got it?” He smiled and I started to feel better as I nodded. “Besides I saw the way you and Jet fight there is no way either of you two are going down so with you two the rest of the Freedom Fighters are in good hands” He gave a thumbs up.

“Thanks Zack, I guess you’re right. We’re called the Freedom Fighters for a reason after all” Zack stood up offering me his hand.

“Hey I know I’m right” I took his hand just as a blond boy ran over to us.

“Yo Zack-” He stopped and stared at me as I waved which he returned before looking up at my name. 

“Hey your that girl he’s always messaging” He smirked as Zack rolled his eyes.

“Not always. Now what brings you here ?”  Zack  placed his hands on his hips.

“I just ran into Reno earlier he said that he came across Axel who was starting up a guild” Ventus looked pretty excited talking about the two while I tried to think about who the two he was talking about? Reno sounds familiar but, Axel wasn’t ringing a bell.

“What? No way what’s it going to be called?” Ventus shrugged. 

“I don’t know Reno didn’t say all he said was that  while he was out searching for the boss room He crossed paths with Axel with some players that mentioned that they were starting one up” Zack nodded before smiling. 

“That’s good, glad to hear some news about him” Ventus nodded in agreement.

“Yeah too bad we forgot to add him last time we saw him… I can’t remember his username” The two looked to have been trying to think back to it before shaking their heads.

“I’m sure it had something to do with fire though knowing him” Zack said before his facial expressions changed. “Wait if you ran into Reno why didn’t you ask for Axel’s contact info?” Ventus face palm.

“Ugh I totally forgot” Zack shook his head tsk’ing.

“Or if the two of you have Reno on your friends list just message him and ask for Axel’s info” The looked at me before Zack told Ventus to get on it while he hugged me and kissed my forehead.

“You beautiful genius” He sat me down while I felt myself blush for some reason.

“I got it and you were right it has fire in it” Ventus cheered.

“Really what is it?” Zack asked as he walked over to Ventus.

“It’s 《HotterThanFire69》” Zack’s face went blank before blinking.

“Seriously?” Ventus nodded. “Huh I kind of thought that he would have picked Firestarter or Firefox, something that didn’t sound as ridiculous as that” Zack shook his head. “Well I think we should get going before Terra gets worried” Zack turned to wave to me as Ventus followed suit.

“Well there goes my time passer” I said to no one but, myself as I went off to waste time before the event.

  
**B: Don’t buy the sword**  
Thought about it and decided against buying the sword, my old was is still decent so I am sure that it will hold up. 

“Let’s go Sneers” Sneers looked a bit confused.

“Wait I thought that you were going to buy a sword?” I shook my head.

“No point, I‘m going to win that one” I pointed at the sword I was hoping to get.

“But, what if your old one breaks?” That is a concern of mine but, I feel that maybe I should save my money at least for now. 

We left but, I didn’t feel like heading back so Sneers and I went our separate ways. Him back to base and me wasting time on looking around for things to waste time on.

I was minding my own business when I bumped into someone causing them to fall as well as I did but, they were the one to drop something though.

“Whoa, sorry” A blond player with cute freckles and bright blue eyes apologized as he got back up on his feet helping me up before picking what he dropped up. It was a crate with a cute moogle logo.

“It’s fine… Not really my business but, what’s with the crate?” I pointed as his eyes followed.

“Oh it’s for a little side quest my friends and I are doing while in town” He explained. “It’s a nice way to safely earn some quick cash” I nodded in understanding.

“Nothing got damage during the fall right? Don’t want to be responsible for breaking any of your goods” He looked around it before shaking his head.

“Everything looks fine so I don’t think anything is broken” I felt relief that our little collision didn’t break anything. His eyes widen as they glanced up at nothing. “Yikes, I better get going” He waved bye as his eyes cut up for a brief moment before rushing off. 

  
I waved back before going back to my time wasting hunt. “Now what should I do?” I walked in my original direction, thinking over things to do.

  
~~~~  
**Sora:**  
I had about three hours before the event so I tried to think on how to spend it a rather angry Raven hair player angrily walked by me. “What’s his deal?” I shrugged it off and went back to thinking.  
“Hmm I could go back to the base but, I don’t know what I would do in the meantime” I could probably hang out with Jet or Pipsqueak and Duke, maybe Longshot would like someone to help set up his archery room or Smallerbee might want some girl time? While I was thinking about what to do I bumped into someone.

“Sorry” They helped me up. 

Hey it was sir hay hair. I didn’t actually say that as I took his hand and got up on my feet. “Thanks” 

“Are you okay?” I nodded as he looked relived.

“Dude this is the virtual world a fall in a safe zone doesn’t hurt” I said shaking my head with a tiny smile.

“No way really?” I nodded and pointed.

“Yeah see that building” He looked back to what I was pointing at before nodding. “I could totally Assassin’s Creed that bad boy and fall face first on the ground and hop back on my feet like nothing happened” He looked at me suspiciously most likely not believing me.

“I don’t know that seems risky, how do you know that?” I thought back to how I discovered it before looking off to the side. 

“A player tried to commit suicide back on floor 1 and failed. And it just so happened that he wanted to do it in front of a crowd only he failed to realize no one can die in a safe zone” I was glad that they lived but, a part of me couldn’t help but think that was a bit stupid of him not to realize that it wasn’t going to work.

“I think I remember my brother telling me that” He had a thoughtful look before his eyes widen. “Oh yeah have you seen him? He looks like me except more tan, raven black hair and amber eyes. Oh and he always looks to be in a bad mood but, I think in this case he’s actually in a bad mood” I thought about it and I do recall someone like that walking pass me before bumping into him.

I nodded before pointing back to the direction. “Yeah he want back there” He thanked me before rushing off in that direction. I nodded my head before going on my way.

**Kairi:**  
I had about three hours before the event so I tried to think on how to spend it a rather angry Raven hair player angrily walked by me. “What’s his deal?” I shrugged it off as none of my bee’s wax and went on my way with a hand to my chin.

“Hmm I could go back to the base but, I don’t know what I would do in the meantime” I could probably hang out with Jet or Pipsqueak and Duke, maybe Longshot would like someone to help set up his archery room or Smallerbee might want some girl time? While I was thinking about what to do a brunette spiky haired player ran by me as my eyes followed him for a bit before focusing on what I was originally thinking.

Soon I came across a red head that looked a bit down. Now normally I just mind my own business and go about day (Lie) but, I  just couldn’t walk by her and not see what was bothering her. So I casually  (Awkwardly) walked over to her before clearing my throat catching her attention. “So I-uh couldn’t help but, notice that you look pretty down. Would you like to talk about it?” Stupid question why would she tells me what’s bothering her? I’m a complete stranger.

She smiled before shaking her head. “It’s nothing really, thank you anyway. Just some friends having a bit of a disagreement” She looked at her lap. “Though this wouldn’t be the first disagreement and I doubt it will be the last” She grabbed both of her hands as she fiddled her thumbs on her lap.

“Well that’s normal. Even complete strangers have disagreements and argue with one another just look at youtube comments for example” She chuckle for a bit before nodding.

“That’s true but, Vanitas really shouldn’t lose his temper like that. All Riku said was that on our last quest Vanitas scored the lowest which interfered with us getting first place” She sighed. “He obviously didn’t take it so well” I sat down next to her.

“Scored the lowest? Was there some kind of contest?” She nodded. 

“While we were tracking down our quest objective we came across a town that was having this fighting contest. The prize was really neat so we signed up but, didn’t win” Seriously we missed something like that? Damn it.

“Well I don’t know enough to take sides but, I hope that you guys work it out” She nodded.

“So do I, thanks for coming to talk to me” I waved my hand in a dismissive manner.

“No problem” She got up from her seat as I did the same.

“I better go find Riku and bring him back. It was nice meeting you” She looked up at my name. “《Username》” She smiled before walking off and waved.

I returned the wave before realizing that I still have time left.. like a lot of it. “Shit now what do I do?”

  
**Riku:**  
I had about three hours before the event so I tried to think on how to spend it a rather angry Raven hair player angrily walked by me. “What’s his deal?” I shook my head before going on my way.

“Hmm I could go back to the base but, I don’t know what I would do in the meantime” I could probably hang out with Jet or Pipsqueak and Duke, maybe Longshot would like someone to help set up his archery room or Smallerbee might want some girl time? While I was thinking about what to do a brunette spiky haired player ran by me as my eyes followed him for a bit before focusing on what I was originally thinking.

I passed by a red head who looked a bit down but, before I could go talk to her some kid NPCs went over to her and she left. So I just went about my biz until I passed an alley where a sliver hair individual was in looking pissed.

“What is Vanitas problem?” He kicked a can. “All I suggested was he focus more rather than let someone get to him” He looked like he was going to kick another trash can but, stopped.

“Oh thank god I thought that you were going to assault another innocent can” I fake sighed of relief before wiping a nonexistent sweat.  
He looked over to me with a bit of a confused face. “I guess an alley wasn’t the best place to relive some anger” I shook my head.

“No not with the trash police on patrol”  I joked. “But,  no seriously be careful what you take your anger out on especially in villages. You never know what these NPCs get upset over” I warned.

“Noted” He nodded his head. “….So does that mean that I am off the trash police radar? Or Am I just getting off with a small warning?” 

“Oh I’m not with them, I’m just making sure that no unaware sucker gets dooped into their grabby hands” He smirked.

“Well thanks I have enough problems. I don’t need trash police added to them” He looked off to the side before looking back to me. “I better get going” He walked by me.

“Bye” I waved before looking for something to do.

**Xion:**  
I had about three hours before the event so I tried to think on how to spend it a rather angry Raven hair player angrily walked by me. “What’s his deal?” Once he left my sight I went on to what I was doing.

“Hmm I could go back to the base but, I don’t know what I would do in the meantime” I could probably hang out with Jet or Pipsqueak and Duke, maybe Longshot would like someone to help set up his archery room or Smallerbee might want some girl time? While I was thinking about what to do a brunette spiky haired player ran by me as my eyes followed him for a bit before focusing on what I was originally thinking.

I saw a black hair girl with looking a bit lost so I walked over to her. “You okay?” Her bright blue eyes looked over at me.

“Oh uh I kind of got lost from a…friend of mine” Her eyes cut away again to look around. “You haven’t seen them have you? One’s a blonde with two strands sticking up while the other is a male with pink hair”  I thought back trying to think if I have but, it wasn’t ringing a bell.

“Nope can’t say that I have but,  I can help you look two heads are better than one” I offered which caused her to smile gratefully.

“Really? Thank you” She hugged me as I pat her back.

“No problem, now let’s get looking” The two of us looked around for a bit and it did occur to me to ask if she was still in the group and she shook her head. I also asked if she could message them but, she said that it won’t send.

“Are you sure that they didn’t block you?” Her brows frowned as she thought over the possibility before sighing.

“I wouldn’t put it pass them… this was probably some joke of Larxene or something ” She started to look more down then before.

“Why hang out with people like that?” I asked. I know I sure as hell wouldn’t.

“Well when I first got stuck in this game I didn’t really have anyone…. I was kind of soloing it but, with all the rogue players, the dark guilds and fiends it’s hard to be on your own no matter how good you are or think you are once you’re outnumbered you’re screwed” I nodded, I know what she means when I was lone wolf-ing it I had to be really careful about everything. It was suicide to play solo, thank god I joined the Freedom Fighters. “So when Larxene and Marluxia offered for me to join I took it, unknowingly the position as Larxene entertainment girl as well” 

“Well I don’t think it’s really worth staying with such a-” I was interrupted before I could finish.

“Xion there you are” A blonde hair girl like Xion described walked over with an anything but,  nice smile followed by a Pink hair man. “We’ve been looking all over for you” 

“I was at the place you left me” Larxene looked around with a brow raised.

“This looks nothing like the Chocobo stand we left you at” She gestured her hand around.

“I went to look for you after an hour of no reply” Xion crossed her arms.

“We had a hard time finding the stuff that old man wanted in exchange for the Chocobos” She looked like she was being honest but, something felt off.

“Why didn’t you reply to her then?” I asked causing the pair to look at me.

“We shut off our chats when rogue players showed up. Couldn’t risk it going off” Pinkie spoke up.

“There is a setting that allows only you to hear your alerts” I brought up.

“Kind of slip our minds, too busy worrying about getting caught, now let’s go before someone else beats us to those Chocobos” Larxene said impatiently tapping her foot.

“Alright” Xion turned to me smiling. “Thank you for helping” I waved it off as no big deal, as they walked away Larxene threw back a glare while the Pink hair guy just simply looked at me before facing forward. 

“Geez what a bitch” I shook my head. “Poor girl has to put up with her” I felt bad but, it is dangerous to solo it so hanging out with them seems like her best bet. For now at least. Hopefully she finds better people to join up with.

I stared at them until they were out of view then left.

  
**Vanitas: (I can’t remember if he’s a love interest ? .?)**  
 I had about three hours before the event so I tried to think on how to spend it a rather angry Raven hair player angrily walked by me. “What’s his deal?” As my eyes followed him I saw that he went into a bar. 

“Hmm that could be a good place to waste time” I thought as I turned in that direction almost bumping into a Spiky hair brunette  who quickly apologized before continuing on his way as he appeared to be looking for someone.

I looked at him for a bit before entering and it felt like something from a fantasy movie. You know like how the protag is hanging out in a bar and a old wiz shows up offering him a life changing quest to save the kingdom and more. Yup those were the vibes I was getting from this place.

After standing by the door for four seconds, I decided that it was more than time for me to move and grab a seat. Finding the perfect one I sat down just as a NPC came to ask me what I would like. I just ordered  (Fave drink) and waited.

As my eyes looked around the place they landed on mister grumpy pants from earlier still looking pissed which is what I would expect since I just saw him like two? Maybe three minutes ago looking just as angry. “Who the fuck does Riku think he is?” I don’t know what came over me but, the stupid joke just slipped right out of my mouth.

“I guess he thinks he’s Riku” I stupidly chuckled at my own joke as grumps looked at me clearly pissed.

“Do you always listen in on people’s business?” He angrily asked.

“Only when they talk about it in front of me….in a public place” I replied back pissing him off more. 

“Might want to get out of that habit” I Hmm’d before replying.

“So I’ve been told” He stared at me for a bit before my drink arrived. “Thank you” I paid the NPC before turning back to the grumpy player. “So really none of my biz but,  what did who does he think he is Riku do to piss you off so much?” 

“Why should I tell you?” I shrugged.

“Just a question” I raised my hands up. “Don’t need to answer it if you don’t want to” He huffed before turning back around.

“What the fuck” He sighed before shrugging. “Grandpa and I got in a argument, he said that I was behind a few points which caused us to lose I say he just didn’t work hard enough. It’s not my fucking fault that loser with a beanie and his gang scored higher because, they fucking cheated to begin with”  Hmm didn’t think he would actually tell me. Just goes to show that you never know unless you try.

“Well if they really cheated it’s not your fault”  Somewhat agreed but, not fully since I really don’t know the whole deal.

“Exactly. Yet here’s mister ‘perfect’ acting like he can do no wrong and my brother. And his little girlfriend back him up” He looked down at his drink that I haven’t seen him drink from since the moment I walked in. “I bet if it were the other way around they’d still take his side” His eye twitched. “Oh for the love of” He swiped down causing a screen to pop up and a very similar looking boy showed up.

“Vanitas finally… where are you?” The 2P looking boy asked.

“None of your fucking business” The one I’ve been talking to now known as Vanitas replied.

“Oh come on man seriously I’ve been looking everywhere for you” Vanitas frowned.

“….I’m still in the fucking group” The boy looked at something before his eyes widen.

“Oh wait right there” The call ended and Vanitas sighed.

“Fucking dipshit” He got up from the stool and placed down his drink heading towards the exit, and left while I finally finding mines and did the same once out I looked at the time. Still got time.

**Axel:**  
 I had about three hours before the event so I tried to think on how to spend it. I looked in the direction I was facing before turning in a new direction. Still thinking over what I was going to waste my time on.

When I saw someone that looked like Reno only their Hairstyle was different.  I kept staring at him before going over to him. “Hey Reno” I tapped his shoulder as I said his name causing him to turn with a confused look before smirking a bit. 

“Sorry but, wrong brother” I lowered my hand.

“Oh sorry” I apologized to which he shook his head to.

“Don’t be” He winked. “Now what does a cutie like you want with my brother?” He raised a brow in a questioning.

“I just wanted to ask him a couple of questions concerning a few things” My answer seemed to peak his interest as he leaned a bit closer.

“Oh? Like what?” I shook my head.

“Sorry it’s something that I only want to ask him directly and only him” He leaned back and shrugged.

“If you say so” His attention shifted over to some players calling for him before going to them he turned and said goodbye to me and left. I got a look at his username and shook my head.

**~If you picked A~**  
“HotterThanFire69.. that’s the player Zack and Ventus wanted to talk to damn and to think he was in town” I chuckled a bit before leaving as well. I had thought about texting them that I found who they were talking about earlier but, there would be no point since he would probably be long gone by the time they got here, no point in getting there hopes up.

I continued walking.

  
**Cloud:**  
I had about three hours before the event so I tried to think on how to spend it. I looked in the direction I was facing before turning in a new direction. Still thinking over what I was going to waste my time on.

As I was walking I noticed a crowd of people putting up decorations that looked a lot like tha- oh yeah thanksgiving is coming up. I gave a depressed sigh before almost falling on my face as someone knocked into me but, thankfully I didn’t as a hand wrapped around my arm.

“You okay?” I nodded as they pulled me into my feet and I turned to look at my somewhat savior. It was a blond hair man (seem to meet a lot of those) with almost glowing blue eyes much like Zack’s. Must have picked the same class.

I nodded before saying my thanks. “Yeah, thanks you saved my face from having a big red pixels look on it” 

“Glad I did, not to insult or anything but, I don’t think it would be a good look for you” He joked as I smirked.

“Finally someone who gets me” I said perhaps a bit too dramatically. “And yeah you’re right red pixels just aren’t my style” I playfully shook my head.

He smirked for a bit as he nodded. “Well now that I know my work here is done I have a friend I need to go find in this crowd” He looked around for a bit as I saluted.

“Good luck” He nodded as he waved goodbye before disappearing in the crowd. I hope that he finds them. As I walked away I did wish that I had looked up at his username but, it was too late now so I went back to my business slightly hoping that I would meet him again sometime in the future.

**Tifa:**  
I had about three hours before the event so I tried to think on how to spend it. I looked in the direction I was facing before turning in a new direction. Still thinking over what I was going to waste my time on.

As I was walking I noticed a crowd of people putting up decorations that looked a lot like the ones you put up on thanksgiving.  Oh right I forgot it was coming up… I felt a bit depressed not that my family was ‘big’ on it but, we still did a nice little somethin~something. And this just makes me miss it.

While I stared at the crowd I noticed a female player step out looking around. Feeling like I might be able to help (while passing some time) I went over. “Looking for something?” I asked grabbing her attention.

“My friend, I lost him somewhere in the crowd” She pointed back at the sea of people.

“Can’t you find him on your map?” She shook her head.

“Mines seems to mess up a bit when in a crowded area” That doesn’t sound good. I frowned as she mentioned that.

“I think you should work on fixing that. It could be quite dangerous if left alone long enough” She nodded in agreement.

“I have looked up solutions but, found nothing so far” I hummed while trying to think of something that could help but, nothing came to mind.

“I’ll make a post about it in my guild and see if I can find anything that way” She smiled gratefully.

“Thank you” I did my usual head shake as I waved it off.

“No problem” I made the post just as a blond guy came up to us and the player I was talking to smiled.

“There you are, it was hard trying to find you in that crowd” He said to her before she replied back.

“Tell me about, it’s even harder when your map doesn’t work right” He frowned.

“That’s still happening?” She nodded.

“Yeah and it doesn’t look like it’s getting better” He sighed.

“One of my friends said that you could try refreshing it but,  they aren’t sure if it will work since they never experienced this problem” I said as I read the reply. “I don’t know, you could also make a post on some public chats maybe other players can help” I advised as she nodded.

“Thank you I’ll be sure to do that” She said before leaving as she waved goodbye. 

  
**Reno: (I will add the others once I check the B.O.C & G.O.C Love Interest cause I forgot who was on it)**  
I had about three hours before the event so I tried to think on how to spend it. I looked in the direction I was facing before turning in a new direction. Still thinking over what I was going to waste my time on.

As I was walking I spotted a familiar looking red head player. My eyes widen as I ran over to him. “Hey Reno” He turned when he heard me shout his name.

“Oh hey” He gave a slight wave.

“I’m so glad that I ran across you. I have been wanting to ask you something”  He started to smirk.

“What’s this a little love confession?” He chuckled before shaking his head. “Sorry couldn’t help myself go on” He said before turning a bit serious.

“I wanted to know if it’s something you can talk about… just what did the dark guild members your guild captured say? Did he mention who they sold any of the players too?” He stared at me for a bit with an unreadable gaze before sighing.

“You would ask something like that but, sorry any information we gather is classified even to some of our own members depending on rank and rather or not it’s something that they need to know” I looked down as I sighed.

“Of course…even any clues about the next boss room?” He nodded.

“Even that too, is that all you wanted to talk about?” I nodded.

“Yeah, sorry for wasting your time” I said as I turned around.

“Don’t be I was getting a bit bored anyway. Our little chat helped clear that” I nodded before waving as I walked away.

Not what I was hoping for but, exactly what I was expecting to happen. I was pretty down as I went about wasting more time until it was time for the contest.

**Ty Lee:**  
I had about three hours before the event so I tried to think on how to spend it. I looked in the direction I was facing before turning in a new direction. Still thinking over what I was going to waste my time on.

  
“Hmm I could go back to the base but, I don’t know what I would do in the meantime” I could probably hang out with Jet or Pipsqueak and Duke, maybe Longshot would like someone to help set up his archery room or Smallerbee might want some girl time? While I was thinking about what to do a brunette spiky haired player ran by me as my eyes followed him for a bit before focusing on what I was originally thinking.

While I was, I heard someone shouting “Hey you wait” I wasn’t sure who they were talking to but, stopped and turned nonetheless. It was that girl from floor one, she was waving at me… I think. Smiling as she got closer. 

“I knew I recognized you” Her smile widened as her eyes brighten up. “You’re that player that helped free me and my friends” She looked really happy to see me again. “How have you been since then?”

I shrugged. “Okay. What about you?” Her smile went a bit down before lifting up again.

“Well not too bad. I mean some of the quest Azula picks are completely suicidal but, other than that I think I have been doing well” I wasn’t sure what kind of stuff her ‘friend’ as been getting them into but, I hoped that if they get into anymore of it they don’t go through anything too serious.

“Anyway your not busy are you? You looked a bit in thought before I called out to you” I shook my head no as her eyes looked at me with a questioning look as she was awaiting her answer.

“Nope, just thinking of what to do to officially waste unwanted time until 5’” I paused to check out the map and the distance between here and there. “5:50 maybe 5:40 if I want to arrive a little early” She smiled or her smiled widen more than it already was I don’t know honestly I don’t really think she ever stopped.

“Sweet I can help you waste some of that time if you want?” I nodded.

“Sure” She grabbed hold of my hand before pulling me off along with her to check out the rest of the town as they got ready for a thanksgiving festival that was coming up in a few days.

We looked at the few booths that were getting ready and a few jobs that were requesting players to sign up if they like to earn some cash before moving on to other things. I was having a good time with her and thanks to her time was going by much faster than before.

“It’s almost time I better go” She looked a bit saddened before releasing my hand which I just realized she never let go of the whole time (Guess Jack should have gotten someone like her am I right? ;) ). Thankfully her pout wasn't there for long as she got right back to smiling.

“Alright, I almost forgot that I have to meet up with Azula anyway so I better hurry or she might get mad” She turned the direction she was going to go in before waving bye then rushing off.

I hurried up and rushed off to the place where the contest was being held and prayed for no delays.  
   
**Azula:**  
I had about three hours before the event so I tried to think on how to spend it a rather angry Raven hair player angrily walked by me. “What’s his deal?”

“Hmm I could go back to the base but, I don’t know what I would do in the meantime” I could probably hang out with Jet or Pipsqueak and Duke, maybe Longshot would like someone to help set up his archery room or Smallerbee might want some girl time? While I was thinking about what to do a brunette spiky haired player ran by me as my eyes followed him for a bit before focusing on what I was originally thinking. Soon I felt a harsh tap on my shoulder causing me to look at the person responsible.

It was the rather rude and ungrateful chick from floor one. I raised a brow before speaking. “Yes?” 

“I can’t find my friends so I have no one to distract me while I wait for the event-” Before she could finish I interrupted.

“So?” I asked wondering just what does this have to do with me.

She frowned before taking hold of my arm. “So you will serve as a substitute in their place until the desired time arrives” I frowned in return as I tried to break out of her iron grip. Jesus what does her avatar (xD) eat?

“Says who?” I still tried and failed to free myself.

“Says me now let’s go” She pulled me along with her taking me this place and that place. As we looked around at the shops in the game. Mostly weapons and armor. She brought some rather scary looking ones and customized their color to her liking even adding some fire designs. Which added to its appearance in my opinion. 

She has a good eye despite it being one from scary shit.  When she brought me back into the blacksmith’s shop I was a bit afraid she was going to buy my dream sword so I finally started getting more active and showed her all the really deadly looking ones I could find that might peak her interest. Some of the ones brought upon a smirk and even a… complement… it was hard to tell with how she worded.

By the time we finished with everything both of us checked our time before telling the other we had to go.  Her friends finally found her and they left together.

While I went on my way, neither of us said goodbye to the other but, I couldn’t help but, feel that our time spent wasn’t so bad. If anything it really passed the time for me and cured me of my boredom. So something good came of it. 

I thought as I went to the place the contest was being held.

  
**Zuko:**  
I had about three hours before the event so I tried to think on how to spend it a rather angry Raven hair player angrily walked by me. “What’s his deal?”  
“Hmm I could go back to the base but, I don’t know what I would do in the meantime” I could probably hang out with Jet or Pipsqueak and Duke, maybe Longshot would like someone to help set up his archery room or Smallerbee might want some girl time? While I was thinking about what to do a brunette spiky haired player ran by me as my eyes followed him for a bit before focusing on what I was originally thinking. I noticed a rather familiar (and funny) hairstyle that I remembered a certain player on floor one having. 

Out of curiosity to see if it might have been him I started walking over to him and low and behold it was. And he looked pretty down.  Since I am such a nice person (and totally not doing this because, of my investigative tendencies or due to my boredom and need to pass the time) I sat down beside him and spoke.  
“What’s got you down in the dumps?” Real nice thing to say to someone who is feeling down. He looked at me with a grumpy looking face and angrily mumbled out his response.

“mygirlfriend” I didn’t really hear him causing him to speak up. “My girlfriend” I nodded.

“Ah trouble in paradise” I shook my head (all while thanking my lucky stars that I wasn’t in a relationship). “What’s causing it?” I tilted my head.

“She is all I was doing was taking up for her when a bunch of assholes started Harassing her while I went away for a bit but, do I get a thank you? Or some form of gratitude? No I get told on how I should have let her handle” He got really angry before calming down. “I was just trying to be a good boyfriend”

“I feel you but, maybe you didn’t handle it right (obviously) or maybe you did but, she still just wanted to take care of it herself who knows? But, what you do know is that you were trying that should at least count for something right?” He looked to be thinking about it. “Either way I hope that you two work it out one way or another” He nodded before getting up.

“Thanks. I’m going to go find her” I nodded.

“You do that Romeo while the love doctor tends to some more relationship stuff” I hopped off the bench and continued on my way. 

**Aang:**  
I had about three hours before the event so I tried to think on how to spend it a rather angry Raven hair player angrily walked by me. “What’s his deal?”

“Hmm I could go back to the base but, I don’t know what I would do in the meantime” I could probably hang out with Jet or Pipsqueak and Duke, maybe Longshot would like someone to help set up his archery room or Smallerbee might want some girl time? While I was thinking about what to do a brunette spiky haired player ran by me as my eyes followed him for a bit before focusing on what I was originally thinking. I stopped in my tracks when some weird furry thing fly on my face as I panic and fell backwards.

Just as a male voice cried out to what I assume for the furry thing it jumped off rushing somewhere else. As I finish rubbing my eyes a hand was held out to me. I followed the it to its owner and saw the familiar bald kid. Both of us recognized each other as I took his hand.

“Fancy meeting you here” I said placing a hand to my hip while he nodded.

“Yeah.. uh sorry that the cause of it was because, of Momo jumping on your face” He rubbed the back of his neck.

Looking off to the side I nodded. “Not the best way to meet up again but, definitely not the worst” 

“True.. you didn’t see which way he went did you?” I shook my head as his shoulders dropped. 

“But, I can help you look for him” I offered as he brighten up.

“Really?” I nodded. “Alright come let’s go before he gets too far” We rushed off looking for his furry friend. We ran into a few players that either saw him or were victims such as I and apparently there are three other players looking for him too due to him pissing one off. Hearing this made Airmad want to find him more.

As we searched even more eventually we came across a player that had found him.

**~If you pick B~**  
“Hey its crate boy” I said as we approach the two causing blondie to look at me.

 “And red face girl” My eyes widen.

“My face was red?” He nodded while I gasped.

“Tell me and I want you to be honest” I placed a hand on my heart. “Did I pull it off?” He shook his head.

“No the pixels made your face look so disorder that I feared you wouldn’t have made it through the day” I fake fainted as I placed a hand to my forehead as Airmad quickly caught me.

“My what a gentleman” I winked before standing straight missing the blush.

“Come here Momo” Airmad held his arms out as the little furry creature took the last chip looking thing in freckles hand before hopping into  Airmad ’ s arms.

“And just like that you ditch me” He shook his head. “Not cool” He playfully smiled as Airmad thanked him. “No problem” He waved his hand in a dismissive manner as he shook his head. “He looked pretty hungry though you might want to take care of that or he might run off again”

“I just fed him 15 minutes ago” Airmad frowned.

“Maybe it wasn’t enough” Crate boy shrugged. “Or maybe he’s just a real big eater for a tiny fella” He turned when someone was shouting at him. 

“HEY PROMPTO COME ON!” A buff looking player shouted in the distance with two others standing by him. 

Prompto looked to us and said his goodbyes. “Keep the little guy out of trouble” As he got further he began to shout the next part which was directing at me. “And watch out for us crate boys don’t want a repeat of earlier” I cuffed my hands around my mouth before shouting.

“Noted Crate boy. Thanks for the heads up” I turned back to Airmad who looked a bit confused.

“Well like he said keep the little dude out of trouble, oh and make sure those three players don’t see it. They might want some pay back” Airmad nodded before walking off.

“Sure thing and thanks again” We both waved as we went our separate ways.

“That was nice.” I placed my arms behind my head as I tried to think of what else to do.

**~Read if you pick A~**  
“Momo” Airmad rushed over opening his arms as he got closer while the furry creature quickly grabbed one last chip from the mysterious blond stranger.

“Ah so he’s your little guy? Thought he belonged to someone” Blondie nodded to himself.

“Thank you for finding him” Blondie raised his hands. 

“He found me. I was on my break eating when this little guy came up to me” He pointed at Momo. “I had a feeling he wanted some of these” He pulled out a bag of chips. “And with those big eyes I couldn’t say no” He sighed but, it was a playful one.

“Momo you are still hungry?” Airmad frowned of confusion as he looked at his furry friend who gave no response.

“Might want to find out just how much they are supposed to eat” The blond player said before turning when another player called out to him.

“HEY PROMPTO COME ON!” A buff looking player shouted in the distance with two others standing by him. He waved to his as he rushed off saying goodbye.

Airmad turned to thank me for my help. “No problem just keep a better eye on him and watch out for those three players. They see him and they might want pay back” Airmad nodded.

“Gotcha. I’ll be sure to do that” We both waved to one another before heading our separate ways. 

  
“Now time to find a little bit of something else to do” I Thought as I went on my way. 

**Sokka:**  
I had about three hours before the event so I tried to think on how to spend it a rather angry Raven hair player angrily walked by me. “What’s his deal?”

“Hmm I could go back to the base but, I don’t know what I would do in the meantime” I could probably hang out with Jet or Pipsqueak and Duke, maybe Longshot would like someone to help set up his archery room or Smallerbee might want some girl time? While I was thinking about what to do a brunette spiky haired player ran by me as my eyes followed him for a bit before focusing on what I was originally thinking.

“MOMO! OPF” The person who came from the corner I was just about to turn shouted before bumping into me. “Hey wat-” He stopped as I raised a brow waiting to see if he was going to finish. “You’re that girl from before” I narrowed my eyes before they widen as I recognized him.

“Oh yeah, glad to see that you are still okay” He nodded.

“Yeah, did you see my friends furry thingy” I blinked a bit confused as I was getting ready to step back.

“What?” I asked so that he would repeat himself but, in more detail hopefully.

“His furry animal friend we found it awhile back and Aang wanted to keep it” He waved his around as he explained what happened. “So now we spilt up to look for him”

I shook my head. “I could help” He looked at me for a bit before shrugging.

“Okay” We got to looking checking around every nook and cranny (not latterly). We came across three players who looked similar to the one I met in the blacksmith’s shop. The one in the middle looked pissed when boomerang boy asked about Momo. So pissed that he brought him up by his shirt asking if that ‘rodent’ belonged to him. He said no and somewhat lied to get him to let go.

“Geez what’s that guy’s problem?” I shrugged.

“Come on I think we better find him before they do” He nodded. Before we got to do anything he got a message from one of his friends.

“Finally Aang found him” He looked relived as he closed his panel.

“Well it was nice looking with you” I stuck my hand out as he grabbed it to shake.

“Yeah” We shook for a bit before letting go. “I better go meet up with them see you some other time” He waved before running off.

“All in a days work” I said as I stretched out before looking for something else to do. 

**Prompto:**  
~If you picked A~  
While I was looking for something to do I came across a blond hair player that screamed for a bit causing me to look his way. 

“You okay?” He turned to look at me bringing his arm up to give me a thumbs up.

“Yeah just a little startled by this guy” He pointed to the little furry creature that was munching on some chips.

“Geez it eats as if it were starving” I  walked over to them.

“Yeah makes me wonder if whoever owns him feeds him well” I looked at him raising a brow.

“What makes you think he belongs to someone?” He pointed at the thing above the furry creature that shows he belongs to someone. “Oh well that explains it”      

“Wanna give him some?” He handed me a chip and I gave it to the little guy who snatched it right away before eating it.  We chatted here and there as we fed the little dude until a bald kid called out as it ran into his arms. As the blond guy stood up from the crate he was sitting on.

“Ah so he’s your little guy? Thought he belonged to someone” Blondie nodded to himself.

“Thank you for finding him” Blondie raised his hands. 

“He found me. I was on my break eating when this little guy came up to me” He pointed at the furry creature. “I had a feeling he wanted some of these” He pulled out a bag of chips. “And with those big eyes I couldn’t say no” He sighed but, it was a playful one.

“Momo you are still hungry?” The familiar bald boy frowned of confusion as he looked at his furry friend who gave no response.

“Might want to find out just how much they are supposed to eat” The blond player said before turning when another player called out to him.

“HEY PROMPTO COME ON!” A buff looking player shouted in the distance with two others standing by him. He waved to his as he rushed off saying goodbye.

The bald kid turned to me with a narrowed eyes before they widen. “Hey you’re that player my friends and I met in the woods” He looked around. “Where are your  friends?” 

“Back at our base” I said as he nodded. 

“Right your guys are in a guild” He said before opening his panel. “I better get going my friends and I have some stuff to do before it gets to late” He waved bye as did I before going our separate ways.

  
“Now time to find a little bit of something else to do” I Thought as I went on my way. 

  
**~if you picked B~**  
While I was looking for something to do I came across a blond hair player that screamed for a bit causing me to look his way.  As I looked closer I noticed that it was crate boy.

“Hey crate boy what’s got you screaming like a little girl?” He turned to look at me smiling. 

“Hey red face” I gasped.

“Good lord don’t tell me… my…my face was all red and pixely?” He nodded.

“Horribly to be honest” Just as I feared but when he had said nothing about it before I thought that I was in the clear. “I had feared that you weren’t going to make it”

“So tell me doctor freckles did it get better? Do I still have a chance” He did a look over before sighing.

“It got better but, I don’t know if it will last” He shook his head.

“I guess I better start looking into plastic surgery” I looked down with a fake saddened look before going back to my first question. “So what was it that had you screaming?” He pointed to a furry creature. 

“This little guy, he came up to me out of nowhere and it startled me for a bit” He raised his chip bag. “But, I guess he just wanted these” I looked to the bag.

“How could he not? Besides  (Fave snack) chips were my second go to snack” He nodded.

“They are everyone’s favorite go to snack” He gave me one. “I have extra if you want it?” I nodded and thanked him as I ate a few even gave some to the fuzball before a bald kid came over calling out to the little guy as it ran into his arms.

“Tha-hey your that player from before” I nodded as I waved.

“Yup good ol before player that’s my name” I joked. “So how have you been kid?”

“Fine and you?” I moved my hand in a so-so motion.

“Could be better” I said as someone shouted. I wasn’t sure who to until blondie shouted back.

“C’ya” He said regarding me before pointing to the furry dude. “Feed him well” He rushed off to his friends. 

“Oh right thanks for finding Momo” He looked I me as I shook my head.

“No problem just try to keep a better eye on him” He nodded as he left and I watched before going my own way.   

**Noctis: (Another one I am not sure if they are a B.O.C if they aren’t then just pretend that it was a love that never blossomed k?)**

After walking around for a bit I decided I should rest while I think about what to do. As I looked around for something I accidentally tripped over something. Whoever it was peaked an eye open and raised up. Opening his eyes.

“Are you okay?” I nodded.

“Yeah I turned off my pain sensors in the game so stuff like this wouldn’t bother me” He kept staring at my face causing me to wonder why? So I asked. “Why are you starting at my face?…”

“Your face is red..and blurred..” My eyes widen as I turned around and cursed. 

“Fuck a bag” I quickly equipped my hoodie before facing him. “Much better” I nodded to myself.

“I guess…does this happen a lot?” I nodded.

“Mostly when I am at my guild’s base cause Duke or Sneers keeps leaving stuff lying around” I said sounding a bit ticked off as I recalled the members of the Freedom Fighters laughing at my face when they saw it.

“You should be more careful” He nicely advised.

“They should pick up their stuff our base is the one place I shouldn’t have to worry about that stuff” I said crossing arms before someone very hot sounding guy with glasses walked over saying something about how they have to go. I felt myself blush when I saw him but thankfully my hoodie hid it well. Damn talk about a hottie alert.

The player I was talking to got up and said goodbye before going off with man of my dreams. I sighed in a dreamy way before getting up and doing what ever seemed like a nice time waster.

**Lightning:**  
After watching the NPCs set up shit and getting bored I looked for other stuff to do when I saw someone carrying a lot of heavy looking crates so I went over to help.(If you pick B>) who knows  it might be freckles?.

I went over to them and asked if they would like for me to help. “No, I can handle these” A strong but, not in a dude sounding way voice spoke up. (I have no idea how to describe Lightning’s voice)

“Okay so you can totally handle that ca-” Before I could finish that trash can that some asshole moved out of the alley it should have been in had already caused her to trip.

“Here” I offered her my hand but, she ignored it so I brought it back to my side.  While she stacked up the crates on the left, I did the ones on the right. Before handing them to her as she took them in her hands. She nodded which I guess meant thanks so I returned it before moving the trash can out of the way so no other poor soul falls for its evil tripping ways.  
“You sure that you don’t want any help?” I asked for the last time as she replied again that she’s fine. “Alright good luck” I waved as she walked away giving me a view of her red pixel head injury. I guess she must have hers turned off as well otherwise she would know of the minor injury  or just doesn’t care.

I laughed a bit at how silly it looks before going back on my way. Wasting some of that good’ol ‘time.

 

**Sephiroth:**  
“Okay what to do?” I asked out loud to myself when some weird looking thing just jumped on my face  due to the shock and being caught off guard I lost balance and started to fall back while what ever that thing was hopped off spreading it’s arms like a flying squirrel and glided away.   
I quickly tried to grab a hold of something near by and regain my balance little did I know that I would soon wish that I had just fallen instead why because that something I grabbed a hold of was a someONE  rather than a “thing” and it turned out to be that scary guy from the blacksmith’s shop arm.

I really regretted it and made an attempt to apologize for it but, before I could he had stopped staring at me and just walked away and as he did it was like everything went silent except for the intimidating click of his boots going fainting the distant he was.

“Man that dude is scary” I stared at the space he was occupied before shaking off the remaining image of his intense stare.

“Well better go find something to do , time ain’t gonna waste itself” I started walking in the opposite direction that man went feeling much safer as I did so.

***A/N So I know that Sephiroth’s route is short but I’ll try to make up for it later P.S the canvo with Prompto(route B) is now cannon so pay no heed to the conversation with Zack (route A)***

**Zack:**

I was walking about trying to find something to do and that’s when I heard someone shout my real name recognizing the voice I smiled as I turned to face the speaker and there he was walking over to me with a big smile on his face. His unusual blue eyes shined brighter than usual as he finally reached me. 

 

"How have you been?" He asked with a softer smile on his face. 

 

"I have been well and you?" He placed his arms behind his head casually as he responded.

 

"Pretty good especially when on quests so far we have been doing really well on it" He said energetically. I felt pretty energetic myself after hearing him talk more about the quests that he and his friends were on like his enthusiasm was rubbing off on me which was nice, really help take off the load of crap that was bringing me down the past couple of weeks....though I know it won't be long before it's all loaded back on.

This place had its way of doing that to ya. I don't know how long we talked for but it didn’t feel long before the boy from the first boss fight showed up saying something about how they needed to go.

 

"Right" Zack replied back to the boy before turning to me with a smile. "C'ya again soon?" He asked looking hopeful that my response would be a positive one which I didn't see why I wouldn't make it such? I really enjoy the time I spend with him and when I'm with him it takes my mind off the fact that I'm in a death game fighting for survival. 

 

Smiling I nodded my head before giving a official response. "Count on it" his smile widen even more before hoping over the bench that we at some point during our conversation took a seat upon.

 

When the two were out of sight I myself finally got up from my seat before sighing while trying to think of what to do with the reminder of my time? "I'm sure I'll find something....probably should have went with Sneers but if I had I wouldn’t have met up with Zack again so I think a little boredom is a fair price" I said out loud to myself before heading off for something fun to do.

 

**Ventus:**

           

I was walking trying to find something for a NPC as a mini side quest when I accidentally bumped into someone. “Ouch” I rubbed the sore spot on my head while praying that there was any weird glitch thing going. It usually happens when you get injured a red pixel-ed thing appears on the injured area which depending on how serious it is a warning would go off to alert you as well but with minor things such as this have no alarm just a red pixel thing. It's pretty embarrassing walking around with that without being aware of it but now that I think of it I did have the setting that alerts you of minor ones on so it's nothing to worry about...  

 

"Hey are you okay?" I looked up at the direction to the voice that had interrupted my inner dialog with myself, it was the blond hair boy that I vaguely remember from somewhere but I can't place it. It looked like he remembered me or was trying to like me but from the looks of it he remembered faster than me, the give away was when his eyes widen from realization as he snipped his fingers.  "Hey I know you!" A big goofy grin grew on his face as he snipped his fingers before having them point at me. "Well actually I recognize you, I don't really know per-se but with how Zack talks about you I guess you could say that I do know you.. right?"  He said that in a form of a question but I could tell that he wasn't really asking me but rather himself so I didn't respond to it.  

 

He shook his head in dismissal before turning his attention back to me with a smile." In case Zack forgot to mention me Hi I'm Ventus and it's nice to officially meet you _____" Ventus stuck his hand out for a shake and while I did accept it I couldn't help but mentally sigh at the fact that Zack had given my real name to them. But I guess I should have seen that coming since I don't recall Zack ever really using my in game name once, well except for when we first met but after he learned my real name he just stuck with it.

 

"Nice to meet you as well Ventus" His smile widen just a bit more than before as we shook then placed our hands by our sides."So what brings you here?"

 

"Just gathering up on supplies before we head out on another quest, what about you?" 

 

"Pretty much the same though I am on a mini quest right now trying to find something for this old lady" I sighed as I rubbed the back of my neck. "But I'm having trouble finding it" 

 

"What is it? Maybe I can help" He stepped fourth as I showed him the item. After staring at it for a second or two his face lit up as he snapped his fingers. "I know where that is"

 

"Come follow me" He gestured with his head as he walked off with me in tow.

 

five minutes later we came upon the place but the NPC that had it wasn't willing to give it away so easily since it was the last one, he said if I wanted it so badly then I wouldn't mind running a little errand for him.

Honestly I don't really care and didn't really need to do this stupid quest in the first place it's not like it was a major quest or anything just a little mini side one to pass the time. But for some reason I did it anyway and because of that I had to go into the woods to get some stupid rock for him.

 

Ventus tagged along insisting that he wanted to help so I let him. When we got to the place I immediately started searching for it. A lot of time went by and we still couldn't find the damn thing.

 

"Where the fuck is it?" I was getting more frustrated by the second.

 

"I don't know but this is a pretty boring quest" He replied as he got up from his squatting position before going over to a boulder to sit on. "Maybe we should just forget this one?" I sighed.

 

"Yeah I don't want to be late" I stood up and walked over to him offering him my hand, he took hold and stood up. We both went back to town before turning to one another bidding farewell.

 

"Hope to see you again" He said before running off.

 

   I checked the time and noticed that I should definitely get a move on before I'm late. 

**Sango:**

I was walking around aimlessly trying to think of something to pass the time with until the quest started but nothing did the trick, there was plenty of stuff sure but none that caught my attention or seemed like something I wanted to busy myself with.

 

Just when I thought about heading back to base I thought I saw Reno (I think that's his name given the username he picked) and rushed to go over there I had some stuff I wanted to ask him and was hoping he would share the intel but since the NPC's were 'busy' trying to set up Thanksgiving decorations I had to push past a few and may have accidentally mistaken a player for one and not so kindly shoved them....

 

It was till I realized that it was a legit person I had just pushed did I stop in my tracks and immediately turn back to apologize, "Oh my god I am so sorry I was in such a hurry I mistook you for an NPC" I rushed my sad excuse for an apology hoping it would be enough to satisfy them.

 

"It's fine" The brown haired girl replied as she rubbed her head, I offered her my hand to help her up which she took and didn't seem to be mad once I came back to help and apologized.

 

 

"So you always pushing working NPCs or is this a special occasion?" I didn't think much of pushing NPCs  did it all the time in video games, I saw no reason to care even in games where they took offense to it... now that I am thinking about it probably not a good idea this is a life or death game now so offending NPCs are kind of a dangerous thing now (what was I thinking?).

 

 

"Special occasion at the moment, I was trying to get to a player I recognized but he's gone now and I don't even know where he went," I said after having checked to see if I could still spot him but failed to do so.

 

 

"Do you know his name? maybe you could send a friend request?" I shook my head.

 

 

"Been there done that he hasn't accepted or replied to my messages" I said disappointingly, I would like to ask if they were able to track any of the players that were sold or anything that could help.  

 

"Well maybe you'll come across him again," She said sounding hopeful for me before walking off, "Bye" She waved smiling before vanishing in the crowd I didn't stare after her for long as I tried to think of what to do now.

 

I was feeling too down to want to have fun at the moment so I just went for a place to sit and think rather or not that was the right call for me or my concession I don't know...

 

**Tidus:**

I was walking around aimlessly trying to think of something to pass the time with until the quest started but nothing did the trick, there was some stuff sure but none that caught my attention or seemed like something I wanted to busy myself with.

 

So I deiced to head back to base when just when I was giving up on finding something to entertain myself I saw a tan blond male player posting up a poster, I went over to see what it was about, "BlizBall...what's that?" apparently the blond was still he here and heard me asking no one what it was.

 

"Oh it's a game my friend and I made up while wasting time some other players saw us and liked it so now we are kinda hosting a thing where we a few other players can play" I raised a brow I was somewhat interested and wanted to know more.

 

"So how do you play?" He held up the poster.

 

"We made a tutorial it's attached to the poster all you have to do is click on it, we don't expect many players but the max that that lake when found can hold is ten so five players per team just so you know" I nodded, I wasn't really thinking on playing but was more interested in watching the show but who knows maybe once I find out how to play I might get interested?

 

I'm not sure how long we would have talked if his friend hadn't called him over but it probably wouldn't have been long anyway since I didn't have any more questions the date was on the poster and everything else I needed to know was on the poster.

 

 

"Got to go hopefully I'll see you there?" He didn't wait for a reply as he ran off to his ginger friend with the funny hair... it's kind of a trend I've noticed that lots of players in this game seem to have some of the silliest hairdos.

 

Their little game is coming up in a week so I can't use it for today's distraction, "Alright at least if I have nothing to do then I now know what I can do to keep busy" I said out loud to myself before going off to find something more in the now to pass the time.

 

**Namine:**

I was trying to find something to do like anything at all to erase this boredom when I saw a girl with all(or mostly) white armor looking at a board, 'Huh, that might have something interesting for me to do' I went over to see if it did.

 

Standing right beside her as I took notice to how she skipped over any that required leaving the town, guess she's one of those players, that stay in towns and other safe zones other than going out to fight if I remember correctly they even have a guild in which they set up large parties to safely travel to new places they don't have marked, that's one way to get to a new location without fear of rogue players since they tend to travel in small enough groups that make it easy for ambushes.

 

It's kind of why it's safe to have a large group glad I do though it hasn't really stopped us from running in to them but to be fair it's mostly when we get separated or when we look for them so it's not like the whole large group idea isn't working cause it is.

 

Anyway back on topic which is the board not a single job interests me most of them are events that players themselves are sitting up like this one right here blitzball…. now what in the fuck is a blitzball? And others were from npc's that were asking for help moving something either from this town to the next or some other boring task.

 

"Yes, this will do" She smiled as she finally found one that peaked her interest before walking off, good for her glad one of us found something off of this thing, I sighed before leaving myself sure there's something for me to do it's just not here is all.

 

_____

**Sorry, you don't really talk to her and it's short.**   

**Yuj:**

"Hmm, do you have anything else?" I was walking by some clothing shop just browsing when I stopped to watch this blue haired player inspect each piece of fabric he was shown and hummed with disapproval at all of them which if you asked me was kind of ticking of the NPC and I didn't even think that was possible, I thought they were happy all the time... well at least the ones that are suppose to serve you such as shopkeepers and waitress, regular village NPCs were another story.

"Are you going to be that way with all of them or what? I'm down to my last two and it feels like you are just wasting my time" The NPC glared as the blue haired male stepped back with his arms up in surrender.

"Geez, sorry just show me the last two" The NPC did begrudgingly and the blue haired male sighed with an apologetic look and shook his head, "Sorry but none of these of the stats I'm looking for" The NPC groaned as they pointed towards the door.

"Then leave!" He nodded and left without saying anymore, I figured that it wasn't in a good mood and I don't think seeing someone just look at stuff clearly not looking to buy was going to make it feel any better so I was second out that door not long after the blue dude.

"Well that was disappointing" He spoke to himself but I took that as a hey stranger yes I would love for you to jump in on my conversation with myself, the more the merrier.

"Looking for something in particular?" He turned to me startled that someone had spoken to him but seemed to have calmed himself quickly enough as he nodded.

"Yeah, something that will help style my armor" I blinked a few times as I looked at his already well accessorized armor, my face turned into one of confusion as I spoke.

"You mean like...more than what it already is?" He looked at himself with burrowed brows.

"Uh.. I guess if this seems like a lot for you but I've barely even begun if you ask me, there's still so much more I can do to not only improve in terms of protection but in style, no one says you have to look bad while fighting" He then begin to look at my outfit and hummed to himself.

"I could help your armor as well I think I-" I waved my hands stopping him, not really interested at the moment (which is just key for I don't know this guy, I don't trust this guy to mess with my armor).

"No thanks, I'm good for now" I tried to say as politely as possible.

He shrugged, "Okay, but don't be afraid to come find me if you change your mind, I have all sorts of fabrics and stuff saved up that can help so much so that I'm thinking of starting my own shop soon, farewell" He waved as he walked off appearing to be in thought, I could hear him mumble out some words about what would look best for Show? Idk that's as much as I heard before he went out of hearing range.

Weeeeeeelllll back to wasting more time until I can kill me some night beast, I picked a random direction as I continued my neverending quest to end my boredom. 

 

**Rufus:**

I will admit one thing today and one thing only if I had one thing about myself that I hated is that when I am bored I lose my ability to pay attention to shit and it can lead to stuff like this.

I accidently bumped into someone though I was the one to fall but thankfully it wasn't a painful one, I looked up to apologize but didn't when I saw how much that person was concern for their suit than they were of my well being like dude come on this is a video game I doubt it matters that your all white suit is dirty, it doesn't take much to clean a little dirty off in here.

Once he was done looking his suit over and was satisfied that there wasn't a speck of dirt he gave his attention towards me.... and now I was kind of wishing that it was back on his suit. He had a pretty nasty stare, not as scary as the dude I saw in the blacksmiths shop but it was up there and scary stares that alone will cause you to pee yourself.

"Please do watch where you walk next time" He sounded polite but everything about him screamed that he wasn't being kind and that hidden deep within those false words of a kind heads up were threats that should I do this again I'd not live to tell the tale a second time.

"Sure thing" I managed to squeeze out without sounding scary or frighten as he nodded before walking off, I followed after him with my eyes so I'll know where to not go if I value my life and when he was out of sight, "So glad none of the others saw that" did not want them seeing me bump into people like this, I'm suppose to be that cool alert player that they can trust... this doesn't exactly help present that image now does it?

 

 

 

"Hello miss would you be interested in this cool looking item right here?" At first I thought that it was an NPC but when I saw the username I knew that it was an actual player but I think that was worse since I wouldn't be feeling the need to facepalm over an NPC's name unlike I am with this guy... is he for real? (TheGreatGodYato)… now either he's a religious nut who's really into this god I've never heard about or he's that into himself... either one is possible.

 

"No thank you" He stepped in front blocking my path smiling a closed eye smile while cheerfully asking if I was sure, I didn't know about all the cool stuff it could do it would be foolish to pass this up.

 

I raised a brow as I looked at the strange object once again wondering just what can it do? I've never seen it before, "so what exactly can it do?" his smirk widened as he held it in his hands bringing it closer to my face.

 

 

"It's a travel companion, a cute little mascot that will follow you around and heed your commands"....that's what would be foolish of me to pass up? I sighed feeling my time wasted (that's pretty much what I wanted but still).

 

 

"I don't need a little creature following me around, so no thanks" He pouted.

 

 

"Aw man, you sure? it can carry your stuff for you" He threw out more info on what it could do but I just wasn't interested, I had important uses for my money and I don't need to be spending it on traveling companions.

 

Besides I have Duke for that he's a small little guy that doesn't mind holding onto some of my items when my inventory gets too full and he comes free of charge plus he with a tank buddy! to help in combat so no point wasting money on that thing when that's it's only purpose.

**~~**

After successfully wasting my time I quickly went in the direction of the contest hoping that I wouldn’t be delayed or anything as I ran as fast as my legs would go. Passing many players and NPCs before I got to the exit and left.

**____________**

Ciel, Sebastian, Alois & Claude will not be in this one since they haven't been unlocked yet.

I might change Axel's username later Idk.    
I was really debating on rather or not on should I add this whole thing out of fear of it turning out like that episode on SAO and I didn’t want that  but, I really couldn’t think of anything else.   
Zack and Prompto time are a freebie but, one will not happen if you chose the A or B.   
Thank you Emma1010-2000 & Reaper-sama 


End file.
